Sirius Minnen
by miss Foxears
Summary: Harry får ett minnessåll som tillhört Sirius. SPOILER. COMPLEATE
1. Prolog

Prolog

Sommarlovet hade förflutit, långsamt. Harry hade inte varit på humör för någonting, han hade bara suttit instängd på sitt rum på Privet Drive och låtit dagarna gå. Han sörjde Sirius, nu när chocken började lägga sig. Han undrade vad Sirius hade gjort för att förtjäna döden. Han var emot Voldermort, sa en irriterande liten röst inuti huvudet.

Harry kunde inte minnas en enda dag som han hade varit ute före det att han med familjen Weasley åkte till Diagongränden för en vecka sen. Alla dagar var som en sammanhängande massa, han hade varken skilt på natt eller dag, sorg eller hunger, en bur med eller utan Hedwig.

Nu satt han på Grimmaldiplan 12 och packade sin resväska, imorgon skulle han hem. Hem till Hogwarts, men han ville inte dit, han ville inte vara någon annan stans än där Sirius var. Han hade allvarligt funderat på självmord andra veckan in på lovet, men kom sedan på vad som Dumbledore hade talat om för honom. Han kunde ju inte svika hela trollkarlsvärlden på grund av sina egna problem. Alla andra skulle han tänka på, men han själv hade inget kvar att leva för. Grimmaldiplan 12 hade varit tyst, och även om Fred och George hade varit där skulle det vara lika tyst eftersom alla sörjde en viss Sirius Black…

Vissa gånger hade Harry bara brutit ihop och börjat gråta, men det var ingen som klandrade honom för det, och det var heller ingen som kunde trösta, för vad skulle de säga? Att Sirius var ute på en lång resa, men allvarligt, Harry visste att ordet död betydde att man inte får träffa dem igen förens efter sin egen död. Då kan man ju förstå varför Harry ville följa efter Sirius. Livet var fruktansvärt och nu skulle han åka till det som han länge hade kallat för "ett kärt hem", men nu var han likgiltig, det enda positiva var att han skulle få lektion i ocklumenering av Dumbledore istället för Snape och det är ju i alla fall en fördel.

I sitt brev om när skolstarten skulle börja så hade Dumbledore skickat med ett privat till Harry där hade det stått:

_Harry!_

_Vi har, otroligt nog, hittat en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster som passar oss mer i smaken än våran tidigare lärare, miss Umbrige. Den nya läraren är alldeles utmärkt och jag tvivlar inte på henne till några procent, men jag skulle ändå vilja att du fortsätter med extra kursen i försvar mot svartkonster. Du kan nu ta in några nya elever, men se till att i grunden ha samma gäng, speciellt mr Longbottom, han tycks ha hittat ett ämne han gillar förutom örtlära. Jag ber därför att du fortsätter med lektionerna._

_Tack på förhand!_

_Med vänlig hälsningar_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Visst tänkte Harry fortsätta om Dumbledore ville det, men han var osäker på att han skulle orka det. Han hade påpekat det för Dumbledore de få gånger han kom till Grimmaldiplan, men Dumbledore hade bara svarat att det skulle han göra, dessutom behövde han annat att tänka på. Harry insåg att Dumbledore hade rätt, som vanligt, men han behövde fortfarande hjälp från både Ron och Hermione. Han pratade med dem om det och de sa att de självklart skulle hjälpa honom.

Ginny hade fått ett prefektmärke, som Ron tjurade över, den andra nya prefekten i Gryffindor visste de inte vem som hade blivit, men mrs Weasley hade blivit lycklig över sin dotters märke och kramat henne tills Ginny sagt att hon inte kunde andas.

Ron öppnade dörren till det rummet där Harry nu satt lutad över sin koffert och grät. Ron klev in, han var van vid Harrys extrema känsloutbrott, Ron själv hade ännu inte gråtit över Sirius, men han sörjde inombords.

"Harry?" frågade Ron. "Harry, hur är det fatt?"

Harry tittade upp på Ron, han såg orolig ut. Harry satte sig upp och torkade bort tårarna.

"Jag är ledsen, Ron," sa han.

Ron svarade inte, han tittade bara spänt på sin bästa vän. Harry kunde inte ana vilken oro som Ron hade för honom, Ron viste att Harry var enormt olycklig, men pratade inte om det. Det var ett för känsligt ämne.

"Det är middag nu," sa Ron, "sen tycker mamma att vi ska gå och lägga oss så att vi kommer upp i morgon."

"Okej," snyftade Harry och Ron började gå ut ur rummet, Harry följde efter.

Middagen var underbar, det var ju mrs Weasley som hade lagat den, medan Harry tog för sig av allt som fanns tänkte han på speglarna. Harry hade hittat Sirius spegel uppe hos Vingfåle och tagit hand om den och undrade nu vem han skulle ge den till. Vem skulle han behöva ha bra kontakt med i skolan? Han hade först tänkt ge den till Ron vilket han sen insåg var onödigt eftersom de kunde prata annars. Då hade han kommit på att han självklart skulle ge den till någon i orden så att han, Ron och Hermione ständigt kunde vara uppdaterade, men vem?

Nu när han satt och tänkte kom han på, det var egentligen självklart att Remus skulle få den! När han hade ätit upp och alla satt och pratade slank han upp på rummet och hämtade Sirius spegel. När han kom ner igen hade alla börjat resa på sig.

"Marsch i säng nu," sa mrs Weasley.

Utan protester började Hermione, Ron och Ginny gå upp för trappan, men Harry dröjde kvar.

"Remus," sa han sedan när de flesta försvunnit.

"Vad är det Harry?" undrade Remus.

"Ja," sa Harry, "det var så att Sirius gav mig en sådan här spegel och med den kan man hålla kontakten, du säger bara namnet på den som har den andra, jag, så kan man prata med varandra och jag tyckte att det var bäst om du skulle ha den."

"Jaså?" undrade Remus. "Varför då?"

"Jag tänkte att då kan vi vara uppdaterade om lite om orden och ni vara uppdaterade om vad som händer på Hogwarts," sa Harry och tittade Remus i ögonen.

"Varför inte, Harry, det låter som en god idé." Remus log. "Jag har en sak åt dig med, men den får du inte öppna före det att du är på Hogwarts, i din sovsal. Den är från Sirius…"

"Men varför har jag inte fått 'vad-det-nu-är' tidigare?"

"Jag ville att det skulle sjunka in lite först att Sirius inte längre finns bland oss, men han ville absolut att du skulle få den om det hände honom något."

"Okej," sa Harry och tog emot ett fyrkantigt paket ungefär två decimeter på alla håll och kanter. Under snöret satt ett brev och Harry tog det för att läsa, det var ju bara paketet han inte skulle öppna ännu.

"Nej Harry," sa Remus. "Brevet kan du öppna på tåget, men inte nu och paketet när du är framme i din sovsal, tidigast."

"Okej, okej," muttrade Harry.

"Spring iväg och lägg dig nu så att du orkar upp imorgon."

Harry nickade och gick upp till sitt och Rons rum och stoppade paketet i kofferten och såg till att Hedwig hade mat i sin bur innan han gick och la sig. Ron snusade redan i sin säng och efter en stor gäspning slumrade även Harry till ro.


	2. 1 Hemma igen

Kapitel 1 Hemma igen

"Pojkar, det är dags att stiga upp nu!" mrs Weasleys röst trängde undan Harrys drömmar och han satte sig upp i sängen.

Harry tog på sig glasögonen och började klä på sig sina kläder. När han fullt påklädd satt i sängen och väntade på Ron som höll på att ta på sig strumporna kom Hermione in i rummet.

"Harry! Jag har skrivigt några brev till dem som var med i DA förra året, att de ska ha sina 'galleoner' beredda för nästa tid till mötet. Det står bara 'Samma lärare, samma plats, DA, galleon' på breven," berättade hon.

"Okej, det låter bra," svarade Harry. "Så då är det bara upp till mig att hitta alla på tåget också."

"Ja, det är det", svarade Hermione, "för jag och Ron kommer att tillbringa största tiden med att berätta vad de nya prefekterna ska göra med mera i prefektvagnen."

Tillsammans gick de ner till frukosten och åt. Så snart som de hade ätit upp och sagt farväl till dem som inte skulle följa dem till stationen gav de sig av. Moody gick hela tiden bredvid Harry och pratade om en massa saker som Auror behöver tänka på, han hade nämligen fått veta att Harrys framtida yrkesval var just att bli Auror.

"… och du bör även tänka på hur viktigt det är med att kunna kamouflera sig själv, du ser ju på Tonks hur lätt hon har, men du har en svårare studieväg framför dig och…"

"Moody," sa Harry. "Jag ska börja mitt sjätte år på Hogwarts, inte mitt första år på Auror kursen."

"Potter, du måste veta hur viktigt det är att…"

"Ta det lugnt nu va? Jag kommer ändå inte komma ihåg det där om tre år. Det är ingen idé… Just nu kan jag skratta mig lycklig åt att jag precis fick 'Utomordentligt' på trolldryckskonst så att jag får fortsätta den studien så att jag kan bli Auror." Det hade gått mycket bättre på trolldryckskonstprovet när han inte hade Snape, och han visste inte om han skulle skratta eller gråta över det betyget.

"Jag trodde inte du gillade Snape…"

"Det gör jag inte, men jag behöver betyg i det ämnet, tyvärr. Och jag fick 'Över förväntan' för både Flitwick och McGonagall."

"Jo, visst, vad fick du i Försvar mot Svartkonster då, Potter," undrade Moody.

Harry log åt minnet när han öppnat sitt betyg som han fått i sommar, han hade naturligtvis inte fått lika bra betyg som Hermione, men lite bättre än Ron och han var riktigt nöjd. Det enda han fått underkänt i var Spådomskonst, men han hade inte förväntat sig annat.

Mrs Weasley kramade om Harry och önskade honom en trevlig resa och sa att hon hoppades att hon skulle få se honom igen till julen. Harry sa att gärna ville komma till julen innan klev på tåget och vinkade av Remus, Moody och mr och mrs Weasley. Sen svängde tåget runt kröken och Harry sa hej då till Ron och Hermione som började släpa sina väskor till prefektvagnen. Harry började leta igenom kupé efter kupé för att hitta en plats och klev sedan in i en där Luna Lovegood satt ensam. Luna tittade upp.

"Hej Harry!" sa hon.

"Hej," svarade Harry automatiskt. Han slog sig ner på sätet mitt emot och Luna tog upp 'Hört och sett' som hon började läsa.

Harry ville hemskt gärna öppna brevet som satt i paketet som han hade fått av Remus, men han bestämde sig för att hålla sig. Han satt och stirrade ut genom fönstret och när lunchvagnen kom rullandes köpte han av allting, såsom han brukade göra.

"De där," sa Luna och pekade på den Bertie Boots böna som Harry höll i handen, "de innehåller till femtio procent det som de smakar."

Harry spottade äcklat ut den han hade i munnen. Om Luna hade rätt, vilket hon sällan hade, så skulle han just ha tuggat på någons spya. Han förträngde tanken och plockade fram brevet till Luna och gav henne det.

"Jag kommer snart," sa han och begav sig ut i korridorerna.

Det var svårare att hitta DA-medlemmarna än han trodde att det skulle vara. Det tog honom nästan två timmar att leta igenom hela tåget och överlämna breven och när han väl lyckats klämma sig tillbaka till sin plats satt Ron och Hermione redan där.

"Hej Harry," sa Hermione. "Vart har du varit?"

"Delat ut breven," svarade Harry. "Föresten, hur viste ni att jag sitter här?"

"Luna sa det när vi öppnade för att kolla om du var härinne," sa Ron.

Det blev tyst ett ögonblick och sedan började Hermione och Luna diskutera om någonting som stod i Hört och Sett, det dröjde inte länge förens Ron också tagit sig in i diskussionen. Harry vände sin uppmärksamhet bort från dem och tittade på sin koffert. Det var bara att öppna den och plocka ut brevet. Han behövde inte göra något annat bara öppna, ta ut brevet och läsa det, inget mer. 'Nej' tänkte han för sig själv 'inte ännu'. Men han kunde inte hålla sig. Tillsist störtdök han ner i väskan och grävde fram brevet. Han tittade länge på framsidan av kuvertet 'Till Harry'. Det var inte Sirius handstil, det var Remus. Han slet upp kuvertet och började läsa…

_Kära Harry!_

_När Sirius dog kom jag att tänka på det här paketet som han hade gett mig, inte långt efter det att du kommit ut ur labyrinten för ungefär ett år sedan. När han gav det till mig sa han såhär:_

"_Om det skulle hända mig något, ge det här till Harry. Går han fortfarande i skolan så be honom att öppna det på Hogwarts. Gör det för mig Måntand."_

_Självklart undrade jag vad det var han skulle ge dig, men det ville han inte nämna. Så när du öppnat paketet kan du väl berätta för mig om vad som finns i. Det skulle vara roligt att veta. Jag vet också hurdan Sirius är, men är det här någon slags uppmaning till äventyr eller så måste du lova att inte göra något dumt, för jag vet vad din och Voldermorts profetia betydde. Du måste vara rädd om dig själv till dess att rätt stund är inne när du måste ta den risken, lova mig det Harry._

_Och om du nu öppnade det här brevet innan du kommit fram till Hogwarts, öppna det då inte före det att du är framme och ensam i din sovsal. Sirius nämnde att det här var emellan dig och honom, så vad det än är, öppna det ensam._

_Jag hoppas att du får ett trivsamt år på Hogwarts trots alla omständigheter, Dumbledore berättade för mig att han ville att du skulle fortsätta din Försvar mot svartkonsts kurs och jag hoppas att du får god användning av din födelsedagspresent._

_Remus_

Harry läste brevet en gång till innan han stoppade tillbaka det i kuvertet och la ner det i väskan igen.

"Vad var det där?" undrade Hermione.

"Ingenting," svarade Harry. Det var emellan honom och Remus. Och Sirius förstås.

"Jo, något var det," envisades Hermione.

"Det var ingenting speciellt, jag bara kollade igenom brevet som jag fick från Dumbledore i somras," ljög Harry.

"Jaha," sa Hermione, men hon såg onekligen misstänksam ut.

Några minuter gick och Harry tuggade i sig det sista av sitt godis. Det vart bara Bertie Boots bönor kvar eftersom han tappat smaken för dem.

"Vi är nog framme snart," påpekade Hermione och tittade menande på den mörknande himmelen därutanför. "Det är bäst att vi byter om nu"

Mycket riktigt, när alla dragit sina klädnader över huvudet började tåget att sakta in och det syntes ljus utanför, de var framme i Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Hermione och Luna klev av tåget och genast hördes en välbekant brummande röst:

"Förstaårselever hitåt!"

"Allt bra med dig Hagrid?" ropade Harry över folkmassan.

"Jovars, de e väl som de e. Hur e de me er?"

"Jag överlever," svarade Harry. Sedan kunde han inte prata mera för strömmen förde honom bort mot droskorna där testralerna stod och väntade på att köra dem till slottet.

Harry, Ron och Hermione hoppade upp i närmsta droska och några minuter senare var de på väg upp mot Hogwarts. Harry tryckte sig mot glasrutan för att få en skymt av slottet, hans hem. Han ville bara sätta sig ner i Stora Salen och äta för att sedan gå upp och öppna Sirius paket. Slottets alla tinnar och torn började närma sig och Ron petade till Harry.

"Va?" sa Harry.

"Vad tror du om det?" frågade Ron

"Öh… om vadå?" Harry hade inte alls hängt med utan bara funderat på Sirius paket.

"Om vad orden tänker göra nu. Nu vet ju även ministeriet om att V-Vol… 'Ni-vet-vem' är tillbaka," sa Ron

"Ingen aning," svarade Harry. "Värva fler medlemmar?"

"Jag sa just det," skrattade Hermione.

Harry log, för nu saktade droskorna in. Han hoppade ur och klappade testralen som hade dragit deras droska. När även Ron och Hermione hade kommit ut gick de in i entréhallen. Harry kände för första gången sedan Sirius hade dött att han var riktigt glad. För nu var han hemma igen.

De slog sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet och såg hur massor utav rädda förstaårselever kom intassande, sedan placerade professor McGonagall en gammal hatt på en pall framför lärarbordet. Alla stirrade intensivt på hatten och förstaårseleverna skruvade nervöst på sig då hatten brast ut i sång.

För många tusen år sen

fyra vänner önskade

att en skola bygga opp.

Samma dröm de hade.

Vännerna tog elever in

och lärde dom magi

De skapade då varsitt hem

Att placera barnen i

Gryffindor tog bara emot

de med styrka och mod

För Hufflepuff var det viktigt

att vara snäll och god

Men Slytherins elever

de var listiga och sluga

Ravenclaw undervisade

de som strävade för att duga

I många långa år

Såhär det såg ut

Men sedan blev det bråk

och Slytherin flytta' ut.

Han ville bara ta emot

de med äkta blod i kroppen

Men de andra sa

Undervisa alla med magi i knoppen

Så livet fortsatte utan Slytherin,

men ett problem dök upp för dem

När grundarna dog

Hur skulle eleverna komma till rätt hem?

Då Gryffindor fick en idé

Och slet mig från sitt huvud i hast

Försedde mig med hjärna

Och sorteringen blev mitt kast

Från och med den dagen

Blev jag sorteringshatt för er

Sätt då mig på huvudet

Och jag in i hjärnan ser

Men jag måste varna er

För att bråka med varann

Håll ihop nu alla vänner

för min varning är sann

Om ni börjar bråka

Bli osams och slåss

Finns det ej på Hogwarts

Nåt som kallas oss

Så kämpa nu då vänner

Stå upp och kämpa, strid!

Så ondskan ej kan komma in

Och på skolan det blir frid.

Hela salen brast ut i enorma applåder och professor McGonagall rullade upp pergamentet med listan på de nya eleverna som skulle börja. Hon höjde rösten och sa:

"Jag ropar upp erat namn och så får ni komma fram och sätta er på pallen så kommer jag att placera hatten på ert huvud. Hatten kommer att sortera er." Det blev en kort paus innan McGonagall sa: "Aber, Jonna."

En spinkig, blond flicka tassade fram och satte sin på pallen. McGonagall satte hatten på hennes huvud och efter en inte så lång stund ropade den "Ravenclaw"!

Flickan sprang snabbt iväg till Ravenclawbordet som artigt klappade i händerna. Första Gryffindoraren blev dock 'Davies, Ling'. Elev efter elev sorterades vidare och tillsist kom Ziegler, Andy som satt på stolen i en evighet enligt Harry och Ron som båda höll på att hungra ut. Efter många om och men sorterades han tillslut till Gryffindor, men fick bara lama applåder eftersom alla redan hade ont i händerna av allt applåderande.

När Andy hade kommit på plats reste sig Dumbledore upp och sa:

"Välkomna alla nya elever!" Han var tyst i en bråkdels sekund. "När jag var elev höll rektorn alltid ett långt tal innan maten. Jag säger bara Ät!"

Maten dök genast upp på faten och Dumbledore fick tacksamma applåder innan alla började hugga in. Harry tog för sig av allting som fanns inom räckhåll och började äta. När maten försvann och efterrätterna dök upp visste inte Harry om han skulle orka mer, ändå tog han för sig av sirapstårtan – hans älsklingsrätt. Till sist kände han sig sprickfärdig och sömnig och inte långt därefter försvann även efterrätterna. Dumbledore reste sig på nytt upp och började tala:

"Alla nya elever bör veta att skogen på området är förbjudet område för alla elever. Jag vill även hälsa våran nya lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster, professor Tonks, hjärtligt välkommen." Harry tittade upp mot lärarbordet och mycket riktigt, där satt Tonks med morotsfärgat hår. Harry gav henne en stark applåd och han såg hur hon rodnade över all uppmärksamhet. "Mr Filch har även bett mig att påminna er om att självskjutande gummisnoddar är förbjudna. Är ni intresserade av att mer veta vad som är förbjudet så kan ni hitta listan, som nu innefattar 407 saker, uppsatt på dörren till mr Filch kontor."

Harry såg att många av förstaårseleverna nervöst tittade på de äldre, som om de var rädda för att ha några av de förbjudna sakerna, men lugnade ner sig när de såg de äldres avslappnade och oberoende ansiktsuttryck. Dumbledore fortsatte:

"Om nu ingen har något att tillägga så kan prefekterna leda förstaårseleverna upp till sovsalarna, och så kilar vi alla i säng."

Ginny ställde sig upp och ropade:

"Förstaårselever, den här vägen," Hon vände sig till Ron och tillade i tyst ton "Småtomtar."

Ron fick ett brett leende och följde sedan efter förstaårseleverna upp mot Gryffindortornet. Snart sackade de efter, Ginny och Colin Creevey ledde eleverna mycket snabbt.

Till slut så kom de fram till tjocka damen och Ron sa:

"Råttsvansar." När de klivit in i uppehållsrummet tillade han: "skojigt lösenord, eller hur?" Men det tyckte inte Harry, lösenordet fick honom att tänka på Slingersvans vilket var det sista han kände för att tänka på. Men några minuter senare, då han kröp ner i sin varma himmelsäng, hade han redan glömt bort det. Snart sov han djupt.


	3. 2 Paketet

Kapitel 2 Paketet

Harry vaknade morgonen därpå av att en kudde kom flygandes på honom.

"Upp nu sömntuta," ropade Dean.

Harry mumlade något ohörbart men satte sig upp i sängen, den varma septembersolen visade att klockan inte kunde vara mindre än elva på förmiddagen.

"Hjälp! Nu har jag försovit mig," utbrast han.

Ron började skratta hysteriskt.

"Det är ju söndag Harry, söndag det andra september."

Harrys ansikte sprack upp i ett brett leende och han föll in i de andras skratt.

Tillsammans gick de ner till lunchen när Harry hade klätt på sig och i uppehållsrummet mötte de Hermione, Parvati och Lavender som följde dem. De slog sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet och tog för sig av maten som stod serverad. Alla åt glatt utom Parvati som bara tycktes peta i sig maten.

"Men Parvati, varför äter du inte?" undrade Hermione oroat.

"Inte hungrig," grymtade Parvati.

"Men du måste äta," envisades Hermione.

"Lägg dig inte i va!" fräste Parvati.

"Men Hermione har rätt," sa Lavender ännu mer oroat än Hermione.

"Jaha, och vad har du emot mig helt plötsligt," fräste Parvati och reste sig upp och gick argt därifrån.

Harry tittade förvånat efter henne och Lavender ryckte på axlarna.

"Hon har varit så hela sommaren, inte ätit och fräst till om man påpekar det…"

"Varför äter hon inte?" sa Hermione tyst, men hon fick inget svar.

"Kom!" ropade Ron när de var ute i entréhallen. "Vi går ut i solen en stund."

"Okej," sa Hermione och följde efter. "Kommer du Harry?"

"Nej, inte just nu, men om ett tag," svarade Harry och började gå upp mot uppehållsrummet.

"Varför inte?" ropade Ron.

"Men jag kommer, jag måste bara upp och fixa en sak"

Harry såg att Ron försökte springa efter, men Hermione grep tag i hans arm och drog honom ut. Harry suckade lättat och sprang uppför trapporna till Gryffindortornet. Han klev in i sovsalen och öppnade sin koffert, däri låg det bruna paketet. Han plockade upp det och höll det i sina händer under några minuter innan han slet av pappret. Först såg han bara en kartong med ett brev på. Han motstod frestelsen att öppna paketet och öppnade brevet först. Det var skrivet utav Sirius.

_Hej Harry!_

_Det känns ganska konstigt att skriva det här, för att jag vet att när du kommer att läsa det så är jag inte längre hos dig. Jag vill att du ska veta att jag älskar dig Harry, och att du visar allt ditt mod och din styrka på att gå igenom den här fasen i ditt liv. Jag hoppas Dumbledore har berättat om din uppgift, har han inte gjort det så går du genast till honom och säger att han ska göra det. Jag kommer aldrig att lämna dig utan kommer att finnas med dig hela tiden, oavsett hur död jag än är. Så vill jag bara be dig om en sak:_

_Har du inte öppnat kartongen, Gör Det Nu (läs vidare när du har öppnat)_

Harry tittade på kartongen i hans knä och plockade ut ett minnessåll. Det var mycket likt Dumbledores till skillnad från att detta minnessåll var grönt. Harry tittade i den för att se om det var tomt, men nej där i flöt tankar. Sirius tankar… Harry återvände till brevet och läste.

_Det här, Harry, är ett Minnessåll, däri bevarar man sina minnen. I det här minnessållet finns mina minnen och jag önskar att du ville fylla på med dina. De minnen som finns från mig är under min skoltid från mitt första år på Hogwarts till mitt sista. Det är ganska många tankar som är i det här minnessållet och om du vill se dem lutar du dig ner till dess att du nuddar tankarna. Då kommer du att se alltihop, men eftersom att jag har sju skolårs tankar i minnessållet kan du samtidigt som du nuddar säga vilket år du vill se (1-7) så får du inte lika slumpmässigt._

_Du kanske har sett ett minnessåll förut, då kanske du vet att alla har olika sätt att ta sig upp på. I det här minnessållet tar du dig upp genom att hårt förskjuta dig bakåt från en vägg och samtidigt tänka "Endast mellan mig och Sirius" så kommer du snart att vara tillbaka. Testa gärna på en gång._

_Kom ihåg: Jag älskar dig, Harry!_

_Kram Sirius_

Harry tittade länge på Minnessållet, frestad av att använda den på en gång, som Sirius hade skrivit. Men han måste vänta, bara några minuter om inte längre. Först av allt måste han lära sig hur han skulle ta sig tillbaka, han läste meningen "_Endast mellan mig och Sirius" _om och om igen tills han kunde den. Nu kunde han inte hålla sig längre. Han ställde minnessållet på nattduksbordet och lutade sig fram över det, när näsan nuddade de silvriga tankarna och golvet svängde till sa Harry högt och tydligt:

"Ett."

Han stod i Entréhallen och porten öppnades, utanför var ett regnigt oväder och små förstaårselever tassade tyst och nervöst in. Harry fick genast sy på sin pappa, det gick inte att mista sig på det rufsiga håret. Ganska långt bakom honom stod Sirius. Han var nästan inte alls lik den Sirius som Harry sett i Dumbledores minnessåll, men det var ju också fem år senare än det här påminde han sig själv. En mer ungdomlig professor McGonagall kom ut och talade om för eleverna att sorteringen snart skulle äga rum. Alla tittade nervöst på varandra och följde efter henne in i Stora Salen. McGonagall placerade sorteringshatten på sin pall framför lärarbordet och den brast ut i sång, men Harry lyssnade inte. Han gick istället runt och granskade de nya förstaårseleverna och snart hade han även funnit Peter Pettergrew som nästan såg helt svimfärdig ut, Remus Lupin som nervöst tittade på alla och Lily Evans som varit minst svår att hitta eftersom James hela tiden sneglade åt hennes håll. Han var tydligen kär i henne redan under deras första år.

"När jag ropar upp ert namn kommer ni fram och sätter er på pallen så kommer jag att placera hatten på ert huvud. Hatten kommer att sortera er i rätt elevhem."

"Ancon, Emma" en liten blod fräknig tjej tassade fram till pallen och sorterades snabbt till Gryffindor.

Efter inte så lång tid kom McGonagall fram till…

"Black, Sirius"

Viskningar hördes genom salen och av det Harry lyckats uppfatta visste de flesta vad Black var för släkt och att han säkert skulle placeras i Slytherin. Men där hade de fel, tänkte Harry och flinade. Plötsligt hörde han sorteringshattens viskning lika väl som om han hade haft hatten på sig.

"Jaså, en Black, det var länge sedan. Du borde väl placeras i Slytherin antar jag, men ingenting av det finns i ditt huvud, mycket begåvad ser jag och även mycket mod. Innerst inne är du inte alls en Black, så jag tror att det får bli… GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindorbordet brast ut i applåder och Sirius sprang och satte sig, men halkade på väg till stolen och ramlade pladask på ändan, men inte många såg på för nu tittade alla på Booth, Terese som sorterades till Hufflepuff.

Harry stannade för att se sin pappa och mamma sorteras till Gryffindor, men kunde tyvärr inte höra sorteringshattens viskning till dem. När maten dök upp på bordet gick Harry fram till väggen och sköt sig bakåt med all kraft han hade medan han tänkte "Endast mellan Sirius och mig". Ingenting hände och med lätt panik testade han en gång till. Fortfarande hände ingenting. "Endast mellan mig och Sirius" sa han halvhögt och sköt ifrån ännu hårdare och landade hårt på golvet i sovsalen intill hans säng.

Yr ställde han sig upp och gick ner till Entréhallen och fortsatte sedan ut till Ron och Hermione som satt nere vid sjön bland många andra elever.


	4. 3 Kuddkrigsfaktor åtta av tio

Kapitel 3 Kuddkrigsfaktor åtta av tio

"Vad har du gjort?" frågade Ron nyfiket när Harry kom fram till dem.

Först tänkte han berätta om det som hade hänt, men kom sedan på 'Endast mellan mig och Sirius' så han höll tyst om det och sa:

"Jag har bara fixat en sak."

"Vadå?" envisades Ron.

"Du är allt bra nyfiken, men jag tänker inte berätta!" svarade Harry bestämt.

Där fick Ron så han teg, han öppnade och stängde munnen flera gånger, men det var som om Harry kastat "Silencio" över honom med andra ord inte ett ljud kom över hans läppar.

"Harry," sa Hermione förebrående, "vad du än håller på med gör ingenting dumt."

"Det är ingenting dumt, det är bara underbart," Harry log och Ron och Hermione tittade chockat på den Harry som inte sett så glad ut sen innan Sirius hade dött.

Harrys lugnande ord hade snarare oroat Hermione mer än de hade lugnat henne och Ron satt bara och gapade och stirrade på Harry och Hermione innan han fick fram:

"Kan någon förklara för mig vad som försiggår här?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna, trots Hermiones oroliga blickar log han fortfarande, Sirius var inte så långt bort längre, han var alldeles nära. Faktum var att Sirius just nu satt på Harrys nattduksbord och vem som helst kunde komma in och ta sig en titt. Det var som om en elektrisk stöt gått genom kroppen på Harry, han reste sig genast upp och sprang iväg mot sin sovsal. Han hörde Hermione ropa till honom:

"Harry, vad är det nu?"

Men han svarade inte han bara sprang, när han kom in i sin sovsal såg han Seamus stå och peta i skålen med sin trollstav. När han såg att Harry kommit in frågade han:

"Vad är det där?"

"Du får inte berätta för någon att du har sett den!" sa Harry argt.

"Nej då, men vad är det?"

"Ett minnessåll…" sa Harry smått irriterat. Han lyfte upp minnessållet och stoppade tillbaka det i kartongen tillsammans med Sirius brev som låg ovanpå hans täcke. Han suckade djupt och önskade att Seamus kunde gå så att han kunde få använda minnessållet ifred, men Seamus stannade, Harry såg honom ligga på sängen och läsa Fantomen. Som han antagligen lånat från Dean, eftersom Fantomen var en mugglarserie. Harry, som såg att Seamus var helt uppslukad av tidningen, tog försiktigt fram minnessållen ur kartongen och doppade näsan i tankarna.

"Ett," viskade han.

Stora Salen konstaterade Harry så fort han landade, det kändes som om det var på samma ställe som han hade slutat förra gången. Nästan i alla fall, för nu började eleverna resa på sig och Harry hörde hur någon från Gryffindorbordet ropade:

"Små… Förstaårselever hitåt!" Harry gick närmare och hörde sedan en viskning som kom från samma röst. "Men de ser ju ut som småtomtar, eller hur?"

Det var ordet 'småtomtar' som fick Harry att reagera och börja söka med blicken över det väldiga havet med elever efter den som hade pratat. Harry fick syn på en lång rödhårig kille och om han inte visste bättre skulle han ha tagit det för Ron. Detta var tydligen Rons pappa.

Harry följde Sirius upp efter mr Weasley och de gick in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum med lösenordet 'Kammarjungfru'.

"Pojkarnas sovsal är till vänster och flickornas till höger," sa Arthur tydligt. "Jag vill även varna er pojkar för att gå upp till flickornas sovsal, trappan börjar nämligen skrika då, tro mig, jag har gjort det själv."

Sirius började gå upp för trappan till pojkarnas sovsal och inte långt efter honom kom James, Peter och Remus som alla såg mycket nervösa ut för vilka som skulle dela deras rum. Harry klev in i ett cirkelformat rum med sex bäddar. Sirius satte sig i en av sängarna och James tog en annan, Peter tassade försiktigt in och satte sig på en säng i ett hörn och inte långt därefter kom Remus in och tittade nervöst på de andra. Därefter klev två glatt pratandes elever som Harry inte kunde namnet på och tog de två sängar som vart över. Det blev en spänd tystnad i rummet innan Sirius sa:

"Ja, det är jag som är Sirius då…"

"Jag heter James, James Potter," fortsatte James.

"Peter Pet-p-p-pettergrew," stammade Peter.

"Jag heter Bruce," sa den blonda av de okända killarna.

"Remus Lupin," sa Remus artigt.

"Ja, och jag är Philip," sa den brunhåriga killen.

Det blev tyst igen, ingen visste vad de skulle säga. Men snart var Bruce och Philip inne i en diskussion om mugglarnas konstiga tavlor som inte rörde på sig. Det dröjde inte länge innan Sirius, James och Remus hade tagit sig in i diskussionen, men Peter behövde lite hjälp på traven. Först när Remus frågade honom "Vad tycker du?" så började han prata. Oftast nickade han bara instämmande, men efter ett tag räckte inte det, det var när de kommit över till ämnet pistoler och om det var en bra grej, alla hade mycket olika åsikter vilket slutade i ett våldsamt kuddkrig. Efter ett tag gav Remus upp och ställde sig på en stol, och skrek:

"Nu har Sirius övertaget när han brottas mot Bruce, James och Peter verkar däremot ha lite problem med Philip. Nej där vände oturen, James smäller till Philip med en kudde över huvudet samtidigt som Bruce vildsint brottas med Sirius. Men var tog Peter vägen?" Remus blev tyst ett ögonblick innan han fick sin på Peter som med en kudde i högsta hugg smög sig på James bakifrån. "Se upp James!" vrålade Remus.

"Vad är det som försiggår härinne?" undrade professor McGonagall när hon klev in i rummet. Hon var iförd ett långt skärt nattlinne och en tillhörande nattmössa. Remus klev ner från stolen och de andra frös i de rörelser de just var i. "Kom genast hit!" sa McGonagall surt.

De klev moloket fram till dörren och ställde sig på en rad.

"Fem poängs avdrag för Gryffindor," sa hon. "Nya elever," muttrade hon, "De blir inte lätt att handskas med. Ställer till problem innan första dagen har grytt." Sakta gick hon ner för trapporna och ut ur uppehållsrummet.

Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Philip och Bruce gick dystert till sina sängar och Harry satte händerna mot väggen, sköt ifrån och tänkte 'Endast mellan mig och Sirius'.

Sängen skakade till när han landade på den och Seamus tittade upp från sin Fantomen. Harry han precis stoppa undan minnessållet innan Dean, Neville och Ron dök upp i dörren.

"Hej Harry," sa Neville glatt. "Hur är det?"

"Bara bra," svarade Harry dystert, det kändes som om det var han som just fått en utskällning av professor McGonagall. Men sedan ljusnade Harry lite och började le, det där kuddkriget hade sett mycket roligt ut.

Han kastade en kudde på Ron som vände sig om.

"Vad var det där bra för?" undrade Ron. "Jag skulle…"

Men exakt vad Ron skulle hann han aldrig säga för han fick ytterligare en i huvudet, den här gången av Dean. Ron rynkade ihop ögonen för att ta sig en extra titt på Dean innan han bestämde sig för att istället kasta en kudde på Neville som stod med ryggen vänd åt honom. Neville vände sig om och började vräka kuddar mot Ron, Dean och Harry. Snart låg de alla och brottades i en hög mitt på golvet.

"Kom igen då, Seamus!" ropade Dean någonstans inifrån högen.

"Nej, jag tror inte det," svarade Seamus.

"Kommentera oss då," flinade Harry som just stuckit upp huvudet ur högen, men drogs tvärt ner igen. Han besvarade den attacken genom att bita någon i örat.

"Det behövs inte Harry," sa Seamus, "ni hörs mycket väl ändå."

Harry svarade inte utan koncentrerade sig på brottningen, men inte många minuter senare hörde han Seamus röst:

"Potter kör sitt specialknep, bita i öron medan Weasley hederligt kämpar på för att få ner Potter på marken, men det är inte så lätt när både Longbottom och Thomas försöker att brotta ner en på marken. De har hållit på länge nu, nästan en halvtimme. Tröttnar de aldrig? Nej inte så länge som Weasley är i närheten och förtvivlat försöker ta sig ur Longbottoms grepp. Potter försöker förtvivlat att sätta sig upp men Thomas håller emot."

Plötsligt vrålade Seamus utan förvarning:

"Weasley är besegrad!"

Harry stannade upp i sin rörelse när dörren öppnades av professor McGonagall, men inte blev Harry förvånad, han hade nästan väntat sig det. Den här gången hade hon inte hunnit byta om till nattkläder ännu, men hon såg onekligen arg ut.

"Potter, Thomas, Longbottom, Finnegan, det här trodde jag inte om er. Speciellt inte om dig Weasley, du är prefekt och om du upplysningsvis vill veta är det några förstaårselever som försöker att sova."

Harry ställde sig upp och sa:

"Vi ber om ursäkt professorn, men vi har saknat varandra så mycket på lovet." Harry lade en extra betoning på så.

McGonagall tittade skeptiskt på honom och sa sedan:

"Och det visar ni genom att halvt slå ihjäl varandra? Nej, vet någon vad, femton poängs avdrag för Gryffindor."

Tysta gick de till sina sängar när professor McGonagall hade gått och Harry muttrade tyst för sig själv.

"Vad säger du Harry?" undrade Ron.

"Jag sa att om vi hade varit förstaårselever hade hon bara dragit av fem poäng."

"Hur vet du det?" undrade Seamus nyfiken.

Hoppsan, inte avslöja något nu, tänkte Harry. Han svarade:

"Jag känner det på mig"

"De kan inte reglerna lika bra som oss… då är det väl ganska självklart," sa Neville och drog därmed slutsatsen i samtalsämnet.

Någon timme senare sov alla djupt och Harry hade en konstig dröm om flygande kuddar som flög runt professor McGonagall när hon dansade vals med Snape som hade på sig McGonagalls rosa nattlinne och mössa.


	5. 4 Schemachock och ansvar

Kapitel 4 Schemachock och Ansvar

Harry sträckte på sig och vände sig på sidan för att somna om och fick som svar solen i ögonen. Trött och sur satte han sig upp i sängen. Klockan visade 6.00am och frukosten skulle inte äga rum förens om två timmar. Att somna om var det inte tal om, men en resa till Sirius minnen? Nej, det bästa var väl att klä på sig för det första. Harry klädde på sig, men han upptäckte inte förens efter femton minuter, när han började leta efter sin andra strumpa, upptäckte han att han hade satt den på handen.

Han fördrev tiden med att räkna ut vilka ämnen han skulle få läsa. Han mumlade för sin själv:

"Trolldryckskonst, Förvandlingskonst, Trollformellära, Trolldryckskonst… Trolldryckskonst…" Han avbröt sig hastigt, han upprepade hela tiden samma ord – trolldryckskonst. Han var helt besatt, han visste att han kunde ha fått sluta med det den här terminen, men måste hela tiden knata på för att få bli Auror. När han hade Snape skulle han aldrig kunna få ens Acceptabelt, det var ju inte så konstigt eftersom Snape psykade honom. Harry började om igen:

"Trolldryckskonst, Försvar mot Svartkonster, Trollformellära, Förvandlingskonst…"

Nej, McGonagall hade inte nämnt några andra ämnen. Betydde det intensiv kurs i dem här? Harry visste inte, men han undrade om det inte var några fler ämnen. Det måste det väl vara?

Tiden gick och tillsist hade alla andra vaknat. Sist vaknade Seamus som berättade för de andra vilken konstig dröm han hade haft:

"Jag var i Stora Salen och bombarderade professor McGonagall med kuddar, då kom professor Dumbledore in och istället för att skälla på mig eller dra av poäng så började han också kasta kuddar. Och vet ni vad som hände sen?"

Alla skakade på huvudet, hur skulle de kunna veta det.

"Jo då kom Snape in…" Seamus började skratta. "… Och han sa: '50 poängs avdrag för Slytherin, Dumbledore!'" Seamus började garva så mycket att han rullade ner på golvet. De andra skrattade, men ingen lika mycket som Harry. Han skrattade så tårarna sprutade och Ron och Neville var tvungna att släpa ner honom till Stora Salen och han skrattade fortfarande.

"Skärp dig nu Harry," fräste Ron.

Harry började skratta åt honom med som om det hade varit roligt.

"Vi kan inte gå in om du fortsätter skratta," sa Neville. "Får du aldrig ont i magen?"

Ron fnissade till av den dumma frågan och Harry svarade:

"Jo … hahaha … jag har så ont … haha … att jag … inte kan … hahaha-andas."

Efter ett tag slutade Harry skratta trots allt och han, Ron och Neville gick in i Stora Salen. Harry satte sig bredvid Hermione som förskräckt utbrast:

"Vad har du gjort, Harry? Du är alldeles röd i ansiktet." Hon trodde uppenbarligen att han hade gråtit igen, men Harry bara svarade:

"Skrattat."

McGonagall kom och delade ut scheman till eleverna och Harry tittade på sina ämnen. Han hade förutom dem han hade räknat upp fått även Örtlära och Skötsel och Vård av magiska djur. Han sneglade på Hermiones schema och frågade:

"Vad har du fått för ämnen?"

"Jag har alla gamla utom Trollkonsthistoria."

"Det betyder att du har Talmagi under den håltimmen som jag har på fredagen," sa Harry och pekade på sitt eget schema, Hermione nickade. Harry vände sig mot Ron. "Vad har du då?"

Ron rynkade ihop pannan och svarade:

"Förvandlingskonst, Trollformler, Försvar mot Svartkonster och Skötsel och Vård av magiska djur."

"Jag med, men jag har också Trolldryckskonst och Örtlära," sa Harry.

"Trolldryck, vad ska det vara bra för?"

"Om man vill bli en Auror så…"

"… måste man läsa trolldryckskonst," avslutade Ron, "ja, McGonagall nämnde det på min yrkesrådgivning."

Hermione tittade upp från sitt schema.

"Men vill du inte bli en Auror då?" frågade hon.

"Jo, men jag orkar inte läsa alla de ämnena så jag får väl satsa på någonting annat." Ron suckade.

"Vadå?" undrade Hermione och Harry med en mun.

"Jag kanske kan åka och hjälpa Charlie med drakarna." Ron ryckte på axlarna, "Ärligt talat; jag vet inte."

Det blev tyst och Harry vände sig mot sitt schema. Måndagen såg ut att vara rätt okej med Förvandlingskonst och Örtlära innan lunch och dubbeltimme i Skötsel och Vård av magiska djur sen. Han sneglade på Rons schema som låg på bordet för att se vad han hade under Harrys Örtlära. Han hade håltimme, men Harry la även märke till någonting som stod längst ner på pappret under måndagen.

"Men Ron, du har ju Astronomi också!"

"Mm," mumlade Ron utan att lyssna på honom. Sen så det ut som om han fattade, han spottade ut juicen i glaset igen. "Va, har jag?"

"Då behöver jag i alla fall inte gå ensam på den lektionen," sa Hermione.

"Nej," sa Ron som fortfarande stirrade obegripligt på sitt schema. "Varför såg jag inte det här förut?" muttrade han för sig själv.

"Vad har du på onsdagseftermiddagen när jag har dubbeltimme i Trolldryckskonst?" frågade Harry

"Extra Förvandlingskonst för att jag låg på gränsen till Ö…"

"I två timmar?" utbrast Hermione

"Nej i fyrtiofem minuter, resten står det 'läxläsning' på. Men det är tydligen fritid det med för det berättade Fred för mig."

"Men nu måste använda den tiden till läxläsning," förebrådde Hermione honom.

Ron nickade:

"Men du har ju fortfarande samma ämnen som mig annars så du kan…"

Harry slutade lyssna, han stirrade stumt och chockat ner i sitt schema och inte förens flera minuter senare, när Hermione talade till honom, kom han tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Va?" sa han.

"Vad är det Harry?" frågade hon.

"Men jag fick ju U…" sa Harry.

"VAD?" nästan skrek Hermione.

Harry pekade på första lektionen på Torsdagsmorgonen 'Extra Trolldryckskonst'.

"Det betyder väl att du nätt och jämt fick ett U och behöver extrahjälp för att hänga med," svarade Hermione.

"Men jag fick ju U…" upprepade Harry.

"Harry om du inte reser dig upp nu så kommer vi för sent till Förvandlingskonsten, det skulle just vara snyggt om vi gjorde det första dagen va?"

Harry reste sig, svängde väskan över axeln och följde motvilligt med.

Fem minuter senare klev de in i professor McGonagalls klassrum där hon höll på att lägga ut röda böcker på bänkarna.

Harry tittade sig om i klassrummet och såg alla i sin gamla klass, till och med Neville som såg ytterst nervös ut. Ron sa:

"Hej Neville, fick du förvandlingskonst?"

"Ja, men jag fick egentligen bara A så jag har extra lektion i två timmar på torsdag."

"Men det är ju bra Neville," uppmuntrade Hermione. "Vad fick du mer? Örtlära antar jag…"

"Ja, och Skötsel och Vård och Försvar mot Svartkonster," Neville log stolt. "Harry föresten när är första… Aj!"

Harry trampade Neville hårt på foten.

"Galleon," svarade han.

"Men jag har tappat bort min…" sa Neville och grävde i fickan. "Nej, här var den!" sa han och plockade upp en till synes vanlig Galleon.

"Stoppa Ner Den," sa Harry sammanbitet.

"Tyst i klassen," sa professor McGonagall.

Alla tystnade och Harry satte sig på bänken bredvid Ron.

"Jag är glad över att se att alla Gryffindorelever lyckats klara sig så bra att kunna komma hit den här terminen trots att vissa av er måste gå extraundervisning."

Alla tittade på Neville som blev röd i ansiktet.

"Men jag klandrar ingen för det," fortsatte McGonagall. "Förvandlingskonst är inget lätt ämne så därför är det bäst att vi börjar på en gång. Som ni ser har jag delat ut röda böcker på era bänkar och det är skrivböcker för att under FUTT-åren vill jag inte att ni har era anteckningar på olika pergament så att ni slarvar bort dem. Jag är säker på att flera lärare samtycker. Därför kan ni nu ha dem samlade i en bok. Ni kan börja med att skriva namn i dem…"

Harry öppnade första sidan där det redan stod tryckt med snirkliga bokstäver

'_Förvandlingskonst._

_Denna bok tillhör …'_

Harry skrev dit sitt namn.

"Sen kan ni börja anteckna om de jag berättar just nu, nämligen självförvandlingar."

Det hördes ett raspande av fjäderpennor som krafsade ner rubriken.

"Under ert tredje år läste ni om animagusar, nu ska ni börja med förvandlingar som man kan utföra på sig själv utan att behöva vara animagus. Ni såg själva under den Magiska Trekampen hur mr Krum utförde en bubbelförtrollning på sig själv. Den ska vi börja med. För att utföra en bubbelförtrollning…"

Förvandlingskonsten fortföljde och ungefär en timme senare stod Harry, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Parvati och några Hufflepuffelever och väntade utanför växthusen. Snart kom professor Sprout och släppte in dem i växthus nummer två. Även Sprout delade ut skrivböcker och sa hur viktigt det var att hålla ordning på sina studier. Skillnaden från McGonagalls var att hennes var gula.

"Jag är glad att så många har klarat sig bra till FUTT-åren och hoppas på att det ska gå bra för er även i fortsättningen. Vi ska nu börja med farligare växter än vi hållit på med tidigare. I början på terminen ska vi som uppvärmning börja med Piskande Pilträdet som står i skolområdet. Någon som vet vilket namn det även kan gå under?"

Hermione sträckte upp handen till ingens förvåning.

"Miss Granger."

"Piskande Pilträd går även under namnet 'Salix Piscús' och det träd vi har på skolområdet är ett av de få som finns i Europa."

"Bra, fem poäng till Gryffindor, någon som kan berätta om Salix Piscús försvarsmetod?"

Harry som var väl insatt i det räckte upp handen.

"Mr Potter."

"Om man kommer i närheten av det börjar den slåss med grenarna mot en. Och om man krockar i det med en bil så kommer man därifrån halvdöd."

Flera elever skrattade, de visste alla om Harrys och Rons krasch i det piskande pilträdet under deras andra år.

"Bra svar mr Potter, du får fem poäng mer till Gryffindor. Antecknar ni allihop nu?" Det blev ett klirrande med fjäderpennor och bläckflaskor.

"Det är bäst ni lyssnar noga och antecknar under lektionerna," sa professor Sprout. "Ni kommer att få skriva en uppsats i slutet av arbetet. Runt halloween ungefär."

"Kan någon berätta om pilväxter?"

Hermiones hand sträcktes som vanligt upp i vädret, men Sprout var rättvis och lät så många som möjligt svara.

"Mr Longbottom."

"Pilen är av släktet Videväxter, tror jag det var och Pil är mycket bra till trollstavar, det berättade mr Ollivander för mig."

"Jättebra mr Longbottom, ytterligare tio poäng för Gryffindors räkning."

Professor Sprout pratade ett tag om var man kunde hitta Piskande Pilträd och innan hon avslutade lektionen sa hon:

"Under nästa lektion ska vi ut och titta på det Piskande Pilträdet."

Eleverna samlade ihop sina böcker och Hufflepuffeleverna och Gryffindorarna gick upp mot slottet för att äta lunch. På lunchen mötte de Ron, Seamus och Dean som tillsammans med Harry och Hermione gick ner till Hagrids stuga. Ron ställde sig genast och stirrade på en fluffig fågel som satt bredvid Dumbledores Fenix.

"Harry, kolla på den där!" sa Ron.

"Mm," mumlade Harry samtidigt som Hermione sa "Är inte det där en …"

Mer hann hon inte säga förens Hagrid kom ut och började lektionen.

"Hej," sa han betydligt säkrare än vanligt.

Harry gissade att det kunde bero på att Malfoy inte var där, faktum var att det var så få Slytherinare där att Harry undrade om de hade kuggat med flit, bara han som hade sett testralerna förra året och några till var där.

"Jag hade tänkt att vi skulle prata om de här fåglarna. Någon som vet va de heter? Harry?"

"Den fina fågeln där är en Fenix, men den andra vet jag inte…"

"… det är en Fjäderkraxare," fyllde Hermione i.

"Bra!" sa Hagrid, "Tie poäng till Gryffindor."

"Anledningen till att jag visar er båda e att de har nåt gemensamt, nån som vet va de kan va?"

Hermione viftade med handen och till Harrys förvåning gjorde Ron det också.

"Öh… Ron."

"Pappa berättade för mig att de kunde försvinna och dyka upp på ett annat ställe som med spöktransferens."

"Ja, det stämmer fem poäng till Gryffindor till." sa Hagrid. "Ja, visst ja, jag har några skrivböcker om det är nån som vill ha. Räck upp handen så får ni en."

Nästan alla räckte upp handen och Hagrid sa:

"Harry ge mej ett handtag här va."

Harry hjälpte Hagrid att dela ut djuplila böcker till klassen. Tillsist tog han en själv och lektionen började. det blev en intressantlektion, men Harry kände en svag anig av att Hagrid hade fått hjälp med att sätta ihop lektionen.

"Det var den bästa lektion vi har haft med Hagrid," sa Hermione.

"Nej," sa Harry, "jag tyckte bättre om testralerna."

"Kanske för att du kunde se dem," muttrade Ron.

Det blev tyst ett ögonblick.

"Nej nu går vi och äter!" sa Harry

Snabbt gick de upp till Stora Salen och satte sig tillsammans vid Gryffindorbordet. Men innan maten kom fram reste sig Dumbledore upp och sa:

"Jag har att meddela er att vi inte i breven från skolan i somras utnämnde de nya Quidditchkaptenerna, och på grund av den anledningen att Lord Voldermort är tillbaka kommer inga elever att få spela utan att en lärare finns i närheten. Med andra ord så tänker jag nu efter maten tala om för er vilka de nya Quidditchkaptenerna blir! Varsågoda och ät."

Maten dök upp och Harry tuggade i sig den sakta och nervöst. De enda spelarna i hans lag var han själv och Ron som var kvar från förra året och de två slagmännen som de fått efter det att Fred och George blivit avstängda. Harry var nästan bombsäker att han skulle bli kapten för Gryffindor om inte Umbrige livstidsavstängning fortfarande gällde. Han skulle alltså vara tvungen att bygga upp ett helt nytt lag. Harry suckade, det skulle inte bli lätt. Det kändes som han inte hunnit få i sig någonting innan maten försvann från borden och Dumbledore reste sig igen.

"Jag vill att alla som spelar eller skulle vilja spela i något av Quidditchlag stannar kvar, resten kan gå och göra vad ni vill så länge som ni är inomhus."

Det blev ett väldigt skrapande utav stolar när de flesta av eleverna lämnade matsalen. Fem minuter senare sa Dumbledore:

"Om ni alla sätter er i den delen av bordet som är närmst hitåt…" Skrapet från stolarna hördes igen, "… när jag har pratat klart, så kommer era elevhemsföreståndare komma och pratar med er angående lagen."

McGonagall reste sig från sin stol och vandrade ner mot Gryffindorbordet. Eleverna reste sig och flyttade sig till stolarna i närheten av Ron och Harry.

"Okej," började McGonagall. "Jag får säga grattis till vår nya kapten, Potter och säga att vår nuvarande lag består av Harry Potter som är sökare, Ronald Weasley som är vaktare, Andrew Kirke och Jack Sloper som är slagmän. Det betyder att vi behöver tre nya jagare. Ni andra som är kvar här," hon tittade menande på de tio övriga eleverna, "är intresserade av att bli jagare?" De nickade. "Då är uttagningsprovet den femtonde september, så att ni vet. Okej, då är det väl bara att gå och lägga sig då. Marsch i säng."

Alla reste sig, men inte Harry.

"Kommer du då, Harry?" sa Ron.

"Vänta lite," svarade Harry och McGonagall som precis upptäckte att han var kvar vände sig om och såg frågande på honom.

"Var det något du ville Potter?"

"Jo, det här med att jag blev kapten…"

"Vill du inte vara det?"

"Jo, men jag bara undrar, vad det innebär för slags ansvar. Att boka planen till träningarna förstår jag och att se till att vi får ett stabilt lag och så vidare… men vad för slags mer ansvar innebär det?"

"Jag vill att vi vinner så att jag tycker att du ska köra en träning med laget innan uttagningsprovet. Bara för att du ska få en uppfattning om dina medspelare."

"Okej," sa Harry. "Jag undrar också om du hittat en ny kommentator efter Lee."

"Varför undrar du?" frågade McGonagall.

"Nyfiken"

"Nej det har jag inte, men jag lär nog snart hitta en, det finns säkert många som skulle vilja kommentera."

"Ja, det tror jag med. Hej då," sa Harry.

"Lycka till, Potter," ropade McGonagall efter honom.

"Tack," svarade Harry.


	6. 5 Snorgärsen badar

Kapitel 5 Snorgärsen badar

Dagen därpå nålade Harry upp ett pergament på Gryffindors anslagstavla.

Är ni intresserade av att bli jagare?

Kom till Quidditchplanen den 15 september klockan 17:30

Ni som redan är med i laget ombeds att komma ner måndagen den 10:de klockan 17.

Harry Potter

Sedan gick han iväg till sin favoritlektion, han hade höga förväntningar på den nu när Tonks var lärare, Tonks var riktigt nervös, men när Harry, Ron och Hermione klev in blev hon lugnare.

"Hej och välkomna till Försvar mot Svartkonster," sa hon. "Jag heter Tonks och egentligen arbetar jag som Auror. Vill ni veta något mer om mig?"

Lavender räckte upp handen.

"Ja, miss…?"

"Brown, Kan inte du berätta lite om att vara auror?" sa Lavender nyfiket

"Det var det jag tänkte börja med," log Tonks. "Att vara Auror innebär att man måste möta och fånga in onda trollkarlar och häxor. En Auror riskerar sitt liv flera gånger i månaden och särskilt nu när 'Ni-vet-vem' är tillbaka." Hon gjorde en kort paus innan hon sa: "Hur många här inne skulle kunna tänka sig att bli Auror?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione och Neville räckte upp handen, inga andra.

Tonks tittade på Neville.

"Du heter Longbottom va?"

Neville nickade.

"Harry, jag trodde väl det," sa hon och nickade åt Harry. "Ron och Hermione, det var många i en klass som kan tänka sig det yrkeslivet. Tyvärr är det mycket svårt att bli auror, inte alla har kapacitet för att bli det."

Harry räckte upp handen.

"Harry," sa Tonks.

"Jo, jag tror att många skulle vara intresserade av att se din speciella gåva," sa han och log.

"Visst, visst," sa Tonks. "Det är såhär att jag är en morfmagus."

Nästan hela klassen såg frågande på henne.

"Det är en gåva som man föds med och inte kan bli, men likt som en Animagus kan förvandla sig till ett djur så kan en Morfmagus förändra sitt utseende." Tonks koncentrerade sig hårt och helt plötsligt hade hon fått ett gristryne. Klassen skrattade och Tonks fixade tillbaka till sin näsa och drog handen genom det raka ljusblå håret.

"Wow!" utbrast Lavender.

Den Försvar mot Svartkonstlektionen blev en av de bästa Harry någonsin hade haft. Tonks var den bästa lärare som Harry hade haft näst efter Remus.

På lunchen slängde han i sig maten så fort och sprang iväg till uppehållsrummet att inte ens Hermione han fråga vad det var frågan om. Klockan halv tolv låg han på sängen med minnessållet framför sig. Han tittade sig om i rummet en sista gång för att försäkra sig om att han var ensam innan han doppade näsan i tankarna och sa:

"Fem."

Det krängde till och en sekund senare stod Harry ute på skolgården och såg sin pappa och Sirius diskutera någonting, han gick fram till dem och det samma gjorde Peter och Remus som stod en bit ifrån. Det visade sig att de pratade om, utan Harrys förvåning, nästa bus som de skulle göra mot Snape. Nej, tänkte Harry, hans avsky mot Snape kämpade emot hans avsky mot mobbning. Harry såg Snape gå förbi längre bort och han hörde James säga:

"Titta Tramptass, där kommer Snorgärsen."

Sirius tittade upp och ropade:

"Hur mår du Snorgärsen?"

Snape snurrade runt och tog snabbt upp sin trollstav, men James var snabbare.

"Expelliarmus," ropade han och Snapes trollstav flög upp och landade elegant i James hand. Han slängde den snabbt åt sidan som om att han var rädd att den skulle smitta honom med någon sjukdom som Snape bar på.

Snape började springa mot sin stav.

"Impedimenta!" vrålade Sirius. "Skulle du inte behöva en dusch," fortsatte han och tittade menande på James, James nickade och sa:

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Snape flög upp i luften och med sin trollstav styrde James honom mot sjön och släppte honom en bit ut.

"Potter," vrålade en skarp röst och Harry snurrade runt och kom sen på att det inte var honom de menade.

Han såg sin mamma, Lily Evans, komma framspringande.

"Låt bli honom!"

"Vi rör honom inte," sa James vilket var sant eftersom de just hade släppt Snape i vattnet.

"Ta upp honom därifrån!" röt Lily.

"Han får väl skylla sig själv om han inte lärt sig simma," sa Sirius som betraktade den simmande, eller snarare sprattlandes, Snape.

Harry såg hur Snape kravlade sig upp på land medan alla andra verkade titta på när Lily skällde ut James och Sirius. Harry ville varna Sirius och de andra för Snape som just fått tag i sin trollstav och med ett vilt leende riktade den mot James, men eftersom han var i ett minne kunde han ingenting göra. Han hörde till sin förargelse hur Snape två gånger skrek:

"Lamslå!"

James och Sirius föll orörliga ner på marken och Harry såg i ögonvrån hur professor McGonagall kom rusande ner för skolområdet bort mot platsen där Snape nu stod.

"Vad menar du med det här?" sa hon förarget till Snape. "Du vet att lamslagningsbesvärjelsen är förbjuden att använda mot andra elever på skolan! Följ med mig här!" Hon viftade med staven och James och Sirius vaknade upp förargade över att Snape hade lyckats överlista dem. "Ni följer också med!" sa McGonagall sammanbitet.

Harry följde efter när McGonagall föste eleverna uppåt skolan. Hon förde dem in på sitt kontor och Harry kände, mitt i förödelsen, att det var ganska skrattretande att om bara några år skulle Snape vara en kollega till McGonagall och inte en elev.

"Nå?" sa professor McGonagall och tittade strängt över eleverna. "Vad ska det här betyda?"

Snape var tyst, klart bestämd över att inte säga någonting och Sirius och James började prata i munnen på varandra.

"Tyst med er! En i taget," sa McGonagall. "Potter!"

"Snape kom och riktade sig trollstav mot oss och jag uttalade 'Expelliarmus' över honom. Sen fick han tag i sin trollstav och…"

"Black, gick det till så?" Hon vände sig till Sirius som nickade instämmande. "Snape?"

Snape rörde inte en fena utan fortsatte att envist stirra ner i bordet.

"Potter, kan du förklara för mig varför mr Snape är så blöt?"

Den här gången var det James tur att stirra ner i bordet. Han mumlade:

"Han badade lite…"

"Black?"

"Han har säkert inte duschat på flera år," sa Sirius.

"Så ni medger att ni tvingade mr Snape i vattnet?"

James och Sirius nickade.

"Straffkommendering till er alla tre!" sa McGonagall bestämt.

James och Sirius suckade.

"Potter, du får hjälpa till att putsa porslinet i troférummet utan magi. Snape och Black får komma till mitt kontor så ska ni veta vad ni får göra. Ni börjar klockan fem på onsdag eftermiddag."

"Men jag har ju q…" började James.

"I tre dagar," la McGonagall till.

Plötslig kom Harry på tiden, tänk om han skulle komma för sent till trollformellektionen. Han sprang genast till närmsta vägg och tänkte 'endast mellan mig och Sirius'. När han med ett ryck landade i sin egen säng tänkte han att det här ville han se en fortsättning på. Snabbt stuvade han ner minnessållet i sin koffert, slängde en blick på klockan och ilade fort ner till Flitwicks klassrum. Fem minuter försenad steg han in i klassrummet.


	7. 6 Ocklumenering och bokbindning

Kapitel 6 Ocklumenering och bokbindning

Harry ville gärna se mer av Sirius minnen, men den följande veckan gav lärarna så mycket läxor att Harry tvingades att låta bli. När han satt i uppehållsrummet med sin uppsats om 'Locomotor' –besvärjelsen för professor Flitwick flammade plötsligt en eldslåga upp framför honom och efterlämnade ett brev och en fjäder. Dumbledore tänkte Harry på en gång och började öppna brevet då han såg att flera av eleverna i uppehållsrummet stirrade på honom och flera mumlade. De hade självklart sett eldslågan som Fawkes hade gett upphov till. Harry försökte att inte bry sig om dem utan öppnade sakta brevet.

_Kära Harry!_

_Jag vill att du snarast infinner dig på mitt kontor efter det att du har läst brevet. Det är för din ocklumenering som jag nu ska undervisa dig i. Lösenordet är Fräsande Tomtebrusbollar. Jag vill att du bränner upp brevet innan du kommer upp till mitt kontor._

_Dumbledore._

Harry gick fram till brasan, med nästan allas blickar på sig och såg till att brevet blev ordentligt uppbränt innan han städade undan sina läxarbeten och började gå mot porträtthålet.

"Vart ska du?" ropade Hermione efter honom.

Men Harry hade ingen chans att svara när halva uppehållsrummet hörde på, så han sa bara:

"Jag kommer tillbaka snart." Och sen gick han därifrån.

"Fräsande Tomtebrusbollar," sa Harry till stenstatyn som var ingången till Dumbledores kontor. Den hoppade genast åt sidan och Harry klev upp på den roterande stentrappan.

Innan han hann knacka på dörren till kontoret hörde han Dumbledore säga:

"Kom in Harry!"

Harry klev in och såg genast Dumbledore bakom skrivbordet. Han mindes när han under sitt senaste år varit här, under Dumbledores flykt från Hogwarts, hur han hade tittat på Harrys axel eller någonstans i närheten av Harry, det gjorde han inte nu. Han tittade direkt på Harry med sina blå ögon.

"Det gick inte så bra för dig förra året med din ocklumenering," sa han.

Harry nickade instämmande. Om man har extralektioner med Snape går allting allt annat än bra.

"Jag gjorde ett misstag när jag lät professor Snape undervisa dig…" Han tittade på Harry. "Har du haft några drömmar under sommarlovet?" undrade han sen.

"Nej, sir," sa Harry. "Jag har bara tänkt på… på…" Harry kände hur ögonen tårades på honom.

"Sirius," fyllde Dumbledore i.

"Ja," snyftade Harry och ansträngde sig till det yttersta att hålla tillbaka tårarna.

"Jag vet att professor Snape berättade för dig att man skulle stänga av alla känslor i hjärnan."

Harry nickade, han vågade inte säga något för det skulle vara så pinsamt att bryta ihop och börja gråta mitt framför Dumbledore.

"Är du redo för att göra ett försök?"

Harry svarade inte utan ställde sig upp och tog fram sin trollstav och försökte tömma hjärnan.

"Du får använda vilka motbesvärjelser du vill för att stoppa mig, okej"

Harry nickade igen.

"Legilimens," utropade Dumbledore.

Graup stod framför honom och drog upp några träd… Dumbledore som stirrade på hans axel… Profetian som flög ur hans hand och krossades… Sirius som föll till golvet…

"NEEJ!" skrek Harry.

Tårarna strömmade längs hans kinder och han låg på knä i Dumbledores kontor. Dumbledore gav honom en hjälpande hand och Harry reste sig.

"Harry du måste försöka fokusera på nuet och vara helt likgiltig för den som står framför dig. Du får samla dig lite så ska vi testa igen."

Harry samlade ihop mod och försökte fokusera på Dumbledore utan att försöka känna några känslor. Plötsligt kände han den där känslan till att bita till Dumbledore. Nej, tänkte han, det är därför jag är här för att stänga av de där känslorna.

"Legilimens," hörde han Dumbledore ropa.

Ron var angripen av en massa hjärnor… Fokusera på Dumbledore, fokusera på Dumbledore. Sirius, James och Snape fick veta sin straffkommentering av McGonagall… Dumbledores ansikte trädde fram tydligare. Nu såg han bara svaga bilder av sina minnen medan Dumbledores ansikte trädde fram starkare och starkare. Plötsligt blixtrade en stark bild fram av Sirius som låg på stengolvet. Harry kände hur hans ben blev svaga och att han höll på att falla ihop, men han stod kvar och fokuserade blicken på Dumbledore.

"Jättebra Harry!" sa Dumbledore när han hade avbrutit. "Det var en förbättring!"

Harry kände hur benen vek sig och han sjönk ihop på golvet. Han andades häftigt och tårar började strila ner längst hans kinder. Han torkade snabbt bort dem för att Dumbledore inte skulle se.

"Du ska inte skämmas över dina känslor Harry," sa Dumbledore och gav Harry en hjälpande hand. "Du tyckte mycket om Sirius och jag kan förstå att det känns jobbigt."

"Du kan inte förstå ett dugg," sa Harry vasst, fast han inte menade att säga det.

"Harry, tror inte du att jag har haft en familj?" sa Dumbledore lugnt.

Det hade Harry aldrig tänkt på att Dumbledore som var så gammal måste ha mist massor med vänner och bekanta. Sirius var den enda som Harry sörjt så här mycket över eftersom han hade blivigt som en pappa. Dumbledore hade mist en massa personer som stod honom nära…

"Förlåt…" sa Harry tyst.

"Be inte om ursäkt, den här perioden är den jobbigaste i ditt liv."

Harry nickade, han visste inte vad han skulle säga annars. Dumbledore räckte honom ett glas vatten och Harry drack tacksamt upp det.

"Harry, jag bara undrar vilka de tre pojkarna som stod vid professor McGonagall var."

Harry rodnade.

"Bara säg vilka det var så ska jag inte ställa mer frågor."

"Pappa, Sirius och Snape…"

Dumbledore nickade och sa:

"Kom ihåg vad jag sa till dig under ditt första år; det är inte bra att leva i minnen och drömmar utan att leva i nuet."

Harry rörde sig inte ur fläcken, men inbillade sig Dumbledore för en sekund att Harry skulle överge Sirius minnessåll? Aldrig i livet!

"Glöm inte att öva ikväll, Harry," sa Dumbledore och lade en betoning i rösten att det var dags för honom att gå.

Harry ställde vattenglaset på bordet och reste sig, framme vid dörren vände han sig om och sa:

"Öh… god natt då."

Sen gick han ut och stängde dörren noga efter sig.

Den kvällen hade han inga problem med att tömma sina tankar och han sov en djup och drömlös sömn.

Dagen därpå, som var en lördag, fortsatte en trött Harry (som egentligen bara ville en sak) med sina läxor. I sin sovsal stod hans koffert och i hans koffert låg en grön skål full med tankar från Sirius. Harry grävde i sina anteckningar från Flitwicks lektion och försökte att hitta mer information om Locomotor besvärjelsen så att hans uppsats skulle bli två fot och inte en och en halv.

_Locomotor förtrollningen får saker och ting att sväva…_

… tänk om han kunde sväva upp till sitt rum och se vad som händer med Sirius.

_Locomotor kan inte användas på den som uttalar förtrollningen…_

… så synd annars skulle Harry gärna vilja sväva upp till sitt rum.

_Det är en ganska enkel trollformel, men ju större föremålet är, desto svårare blir det…_

… det var bara att låta hela uppehållsrummet sväva till en annan tidszon så han kunde vara själv med minnena.

Innan Harry viste ordet av hade han sagt: 'Locomotor läxor,' och börjat gå upp för trappan med läxorna svävandes alldeles framför sig. Harry lade läxorna på sängen och plockade fram minnessållet ur kofferten. Dess skimrande innehåll lyste lockande mot Harry som genast doppade ansiktet i det och i sin iver glömde att säga ett årtal.

Ett par viskande tjejer i tolvårsåldern pekade på Sirius som gick förbi och sa:

"Visst är han snygg, Marie?"

"Han är helt enkelt underbar!" svarade hennes kompis.

"Hör du Sirius," sa James, "du är ju populär!"

"Sirius!" suckade en av tjejerna.

"De är ju småglin James!" sa Sirius upproriskt. "De går i tvåan, okej, vi går i trean."

"Kom igen nu! Jag har varit intresserad av Evans enda sen vi kom hit första året, hon nobbar mig hela tiden, och du har en hel drös med tjejer som är intresserade och du bryr dig inte!" suckade James.

"Kom igen, jag gillar inte tjejer," sa Sirius. "De får gärna gilla mig men jag tycker att det finns viktigare saker än det!"

"Som vadå?" frågade James och såg ut som ett stort frågetecken.

"Som att va en marodör, dumstrut!" skrattade Sirius och James föll snabbt in i skrattet.

Harry gick fram till väggen och sköt sig bakåt och tänkte 'Endast mellan mig och Sirius.'

Lite sur på sig själv att han hade glömt att säga vilket år han skulle till doppade han huvudet i skålen ytterligare en gång och sa:

"Fem."

Han stod i uppehållsrummet och framför honom stod James och Sirius.

"Hoppas du överlever en straffkommentering med professor M och Snorgärsen," sa James och Harry insåg att han kommit dit han skulle.

"Jodå, jag har ju spegeln med mig," flinade Sirius.

"Vi ses i uppehållsrummet sen då," viskade James till Sirius och Peter.

Harry började känna enormt hat och ovilja mot Peter när han såg honom.

"Vi kommer till spökande stugan, Måntand," log James.

Han och Sirius klättrade ut ur porträtthålet med Harry tätt efter sig. De började gå, men skildes åt efter ett tag då James började går ner mot trofé rummet och Sirius till professor McGonagalls kontor. När Sirius kom dit var Snape redan där, han ställde sig så långt ifrån Snape som var möjligt.

"Ha så trevligt Snorgärsen!" fräste han.

"Så gärna," svarade Snape kyligt.

Dörren till McGonagalls kontor öppnades av professor McGonagall som sa:

"Kom in här nu."

De klev in och ställde sig i varsin ände av kontoret. Hon trollade snabbt fram två trästolar framför katedern.

"Sätt er ner," sa hon.

Motvilligt rörde sig Sirius och Snape mot stolarna och drog dem så de hade en meter emellan varandra. McGonagall tittade strängt på dem båda.

"Ni är här för er straffkommendering, och jag vet att ni ogillar varandra mycket, men ni får sa och sitta närmare så att jag kan se er båda samtidigt!" Hon mumlade någon besvärjelse och stolarna sköts närmare varandra. Sirius och Snape satte sig så långt åt kanten som stolarna tillät utan att stjälpa.

"När ni har slutat larva er," sa professor McGonagall, "så ska vi börja straffkommenderingen."

Hon trollade fram ett träbord och ställde det mittemellan de båda ovännerna som tjurigt stirrade åt varsitt håll.

"Ni ska binda böcker," sa hon och lade fram häften av pergament och röda pärmar. Harry kände genast igen det som de böckerna som Harry hade fått i början av terminen för på framsidan av varje pergamenthäfte stod det 'Förvandlingskonst. Denna bok tillhör…'

McGonagall visade dem hur de skulle göra:

"Jag brukar annars låta professor Flitwick göra det här, men eftersom ni ändå skulle få straffkommendering tycker jag att ni är mer lämpade att göra det. Målet är att ni lyckas binda böcker för elever i sjätte och sjunde årskursen i trettio år framåt."

"Är hon inte riktigt klok," muttrade Sirius när de började.

Snape tittade ner i högen med pärmar och pergament med hat i blicken, men Harry kunde svära på att han nickade instämmande.


	8. 7 Trollkarlsduell i skolkorridoren

Kapitel 7 Trollkarlsduell i skolkorridoren

Harry återvände flera gånger den lördagen till Sirius minnen och straffkommenderingen i McGonagalls kontor. Han plockade fram sig egen Förvandlingskonst bok och undrade om den var bunden av Sirius eller Snape eller om de inte hunnit binda för trettio år framåt utan det här var en av de som Flitwick hade bundit med hjälp av magi. När han återvände för sista gången den dagen, då det hade börjat mörkna ute, var Sirius och Snape inne på sin tredje straffkommendering och Harry hade börjat märka hur hatet mjuknade mellan de båda pojkarna. Nu klarade de av att titta på varandra utan den avsky i blicken som de tidigare haft. Harry undrade om Sirius mådde riktigt bra som helt plötsligt hade slutat att hata Snape. Bok efter bok blev bunden och efter ett tag öppnade Snape munnen för att säga någonting, men stängde den genast som om han hade bränt sig på tungan.

"Då var vi väl klara idag," sa professor McGonagall. "Nu tar ni varandra i hand."

Men istället för att försöka krossa varandras fingrar som de hade försökt med första dagen tog de ett vänskapligt grepp om varandras händer. 'Vad är det som pågår?' tänkte Harry. 'De ska ju hata varandra!'

Harry följde efter Sirius och Snape som gjorde sällskap med varandra på behörigt avstånd. Helt plötsligt utbrast Snape:

"Vad är det för fel på mig?"

"Vad menar du," sa Sirius chockad men Harry kunde ana en viss kyla i hans röst.

Snape snurrade runt så att Sirius var tvungen att tvärstanna några centimeter ifrån honom. Sirius backade genast ett steg bakåt.

"Ja, varför hatar alla mig?" sa Snape och granskade Sirius.

"Jo… öh?" sa Sirius som totalt tappat talförmågan han tog ett djupt andetag och sa sedan: "Kanske för att du är från Slytherin?"

"Men nästan ingen i mitt elevhem gillar mig heller!" suckade Snape irriterat.

Harry stod som paralyserad och lyssnade till de båda tonåringarna.

"Och varför kan inte du och James låta mig vara ifred?"

"Jo, men jag vet inte…" sa Sirius uppgivet det märktes tydligt att han var besvärad över samtalet. "Vi han bråkat sen första årskursen som du kanske minns, finns det någon anledning att ändra på det?"

Det var tydligen fel sak att säga, men Sirius blev i alla fall av med Snape som stormade ner för trapporna mot fängelsehålorna.

Harry suckade och undrade vad det här nu skulle betyda och gick sakta fram mot väggen och tog sig tillbaka till sin egen tid, stoppade undan minnessållet och somnade med kläderna på och glömde att tömma sin hjärna, något som han skulle ångra skarpt dagen därpå.

"Jag är ledsen herre," hördes en bedjande röst.

Harry tittade upp, han låg ihop ringlad på ett skrivbord.

"Du kommer att få ångra det här, Slingersvans," sa en kylig gäll röst ovanför Harry.

Han vände sitt huvud mot mannen bakom sig. Voldermort.

"Ta det lugnt Nagini," sa Voldermort. "Vi ska se till att han blir ordentligt bestraffad."

Harry vände sig mot mannen som låg på knä framför skrivbordet.

"Herre jag ber dig," sa Slingersvans.

"Du har begått ett misstag som du nu ska få sota för," sa Voldermort. "Crucio!"

"AAAAAH"

"Harry vakna Harry! Vad är det frågan om?" Harry hörde Rons röst som om han stod en kilometer ifrån honom, men när Harry slog upp ögonen stod Ron lutad ovanför sängen.

"Han har gjort någonting fel och nu blir han bestraffad för det!" sa Harry betydligt högre än han hade menat det.

"Vem? Vad? Harry vad är det frågan om?" Ron såg oroligt på honom.

"Slingersvans."

"Ska vi gå till Dumbledore?" frågade Ron.

"Nej jag borde stängt av min hjärna innan jag somnade, det är mitt eget fel."

"Okej," sa Ron och såg oroligt på Harry. "Ska vi gå upp? Frukosten serveras om en timme…"

Harry nickade och satte sig upp. Han började klä på sig sina kläder frånvarande, han undrade vad Slingersvans hade gjort för att förtjäna det straffet. Tre kvart senare gick Harry och Ron ner till frukosten och satte sig att vänta på att Stora Salen skulle öppna.

"Imorgon är det vår första träning," sa Ron glatt. "Och på lördag är det uttagning."

"Ja," sa Harry och log artigt, men han var inte glad för han hade en enorm oro vilande i sig. Vad än Slingersvans hade gjort för att förtjäna straffet kände Harr ett stygn av oro. 'Han dödade mina föräldrar,' tänkte Harry, men oron försvann inte. Var det om det där bandet mellan honom och Slingersvans som Dumbledore hade berättat om? "När en trollkarl räddar en annan trollkarls liv skapar det ett särskilt band emellan dem… och jag skulle missta mig mycket om Voldermort vill ha en tjänare som står i skuld till Harry Potter." Harry hörde orden som om Dumbledore stod framför honom och sa dem nu, Harrys oro hade antagligen någonting med detta att göra undra om Slingersvans bestraffning också hade någonting med deras band att göra… Harry skakade av sig tanken när han klev in i Stora Salen för att äta frukost. Inte många minuter senare kom även Hermione in och Harry viskade om sin dröm för henne.

"Harry du borde veta att du skulle stänga av din hjärna vid det här laget…" sa hon och riktade en typisk McGonagall-blick mot honom.

"Ja jag vet," sa Harry surt, "men jag tänkte för mycket på…" han tystnade och rodnade, nu höll han allt på och avslöja sig.

"Harry, vad är det du håller på med?" undrade Hermione oroligt.

"Endast mellan mig och …" Nu höll han på att avslöja sig igen.

"Vem?" sa Ron och tittade nyfiket på Harry.

"Ingen," sa Harry och kände hur kinderna blev heta. Han skämdes för att ha en hemlighet för dem men det var endast mellan honom och Sirius.

"Är det en flicka?" frågade Hermione.

Harry skakade på huvudet.

"En kille!?" utbrast Ron och såg äcklad ut.

"Hallå Ron, tänk lite va," sa Harry och vände sig mot Ron. "Det är inga kärleksbekymmer för min del, faktum är att det inte är några bekymmer alls utan att allt är jättebra."

Hermione tittade chockat på Ron, ingen kunde förstå hur Harry plötsligt kunde vara så glad när han tillbringat mer än halva sommaren med att gråta över Sirius, men ingen av dem ville nämna det i rädsla av att Harry skulle börja gråta inför hela Stora Salen. Efter frukosten tyckte Ron att de skulle ut och spela lite Quidditch för solen lyste och vädret var precis rätt. Hermione tyckte istället att Harry skulle ta fram sin galleon och ställa in ett nytt datum. Harry tittade på båda och suckade:

"Okej Hermione, jag ställer in den."

Han plockade fram sin galleon och började mixtra med siffrorna på kanten av den.

"Blir tisdag bra?" undrade han och de båda andra nickade.

Han ställde in datumet för den kommande tisdagen och stoppade ner galleonen i fickan. Harry kände hur den blev varm och förstod att alla hade fått meddelandet. Han log och vände sig sedan till Ron.

"Jag är ledsen, men jag hinner verkligen inte spela Quidditch."

Ron såg uppriktigt lite ledsen ut, men Harry reste sig och började gå därifrån. Han hörde hur Ron sa:

"Vad håller han på med egentligen?" '

Och Harry kände ett stygn av dåligt samvete, det var bara en tidsfråga innan han var tvungen att berätta för dem. När han vände sig om såg han att Ron hade vänt sig mot Ginny och Hermione drömmande såg ner i sin tallrik. Harry suckade djupt och började sakta gå upp för marmortrappan till uppehållsrummet.

"Det är bara en tidsfråga innan du måste berätta för dem," sa Harry högt till sig själv och var så frånvarande att han gick rakt in i någon.

"Förlåt," sa han utan att titta på personen.

"Du kan väl se dig för vart du går!" fräste någon och Harry snurrade runt.

Det var Roger Davies som hade uttalat sig, men det var inte honom som Harry hade gått in i, det var Cho. Harry väntade sig att det skulle kränga till lite i magen, men han kände ingenting.

"Förlåt," upprepade Harry.

"Du ska låta bli att gå in i min flickvän!" morrade Davies.

"Jag har sagt förlåt!" utropade Harry.

Han såg hur Cho drog i Davies tröja och viskade:

"Kom så går vi…"

"Nej, han gick in i dig med flit!" nästan skrek han. "Du ska få sota för det här!"

"Så vad tänker du göra?" sa Harry kyligt.

Davies drog fram sin trollstav och Harry gjorde likadant.

"Sluta stöta på min tjej!" gormade Davies.

"Jag gick inte in i henne med flit," morrade Harry argt.

Davies stoppade in sin trollstav igen, men Harry behöll sin ute.

"Jag tänker se till att du ska få ett ordentligt straff!"

"Så vad tänker du göra?" sa Harry än en gång. "Slå oss i Quidditch?" Han hånskrattade.

Harry vände sig om och började gå upp för trappan då han hörde hur Davies ropade något, Harry duckade snabbt undan och såg en röd stråle susa över honom. Harry identifierade den som en lamslagningsbesvärjelse. Han ställde sig upp igen och just som Davies öppnade munnen skrek Harry:

"Expelliarmus!"

Davies trollstav flög upp och landade i Harrys hand.

"Ledsen och behöva säga det Davies, men jag tror att jag har vunnit."

"Inte alls," fräste Davies och kastade sig mot Harry.

"Impedimenta!" vrålade Harry och Davies stannade mitt i rörelsen.

Han kastade staven tillbaka till Davies och började gå upp igen och svängde just runt ett hörn då han hörde Davies vråla något till honom att han allt skulle få se. Harry brydde sig inte och gick istället upp mot uppehållsrummet och minnessållet. Skålen med Sirius tankar fick Harry att bli frånvarande igen.


	9. 8 Måntands hemlighet avslöjas

Kapitel 8 Måntands hemlighet avslöjas

Sirius gick ensam genom korridoren, varför gjorde han det? Harry tittade ut genom ett fönster och såg fullmånen lysa in. Borde inte Sirius vara hos Remus nu. Harry hörde hur Sirius pratade med sig själv.

"Jag kommer Måntand, jag ska bara hämta…"

Harry kunde inte höra vad han skulle hämta och sprang ifatt Sirius och lyssnade med öronen på topp.

"Jag kommer Måntand, jag ska bara hämta Slingersvans."

Harry såg hur Sirius tog av åt höger där han borde ha tagit vänster för att komma till Gryffindortornet. Harry såg till sin förfäran att han styrde stegen åt sjukhusflygeln. Sirius fortsatte mumla för sig själv och Harry såg genast att någon var på väg i motsatt riktning. De kommer att krocka, tänkte Harry och föreställde sig när han och Cho krockat tidigare den dagen. Harry hann aldrig tyda vem det var innan de krockade precis vid ett fönster och den andre personen lystes upp i månljuset. Det var Snape.

"Snape!" spottade Sirius fram.

"Black…" sa Snape lugnt.

De båda tonårspojkarna tittade noga på varandra som om de bestämde vad de skulle göra med den andre. Snape drog fram sin trollstav, Sirius likaså.

"Du tycker att vi skulle fortsätta vara fiender, Black, och jag…" började Snape men Sirius avbröt honom.

"Du vet mycket väl att det passar oss båda bäst så, men om det var något annat kan du väl klämma fram det," spottade han.

"Visst," fräste Snape surt, men han hade ingen hatisk röst vilket fick Sirius att slappna av lite.

"Expelliarmus," sa Snape tyst och Sirius trollstavflög upp och landade i Snapes utsträckta hand.

"Vad var det där bra för," sa Sirius och hans ögon smalnade.

"Bara som säkerhetsåtgärd," viskade Snape. "Jag vill veta var Lupin är, är hans mamma sjuk igen?" Snape riktade båda trollstavarna mot Sirius.

"Ja…" sa Sirius en smula irriterat.

"Det svaret nöjer jag mig inte med om jag så får tusen galleoner."

"Vill du veta allt så trycker du bara på knölen vid roten på det piskande pilträdet och kliver ner i gången så får du veta allt!" frästa Sirius argt.

Snape släppte Sirius stav och gick snabbt iväg med manteln böljande efter sig och Sirius fortsatte upp mot sjukhusflygeln. Plötsligt kom James springande emot honom och sa:

"Har du fått ut honom än, Tramptass?"

"Nej," viskade Sirius, "Jag har just skickat iväg Snorgärsen till en säker död."

"Är du inte riktigt klok!" utbrast James. "Inte till Måntand va?"

Sirius nickade med en belåten min på läpparna och James störtade bestört iväg.

"Vart ska du Tagghorn?" skrek Sirius.

Han ryckte i dörren till sjukhusflygeln, den var låst. Harry suckade och önskade högt och tydligt att Snape trots allt skulle hinna dö och James inte skulle komma i tid. Tyvärr skulle Snape överleva…

"Alohomora," viskade Sirius och dörren till sjukhusflygeln svängde upp. "Slingersvans," viskade han tyst.

"Tramptass!" utbrast Slingersvans.

"Sch," sa Sirius. "Förvandla dig så att vi kommer ut härifrån."

Slingersvans förvandlade sig genast till en råtta som senare i sitt liv skulle bli kallad Scabbers. Slingersvans och Sirius (nu i form av en stor svart hund) började springa ner för trapporna och Harry hade svårt att hänga med. Tillslut kom de ut på skolområdet, men när de fick syn på James som släpade upp Snape ur gången under det piskande pilträdet förvandlade de sig genast tillbaka och började springa ner för gräsplanen. Inte långt efter dem kom Dumbledore nerstormandes från skolhuset.

"Mr Snape, mr Potter, förklara er!" sa han argt.

Ingen sa någonting och istället frågade Dumbledore:

"Vem berättade för mr Snape om ingången?"

"Det gjorde jag," sa Sirius tyst som redan ångrade att han hade sagt något till Snape överhuvudtaget.

"Straffkommendering, mr Black," sa Dumbledore. "Vad det gäller dig mr Snape så förbjuder jag dig att tala om det här för någon alls."

"Hur kan du få mig att vara tyst?" sa Snape kallt.

"Om du inte gör det frivilligt måste jag tyvärr tvinga dig," sa Dumbledore lugnt.

"Jag skulle vilja se dig försöka," flinade Snape och började springa upp mot slottet.

Sirius höjde trollstaven men Dumbledore lyfte en avrådande arm och Sirius var tvungen att sänka staven igen. Dumbledore gjorde en sväng på sin stav och Snape stannade mitt i rörelsen. Dumbledore gick lugnt upp till honom och sa:

"Jag blir tyvärr tvungen att ge även dig straffkommendering Severus och kasta en tysthetsförtrollning på dig är jag rädd. Silencio!"

Först blev Snape helt stum sen vände han på klacken och gav sig genast av tillbaka mot slottet och Harry tog tag i närmsta träd, sköt sig bakåt och tänkte 'Endast mellan mig och Sirius.'

Harry ställde sig upp, tog sin kvast och började gå ner mot Quidditchplanen efter någon minuts eftertanke. Han ville att Ron skulle vara glad och inte bli sur på honom och dessutom så saknade han Quidditch jättemycket! När han klev in på planen möttes han av synen med Ginny som sköt klonken mot målringarna och Ron gjorde sitt bästa för att rädda dem. Efter att Harry bara hade tittat några minuter avgjorde han att båda var lika duktiga.

"Hallå Harry, kom upp hit!" ropade Ron och Harry ryckte till, han hade vant sig vid att vara osynlig som i Sirius minnen.

"Visst," sa Harry och svängde benet över kvasten. Han sparkade ifrån och kände hur vinden susade mot hans ansikte, åh vad han saknade sitt gamla Quidditchlag med Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George och Oliver Wood. Han ville att de alla skulle komma tillbaka så att de kunde fortsätta spela tillsammans.

"Harry, kom hit så får du spela jagare," ropade Ginny.

Harry flög ner till dem och Ginny passade honom han flög upp och släppte klonken som flög ner mot Ginny som elegant fångade den genom att nästan ramla av kvasten. Ron började skratta och Ginny svarade med att kasta klonken stenhårt i magen på honom. Ron slutade genast att skratta och passade upp till Harry som passade bakåt till Ginny som passade tillbaka till Harry som sköt mot målet, Ron fångade bollen. De fortsatte så ett tag tills Ron höll på att bli nerslagen från kvasten av en dunkare som kommit från ingenstans. Harry tittade sig omkring vad dunkaren hade kommit ifrån eftersom de inte hade spelat med dunkare. Det visade sig att den hade slitit sig från bollådan som Ron hade lämnat öppen. Harry försökte febrilt fånga in dunkaren och misslyckades två gånger innan han flög ner på marken och fångade in den. Han tryckte ner den i lådan och stängde igen locket innan han flög upp och talade om för Ginny och Ron att han skulle spela mot Ginny så att hon lärde sig att finta. Ginny började på andra sidan om planen och Harry vid Ron, när Ginny började flyga flög Harry fram och försökte att ta klonken ifrån henne. Han lyckade de första tio gångerna sen kom Ginny i bättre form och kom ända fram till målet, men där räddade Ron klonken.

Trötta och svettiga gick de en halvtimme senare in i omklädningsrummet för att byta om, de pratade glatt med varandra och plötsligt frågade Ron:

"Hur går det med Dean då?"

Harry suckade och tänkte på Cho, det hade inte vart särskilt lyckat, men hon kunde väl vara ihop med den där Davies. Harry brydde sig inte.

"Jodå," sa Ginny, "han är väl gullig."

"Väl…?" sa Ron.

"Ja, jag känner honom inte så jättebra än…"

Kärleksproblem var ingenting som Harry bekymrade sig över, han var avskild från sådana problem för han var ingen människa. Det kändes så i alla fall, som om han var en maskin som skapats för att förgöra Voldermort och när han skapades råkade några känslor slinka med. Han kände ett styng i magen, han hade ännu inte talat om för vare sig Ron eller Hermione vad profetian hade innehållit, han visste redan att deras reaktion skulle bli jobbig. Antingen skulle de väl behandla honom som en glasdocka och se till att han aldrig gjorde någonting som skulle skada honom, eller, och det var det här Harry var mest rädd för att det skulle inträffa, var att de skulle se honom som 'Den berömda Harry Potter som ska rädda världen från Voldermort' och det skulle betyda att han inte längre skulle ha några riktiga vänner. Han var ännu inte redo att berätta för dem helt enkelt…


	10. 9 Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore och profetia...

Kapitel 9 Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore och profetians innehåll

Han såg Sirius framför sig, det verkade ta honom en evighet att falla.

"Sirius," skrek Harry, "Sirius, SIRIUS!"

"Harry?"

"SIRIUS, Kom tillbaka!"

"Harry vakna, du drömmer," Seamus ruskade om Harry som försökte titta på honom, men kunde ingenting se eftersom tårarna strömmade längst kinderna på honom.

"Sirius," snyftade han och plockade upp tvåvägs spegeln ur sin koffert. Han mindes tydligt hur den hade gått sönder när han lagt den i sin koffert och blivit chockat när han hade funnit den hel igen på Privet drive.

"Klarar du dig Harry?" undrade Seamus som stod vid hans säng.

"Ja," snörvlade Harry och tittade på klockan, den visade tio på kvällen, Harry hade inte sovit i mer än en timme.

Seamus gick tillbaka till sin säng och Harry tittade in i spegeln och sa:

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

Ingenting hände.

"Måntand," sa Harry istället.

Snart dök bilden av Remus ansikte upp i spegelbilden och när han fick syn på Harry frågade han genast:

"Vad är det Harry?"

"Sirius," mumlade Harry.

"Jag vet att det är jobbigt för dig, för mig med, men du måste leva med det," sa Remus, "Tramptass var stark och det är du också."

"Dumbledore berättade för mig vad profetian innehöll," sa Harry istället.

"När då?" frågade Remus.

"I våras efter att jag kom tillbaka från mysterieavdelningen."

Det blev tyst en stund och Remus sa:

"Nå?"

"Vadå?" undrade Harry.

"Ville du inte berätta vad den innehöll?"

"Vet inte ni i orden det?" undrade Harry chockat.

Remus gjorde en kombination av en nick och en skakning på huvudet och suckade.

"En av oss måste dö…" sa Harry

"Vad sa du, Harry?" frågade Remus.

Harry behövde inte anstränga sig för att minnas profetians innehåll, han mindes det som om det var igår då en miniatyrvariation av professor Trelawney hade talat om det.

"Det var professor Trelawney som uttalade sig för Dumbledore… såhär sa hon: 'Den som har makten att besegra Mörkrets herre är på väg … född av dem som tre gånger trotsat honom, född när den sjunde månaden dör … och Mörkrets herre ska märka ut honom som sin like, men han skall besitta en kraft som Mörkrets herre ej känner till … och den ene av dem måste dö för den andres hand för ingen av dem kan leva om den andra överlever … den som har makten att besegra Mörkrets herre skall födas när den sjunde månaden dör …' och det betyder…" Harry tystnade och såg på Remus som fick ett besvärat uttryck i ansiktet.

"Det var för mycket på en gång," mumlade han. "Jag önskar att jag kunde hjälpa dig."

"Jag känner mig som ett vandrande vapen som kommer att skjuta Voldermort om inte han hinner ta sönder mig först."

"Jag tror…" började Remus. "Jag tror att du borde försöka leva som vanligt och inte bry dig om det, bara försöka vara en människa bland alla andra."

"Hur då?" utbrast Harry. "Jag känner mig inte ens som en människa."

"Försök Harry, du måste försöka," sa Remus med en trött blick.

"Hur ska jag kunna 'glömma' en sån sak?"

"Försök att tänka på den mindre då," sa Remus.

Harry svarade inte. Remus tittade på honom.

"Nä, jag måste gå och lägga mig, Fenixorden har ett möte tidigt imorgon och du har skola," sa han. "God natt!"

"God natt," sa Harry och Remus vandrade ut ur bild.

Harry gäspade och försökte tömma hjärnan vilket han misslyckades totalt med och höll på att somna innan han påminde sig själv att han var tvungen att tömma den. Det betydde att Harry inte lyckades somna fören klockan hade slagit tre och solen sakta hade börjat vandra uppför himlavalvet.

Harry gäspade och drog täcket över huvudet, solen stod nu ganska så högt på himmelen, men ännu hade ingen av de andra i sovsalen vaknat för det var helt tyst. Trots att hade somnat så sent vaknade han så tidigt, tänkte han. Harry vände sig om och möttes av en hemsk syn. Sovsalen var helt tom och klockan på sängbordet visande inte mindre än tjugo över tio, detta betydde att han redan missat hela förvandlingskonsten och att örtläran började om inte mindre än tio minuter. Harry flög upp, varför hade de andra inte väckt honom? Hann kläder flög på. Hoppandes för att ta på sig den andra skon och med väskan flygande efter sig skyndade sig Harry ner för marmortrappan och ut till växthus nummer två, men där var inga av hans klasskompisar. Han tänkta skarpt för att försöka komma på vad de skulle göra. Efter en stund slog det Harry, det piskande pilträdet! Harry började springa igen och kom fatt de andra i gruppen innan de hade kommit ända fram till sitt mål. Professor Sprout tycktes inte märka någonting.

"Var har du varit?" viskade Hermione när hon fick syn på honom.

"Försov mig…" svarade Harry.

"Vart är Ron då?" viskade Hermione vidare.

"RON?" undrade Harry högt så att flera elever tittade på honom. "Han har väl inte örtlära?"

"Nej, men han var inte på förvandlingskonsten," sa Hermione.

"Jag undrade just varför inte han väckte mig i morse, han var inte i sovsalen i alla fall…" sa Harry och sänkte rösten.

"Borde vi inte säga till Sprout om det?" undrade Hermione oroligt.

"Jo, kanske," sa Harry, "Men säg du till att vi måste prata med henne."

"Okej," sa Hermione och nickade.

Klassen saktade in, de stod nu två meter ifrån pilträdets yttersta grenar.

"Jaha…" började professor Sprout och Hermione räckte upp handen.

"Vad är det miss Granger?" undrade professor Sprout.

"Jo jag skulle vilja prata med er, professorn, bara någon minut och det är viktigt."

Klassen stirrade på henne, hon hade aldrig avbrutit en lektion någon gång (med undantag lektionen med professor Binns under deras andra år).

"Jo visst," sa professor Sprout och gick en bit ifrån eleverna.

"Kom," väste Hermione och ryckte tag i Harrys arm och släpade med honom bort till deras lärare.

Professor Sprout tittade på dom.

"Ja, vad var det om?" undrade hon. "Gå inte närmare!" ropade hon sen till några av eleverna.

"Öh… jo," började Hermione. "Som du kanske märkt så är inte Neville här och under våran förra lektion var ingen av killarna från Gryffindor på lektionen. Det visade sig att Harry hade försovit sig, men…"

"…men sovsalen var tom, det var bara jag där, alla de andra är borta," suckade Harry.

"Det behöver inte vara något allvarligt," sa professor Sprout, "men om ni är oroliga kan ni kila upp och prata med McGonagall."

"Okej," sa Harry och tog ett stadigare grepp om väskan och med Hermione precis bakom sig kutade han upp mot slottet.

"Kan du sakta ner lite Harry?" flåsande Hermione och Harry saktade in precis vid ek porten.

Några sekunder senare kom Hermione fram.

"Kan vi gå nu?" mumlade hon.

"Ja, men tänk om det hänt dom något, tänk om Vold…"

"Harry!" avbröt Hermione. "Hur skulle Voldermort kunna ta sig in på skolan där Albus Dumbledore finns?"

"Jag vet inte? Han kanske besitter någon som han gjorde med Quirrel och Ginny…"

"Ta det lite lugnt va?" sa Hermione när de stannade utanför McGonagalls klassrum.

De knackade på.

"Vad vill ni?" undrade McGonagall när hon öppnade.

"Vi är oroliga för Ron, Seamus, Neville och Dean för de är försvunna."

"Jaså," svarade McGonagall, "de är uppe hos rektorn och det borde du också vara Potter."

"Varför då?" undrade Harry.

"Gå dit så får du se, jag blir nog rädd att jag måste följa dig…"

"Det behövs inte, jag kan lösenordet," sa Harry.

"Bra, och miss Granger kan gå tillbaka till sin lektion," sa McGonagall.

Hermione nickade och sedan gick de därifrån. De sa hejdå en liten stund senare och Harry gick mot stenstatyn utanför Dumbledores kontor.

"Fräsande tomtebrusbollar," sa han och statyn hoppade åt sidan.

Harry klev upp på den roterande trappan och fann sig själv stå och bara stirra på dörren utan att knacka på. Han grep tag i den stora portklappen och knackade. Ingenting hände. Han knackade en gång till. Fortfarande inget svar, han grep då tag i dörrhandtaget och vred upp dörren. Han stod långe på tröskeln och stirrade på rektorns tomma kontor innan han klev in.

"Välkommen Harry," sa Dumbledore.

"Hej," sa Harry förbryllat. "Vad gör ni?"

"Ingenting för att vara ärlig, vi har väntat på dig," sa Dumbledore.

Harry tittade surt på Ron och de andra killarna:

"Varför väckte ni mig inte?"

"Jag lovar Harry," sa Ron, "att vi försökte, men du sov som en stock."

"Stockar kan inte sova," muttrade Harry han vände sig till Dumbledore igen. "Så ni har bara suttit här och stirrat på fyra väggar medan ni väntat på mig?"

"Nej inte direkt," svarade Dumbledore. "Faktum är att det här rummet är runt och så har vi småpratat lite. I alla fall nu till det vi skulle prata om. Varsågod och sitt Harry." Dumbledore drog fram en fåtölj.

Harry slog sig ner och tittade på de andra innan uppmärksamheten åter riktades till Dumbledore som började prata.

"Vad ni först av allt behöver veta är att andra kriget nu har börjat och det har ni själva läst om. Därför kommer nu extrakurser i försvar mot svartkonster och duellering startas av professor Tonks och professor Flitwick. Och jag vet att alla ni här redan går extralektioner med Harry."

De andra tittade på Harry innan Dumbledore fortsatte.

"Dessutom bör ni känna till de här breven," han drog fram ett mörkgrönt kuvert i lite större format än ett illvrål. "Det här är de brev som skickas ut till varje elev eller lärare som har förlorat en släkting eller nära anhörig i kriget och som ni alla förstår kommer alla att drabbas på något sätt. Ja, det var väl allt, några frågor?"

Ingen sa någonting till en början.

"Em… jo, sir," sa Dean som inte var van att tala direkt till rektorn, "kommer det även kunna drabba min familj, jag menar dem är ju mugglare och så…"

"Det är inte så stor risk att de blir dödade eftersom Voldermort till största del är ute efter att styra häxor och trollkarlar, men det kan drabba dig på andra sätt," svarade Dumbledore.

"Hur då?" undrade Dean.

"Låt säga att någon i Seamus familj går bort, du som är hans vän kommer då märka hans nedstämdhet och därför må dåligt även själv."

Dean såg fundersam ut och Dumbledore sa istället:

"Ron, hur har du mått i sommar?"

"Själv har jag känt mig ganska bra, men varit lite nerstämd och så…" sa Ron.

"Varför tror du att du gjorde det?" frågade Dumbledore vidare så att Harry började undra om Rita Skeeter dolde sig bakom skägget och se halvmåneformade glasögonen.

"Öh… jo jag saknade väl Sirius, antar jag," sa Ron och såg precis lika misstänksam ut som Harry kände sig.

"Jo, men var du inte mest ledsen för att Harry var mycket nerstämd?"

"Jo," sa Ron och tycktes fatta vinkeln som även Harry, Dean och Seamus tycktes göra.

"Okej," sa Dumbledore, "då kan ni återvända till lunchen."

Harry reste sig och började gå efter de andra.

"Vänta lite Harry," sa Dumbledore och Harry stannade, Seamus och Dean kastade nyfikna blickar över axeln.

När dörren hade stängts efter dem vände sig Dumbledore till Harry och sa:

"Jag vill att dina ocklumeneringslektioner blir regelbundna så jag skulle vilja föreslå att du kommer varje onsdag mellan klockan åtta till tio på kvällen."

Harry grävde fram sitt schema i väskan och började fylla i det på onsdagen.

"Nej, vänta," sa Dumbledore och tog schemat ifrån honom och skrev någonting. "Glöm inte bort att det ska vara hemligt."

Han gav tillbaka schemat till Harry där det nu stod 20.00-22.00 Extra Läxor (O).


	11. 10 Första bråket med snorgärsen

Kapitel 10 Första bråket med Snorgärsen

"Okej allihopa, nu kör vi igång," ropade Harry och tittade på de tre spelarna som flög upp från marken.

Det var Andrew, Jack och Ron. Harry sparkade själv ifrån med kvasten, de hade just ett snyggt lag. Tre jagare saknades och det var bara att vänta till på lördag för att få ett fullbordat lag. Han bromsade in kvasten och ropade på sina lagkamrater.

"Då är det så här," sa han, "eftersom vi inte har ett fullt lag kan vi inte köra ett vanligt träningspass så istället har vi övningar, den första är straffar."

De samlades på ett led och Ron flög bort till målringarna. Antingen berodde det på att Ron hade förbättrats stort sen förra året eller så berodde det på att varken Andrew eller Jack hade lärt sig sikta, för Ron släppte inte in en boll. Sen fick slagmännen öva med att skjuta dunkare på en måltavla (som Harry med hjälp av magi hade satt upp), medan Harry övade vidare med straffar på Ron. Andrew missade måltavlan nästan hela tiden, men Jack var bättre för han kom snabbt i form och träffade mitten en gång. Harry lärde dem sengångargreppet och andra taktiker inom flygning och efter en lång timme gick de tillbaka. Harry vände sig om och såg solen gå ner i horisonten.

"Gick det bra?" undrade Hermione när de steg in.

"Vi överlevde," suckade Ron.

"Varför skulle ni inte göra det?" skrattade Hermione, men Ron tittade allvarligt på henne.

"När man har någon som Andrew Kirke till slagman kan man vara glad om man slipper sjukhusflygeln efter ett träningspass," sa han.

"Så dålig kan han väl inte vara," suckade Hermione.

Ron bara skakade på huvudet och mumlade något som var mycket likt ett 'jo' och Hermione vände sig till Harry.

"Det kan han väl inte?" Hon lät uppgiven.

"Han blir i alla fall bättre och bättre, som tur är inte tvärt om…" Harry log, om de hittade tre bra jagare så skulle deras lag vara oslagbart, hoppades han.

"Men Harry…" sa Hermione.

"Vad?" undrade Harry.

"Tänker du berätta för oss någon gång vad det är du håller på med?" frågade hon.

"Någon gång… Kanske," svarade Harry frånvarande eftersom han, när Hermione påminde honom, börjat tänka på minnessållet och undrade vad det var för någonting med Snape han hade inte längre den hatiska blicken när han tittade på Sirius längre. Harry kunde tydligt minnas att den fortfarande var kylig, men inte hatisk som den varit tidigare.

"Hallå, Harry!" sa Ron och viftade med handen framför Harrys ansikte.

"Va!?" sa Harry.

"Jag sa just att vi är oroliga för vad det är du håller på med," sa Hermione.

"Ta det lugnt va," sa Harry irriterat, "tror ni att jag bryter mot reglerna?"

Ron skrattade och sa:

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig!"

"Lägg av, det är privat bara," sa Harry och började känna ilskan rinna upp i ansiktet. "Jag går och lägger mig."

"God natt," sa Hermione och Ron i kör.

"Mm," muttrade Harry till svar och gick upp till sovsalen som han hopades att finna tom, men där var Seamus som – igen – läste Fantomen. Han märkte inte att Harry hade kommit in vilket Harry tog som ett plustecken och plockade fort fram minnessållet. Hur mycket som det än drog åt det hållet att få se fortsättningen från Sirius femte år övervägde inte det lusten av att se något nytt. Harry stoppade på nytt ner huvudet i skålen och sa:

"Ett."

Harry snurrade runt innan han landade på alla fyra utanför Försvar mot Svartkonster salen. Dörren öppnades och elever stormade ut, Harry drog sig automatiskt tillbaka och tittade sig spänt omkring för att se Sirius. Ja, där var han med James, Peter och Remus. De hade tydligen blivit vänner och Harry såg dem följa elevmassan ner mot Stora Salen, men när de kom fram gick de bara rakt förbi och satte sig på en bänk längre bort och James utbrast:

"Jag kan bara inte förstå hur han lyckas!"

"Vem?" undrade Peter.

"Snape!" nästan skrek James. "Han tycker ju att Försvar mot Svartkonster är världens lättaste, jag hatar det!"

"Men det var väl ingen nyhet, James," sa Remus.

Harry mindes när Sirius sagt att Harrys pappa inte var så förtjust i Försvar mot Svartkonster.

"Titta föresten där går han, jag har sån lust att förhäxa honom," utbrast James.

"Gör inte det," avrådde Sirius, "Det skulle vara snyggt om du blev avstängd efter bara några veckor."

"Det skiter jag i," vrålade James så högt att alla elever som stod utanför stora salen vände sig om – inklusive Snape.

"Du där!" ropade James ilsket till Snape.

"Vad är det?" undrade Snape med ögonen blixtrade till när han såg James. "Vad ska du göra? Förhäxa mig?"

"Varför inte?" fräste James.

"Lägg av nu va," pep Peter som såg skräckslagen ut vid tanken på bråk.

Snape blängde ilsket på Peter.

"Käften med dig va, skitunge," sa han och Peter tittade ner i marken och rodnade.

"Våga inte förolämpa mina vänner, äckelpotta," fräste Sirius och drog fram sin trollstav.

"Slusk!" skrek Snape och vid det här laget hade alla som väntat på att få komma in i Stora Salen samlats runt dem.

"Flottäckel."

"Knäppgök."

"Idiot."

"Fegis!"

"Snorgärs."

"Expelliarmus!" vrålade Snape och Sirius trollstav flög upp och landade bredvid Snape.

"Accio trollstav," mumlade Remus och Sirius trollstav flög upp och hamnade i Remus hand. "Expelliarmus," sa han sen och Snapes trollstav hamnade också i hans hand. Remus reste sig upp och kastade Snapes trollstav så långt bort från dem som möjligt. Sen drog han med motvilliga James och Sirius in till Stora Salen. Harry suckade och tog sig tillbaka till verkligheten innan han åter igen dök huvudet i skålen och den här gången sa:

"Fem."

"Jag är ledsen Måntand," sa Sirius.

"Det är okej, Tramptass," sa Remus, "Dumbledore gör ju så att han håller tyst."

"Nej det är inte okej," envisades Sirius, "men jag ska gå och ta mitt straff nu, med Snorgärsen!"

"Lycka till," sa James och Sirius lämnade uppehållsrummet.

Harry suckade när Sirius och Snape klev in i professor McGonagalls rum och satte sig vid ett bord fullt av pergamenthäften och pärmar.

"Inte igen," suckade Sirius.

"Ni vet vad ni ska göra," sa McGonagall strängt, "Sätt igång!"

Bok efter bok blev färdigbunden och Harry vet inte hur länge han suttit där och tittat på de två pojkarna som band böcker, men tillsist sa professor McGonagall:

"Ja, nu får det räcka, ni har bundit böcker för FUTT-elever i sammanlagt trettionio år framåt."

Snape och Sirius nästan sprang ut ur klassrummet och Sirius suckade av lättnad:

"Äntligen över, jag tänker inte binda en bok till i hela mitt liv."

"Inte jag heller," sa Snape.

Det blev en tyst stund när de insåg att de höll med varandra innan Snape sa:

"Kan du ge mig en riktig förklaring till varför alla hatar mig?"

Sirius blev stillastående ett tag innan han sa:

"Alla hatar dig inte, de ogillar dig bara."

"Varför?" undrade Snape bryskt.

Sirius ryckte på axlarna.

"Okej, men varför hatar du mig då?"

"Det var väl nåt i första året, och sen dess har vi bara hatat varandra," sa Sirius. "Stör det dig?"

Först såg det ut som Snape skulle svara: "Inte det minsta," men han ångrade sig i sista sekund och sa:

"Ja."

"På vilket sätt?" sa Sirius i ett försök att låta oberoende, men misslyckades totalt med det.

"Har du någon gång blivit förolämpad inför en elevmassa?"

"Nej," sa Sirius och synade Snape.

"Då vet du inte hur det känns," sa Snape med besvärad blick.

De gick sida vid sida ett tag innan de skiljdes åt och Sirius fortsatte upp mot uppehållsrummet, men Harry följde inte efter. Han satte sig lutad mot väggen med ansiktet i händerna och undrade vad allt var frågan om, han kände en enorm huvudvärk och lyfte upp händerna från ansiktet. Han satt lutad mot väggen i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Det var ett annat minne ur Sirius liv antog han. Sirius satt i en fåtölj vid brasan och James stod borta vid anslagstavlan.

"Är det något nytt?" ropade Sirius till James.

"Nej, bara att femteårseleverna ska till yrkesrådgivning, men det har vi ju inte förens nästa år."

"Bara skönt, då har vi ju inte något…"

Men vad Sirius tänkte säga fick Harry inte veta för hans blick flög upp mot trappan till flickornas sovsal där en lång blond tjej kom ner.

"Hej Helen!" ropade Sirius.

"Hej Sirius," fnittrade tjejen.

"Trivs du på Hogwarts?" frågade han.

"Ja," fnittrade Helen vidare, "Jag trivs överallt där du finns."

Harry såg hur Sirius blev lite skär om kinderna, men det försvann snabbt.

"Varför kommer du inte och sätter dig här," sa Sirius och vinkade till sig Helen som kom och satte sig rakt i Sirius knä. Hon började pilla med Sirius långa hår och Harry såg att Sirius sträckte på sig i stolthet av uppmärksamheten och några tjejer som gick förbi kastade avundsjuka och hatiska blickar på Helen. Helen böjde sig fram och kysste Sirius mitt på munnen och den här gången blev Sirius alldeles knallröd i ansiktet. Alla tittade på dem. Snart tömdes uppehållsrummet på folk som gick ner för att äta frukost och Sirius blev ensam med Helen. Den som varit minst villig att lämna rummet hade varit James och det hade slutat med att Remus och Peter fick dra ut honom. Helen satt nu uppkrupen i Sirius knä. Harry hade så fort hon kom ut sett exakt vad Sirius såg hos henne, hon var den sötaste tjej Harry någonsin hade sett. Sirius såg på Helen och frågade:

"Vad ser du hos mig?"

"Dum fråga," fnittrade Helen.

"Men allvarligt, du är ju två år äldre!"

"Spelar roll," fnittrade hon. "Vad ser du hos mig då?"

"Öh…" Sirius såg ut som om han inte kunde bestämma sig för vad han skulle säga först och sa tillslut; "Allt."

"Tack," log Helen.

Sirius öppnade munnen för att säga något, men Helen kysste honom så att han inte kunde få fram det han skulle säga. Harry tänkte att det var såhär som han önskat att det skulle bli med Cho…

"Kyss mig här," viskade Helen och Sirius kysste henne på halsen innan Harry till sin förfäran upptäckte att den här tjejen bara spelade, hon skulle kunna gå hur långt som helst med Sirius och sen bara dumpa honom. Hur kunde hon ha hamnat i Gryffindor, Harry såg rakt igenom henne, hon var en Slytherinelev.

"Borde vi inte gå ner och äta frukost," mumlade Sirius.

"Strunta i frukosten!" sa Helen bestämt, hon hade nu övertaget över Sirius.

Hon började knäppa upp hans hogwartsklädnad, Harry ville inte se mer, men satt där han satt. Han kunde inte röra på sig. Sirius såg precis likadan ut som Harry kände sig; chockad över vad som hände. Enda skillnaden var att Sirius verkade mer positivt inställsam till det hela. Helen drog av Sirius hans klädnad och i just samma stund kom James inrusande tätt följd av Remus och Peter. Varken Sirius eller Helen tycktes lägga märke till dem, både James och Peter stod stilla och så att säga dreglade över vad de såg, men Remus gick bestämt fram och sa:

"Sirius, SIRIUS!"

"Va?" Sirius ryckte till.

"Vi behöver hjälp med en sak," sa Remus.

"Öh… jaha," sa Sirius plötsligt medveten om att ett tiotal elever stod och tittade på honom och Helen. Snabbt drog han på sig sin klädnad och följde efter Remus, Peter och James upp till sovsalen. Harry följde med dem och Sirius muttrade:

"Vad behövde ni hjälp med?"

"Inget," sa Remus och de andra ryckte på axlarna.

"Men varför…" Remus avbröt innan Sirius ens ställt klart frågan.

"För det första; det är ingen bra idé att göra sådär när hälften av alla Gryffindorelever ser på, för det andra; om det gått så långt som jag befarar att det skulle gått om inte jag avbrutit er så skulle du riskerat att bli relegerad, och för det tredje; FATTAR DU INTE ATT HON SPELAR MED DIG?"

"Vad menar du?" sa Sirius chockad över att Remus som annars brukade vara så lugn skrek åt honom.

"Det syns tydligt att hon spelar med dig, hon utnyttjar dig!"

"Va?" sa Sirius och tittade på Peter och James som båda nickade instämmande.

Då hände det som Harry aldrig trott skulle kunna hända, Sirius brast ut i gråt. Han sa ingenting utan gick bara och lade sig på sin säng och grät. Remus gick fram till honom.

"Ta dig samman nu Sirius, vi måste gå på lektion," sa han.

"Jag kommer inte," snyftade Sirius och de andra killarna lämnade rummet.

Sirius grät och grät och i brist för att det inte kom att hända någonting återvände Harry till sin säng i sin sovsal. Han hörde Rons snarkningar på avstånd och lade ner minnessållet i sin koffert innan han bytte om till pyjamas, tömde sina tankar (vilket förundransvärt nog gick lätt den här kvällen) och somnade.


	12. 11 Hedersmedaljer och matkrig

Kapitel 11 Hedersmedaljer och matkrig

Tisdagens lektioner sölade sig fram och Harry såg bara fram emot DA-mötet som skulle äga rum samma kväll. När förvandlingskonsten väl slutade kunde Harry knappt bärga sig, han sprang fram och tillbaka i uppehållsrummet att folk började titta konstigt på honom, när de äntligen gick ner till middagen så viste inte Harry om han skulle proppa i sig mat eller inte äta alls. Han valde det förstnämnda alternativet. Han måste ha slagit Hogwartsrekord i snabbätning för på fem minuter lyckades han proppa i sig tre korvar, två smörgåsar och fyra potatisar plus två stora glas pumpasaft. Sen rusade han iväg till Vid behov-rummet och sprang in så fort han kunde. Inne i rummet fanns exakt det som funnits förra gången han lämnat det i all hastighet. När han varit där i en halvtimme hade alla anlänt och Harry sa:

"Nu har vi blivit flera färre än förra gången."

Förutom det att de som gått ut skolan fattades så saknades även Cho och hennes väninna och några andra.

"Jag tror de flesta här inne kan räkna," muttrade Zacharias Smith.

"Det jag tänkte komma till var," sa Harry och låtsades inte om Smith, "att vi behöver utökning i gruppen om några har några vänner som de vet att vi kan lita på så kan ni ta med honom eller henne till nästa möte." Så länge som de inte heter Roger Davies eller går i Slytherin, la Harry till för sig själv.

"Betyder det att vi måste repetera allt vi gjorde förra året," muttrade Smith surt.

"Delvis," svarade Harry och hörde suckanden från flera delar i klassrummet. "Men idag ska vi öva på en ny förhäxning och en ny trollformel."

Det hördes jublanden från flera delar av klassrummet.

"Men först vill jag presentera en mycket modig skara elever som har kämpat mot dödsätarna." Harry hade planerat det här, men det visste ingen annan om. Kan jag be att Hermione Granger, Ron och Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom och Luna Lovegood komma fram."

Hermione blev röd i ansiktet när hon gick fram, Ginny såg ganska oberoende ut, men Ron däremot var skär om öronen. Neville såg ganska nervös ut men Luna behöll sitt drömmande uttryck i ansiktet. Harry hade övat in ett litet kort tal för varje av medlemmarna i DA som varit med honom till Mysterieavdelningen.

"Kan Hermione komma fram hit?" bad Harry och Hermione steg rodnande fram. "Jag vill dela ut en hedersmedalj till Hermione Granger för att ha hållit huvudet kallt i svåra situationen och kunnat hålla hjärnan klar. Och det är det som är att vara i Gryffindor, visa mod." Harry hängde en medalj runt halsen på henne, han hade beställt dem via postorder från Fred och George.

"Ron Weasley ska också få en medalj för uppriktig vänskap och omtänksamhet trots att man träffats av en förbannelse som gjort en knäpp i huvudet." Harry hängde även en medalj runt Rons hals och delar av klassen skrattade.

"Jag vill även tacka Ginny Weasley och tilldela henne en medalj för att hon försökt kämpa i svåra och nästan omöjliga situationen." Harry log, efter varje medalj som han hängt runt halsen på sina vänner applåderade de övriga DA-medlemmarna.

"Luna Lovegood ska även få en medalj för uppvisad villighet att kämpa trots att det varit svårt." Än en gång hördes applåder.

"Sist, men inte minst, vill jag tilldela den allra största medaljen till Neville Longbottom som aldrig vek av från min sida trots att han var skadad, blev utsatt för Crucio-förbannelsen utan att ge med sig till fienden och visat enorma talanger ute i verkligheten." Harry hängde en stor medalj i renaste guld runt halsen på Neville.

Neville fick tårar i ögonen och läste högt från skriften på medaljen.

"Till Neville Longbottom för visad mod och styrka, med evig tacksamhet från din vän Harry Potter."

Tårar strömmade nu längst kinderna på Neville och han lyckades vara få fram:

"Du vet inte hur stolt farmor var över mig, men det här slår alla rekord."

Tårarna strömmade nu längst Harrys kinder med, men inte på grund av Neville utan att han tänkt så mycket på Sirius när han gjort det här och nu kom alla tårar ur honom som han inte lyckats få ur sig under de dagarna han skrivit talen. Det tog ett par minuter innan han hade tagit sig samman och de kunde börja med lektionen.

"Vissa av er kanske redan kan de här trollformlerna, men vi ska lära oss kroppslåsningsbesvärjelsen och trollformeln som låser dörrar. Var snäll och dela in er i par."

Den här gången parade Neville ihop sig med Ginny som inte hade någon att vara med och Harry kunde går runt och titta på de andra medan han förklarade motbesvärjelsen. Efter en kvart ungefär delade Harry ut hänglås så att alla fick lära sig både 'Colloportus' och 'Alohomora'. Efter lektionen gick Harry mycket nöjd därifrån och Hermione kunde inte fortsätta att tacka Harry för medaljen.

"Vart fick du dem ifrån?"

"Beställde dem från Fred och George," sa Harry.

"Aha!" utbrast Ron. "Det var därför som min medalj envisades med att hänga ner på ryggen innan jag bad den snällt om att hänga rätt."

Harry och Hermione började skratta och sa god natt innan Hermione gick upp till flickornas sovsal.

Dagarna gick och lördagen kom, Harry hade så mycket läxor att han nu inte hade hunnit använda minnessållet på flera dagar. Han undrade vem idioten Helen var och han var så förbannad på henne att om han varit en fast kropp skulle han ha dödat henne om det inte hade varit det lilla problemet att hon varit så snygg, och att han inte var en fast kropp. Harry hade svårt att koncentrera sig på Quidditch när han med kvastkäppen i vänster hand vandrade ner mot planen. Han viste mycket väl att han var en timme förtidig, men ändå blev han förvånad över att ingen var där. Harry hade väntat sig att få se några träna i sista minuten, men inte ens Ginny var där. Harry satte sig på en bänk och stirrade frånvarande ut mot planen, hans hjärna var alldeles tom, inte en endaste tanke där inne och han bara stirrade rakt ut. När han hörde avlägsna röster ryckte han till och såg ett gäng tjejer komma ut från uppehållsrummet, några av dem gjorde tummen upp till två av de andra och gick och satte sig på läktaren. De två tjejerna presenterade sig som Nathalie McDonald i tredje årskursen och Annie Starose från årskurs två och satte sig på bänken bredvid Harry. Snart kom två till figurer in som Harry genast identifierade som Dennis och Colin Creevey. Harry suckade, inte en chans att han skulle kunna spela med dem i laget. Sen kom det nuvarande laget. Sist av alla kom Ginny som släpade en liten skräckslagen pojke framför sig, Ginny berättade att hon hade sett honom öva av misstag och att han var ett underverk. Harry vände sig till pojken.

"Vad heter du?" frågade han.

"Euan Abercrombie, i årskurs två," sa pojken och verkade lite lugnare.

Harry bad de andra samlas runt honom och hans lagmedlemmar stod närmast honom. Harry kom på att han inte alls hade förberett något tal eller något att säga. Vad förväntade de sig? Han harklade sig.

"Öh… jo jag tycker att vi sätter igång och jag har tänkt att vi först skulle öva straffar," började Harry. "Alla har tre straffar var och vi kollar på er teknik samtidigt som ni kastar, men det finns inget att vara orolig över."

Harry satte sig upp på kvastkäppen och sparkade ifrån, likaså gjorde Jack, Andrew och Ron som flög till målringarna på ena sidan. Harry ropade upp dem en i taget.

Annie Starose träffade en gång av sina tre försök vilket hon var oerhört stolt över, fast Harry märkte att Ron i samma ögonblick hade tittat ner på Ginny på marken. Nathalie McDonald lyckades betydligt bättre och satte två bollar, och Ron var vaken vid båda två. Både Dennis och Colin Creevey misslyckades totalt. Colin höll på att sätta en, men Ron som upptäckte bollen i sista sekund fångade den, Dennis däremot kunde knappt kasta bollen för han skakade av nervositet. Euan Abercrombie var väldigt skakig innan han började, men Harry önskade honom lycka till som han gjort med alla de andra spelarna vilket verkade få Euan att känna sig speciell. Han satte alla tre straffarna och Ron svor högt och ljudligt. Ginny lyckades sätta två av tre straffar och svor för sig själv när hon flög ner mot marken.

"Okej hör upp!" sa Harry. "Eftersom att göra mål inte är det ända som en jagare ska klara av har vi även en andra del. Till en början ska ni bara passa varandra, sedan kommer jag, Jack och Andrew komma in och försöka ta bollen ifrån er och då får ni börja göra mål. Några frågor?"

Annie räckte försiktigt upp en hand.

"Ja?" sa Harry.

"Jag förstod inte riktigt… Är det så att vi först bara flyger runt lite och passar vem vi vill och sen säger du till och då ska vi försöka göra mål vid de målringarna som Weasley är vid?"

"Ja," sa Harry, "och då kommer vi in i spelet och försöker ta bollen ifrån er."

Dennis Creevey räckte upp handen.

"Ja," sa Harry.

"Jo, vad är det ni kollar nu?"

"Samarbetesvilja och bollsäkerhet."

De körde igång, men Harry blev hela tiden tvungen att dyka ner efter klonken. När Harry än en gång gjorde en dykning suckade han. Var det tionde eller tjugonde gången som Colin hade missat klonken? Tillsist fattade Colin hur han skulle fånga den och Harry, Andrew och Jack flög in i skaran och försökte ta klonken, det var inte alls svårt. Först tog Harry den från Annie som såg rasande ut, men verkade ovillig till närkamp. Nathalie blev så arg på Jack när han tog klonken att hon inte verkade kunna koncentrera sig på annat än att följa efter den som hade klonken. Tillsist ryckte hon klonken ur Harrys händer och passade Euan som sköt mål. Ron kastade iväg klonken och Ginny fångade den och passade Annie som passade Dennis som passade Colin som tappade den, men den här gången dök Ginny ner efter klonken. Hon passade Dennis som sköt mot Ron istället för målstolparna. Det fortsatte på ungefär samma sätt tills Harry avbröt då hade även Nathalie, Ginny och Dennis gjort varsitt mål.

Harry samlade ihop spelarna i laget och började diskutera fram tre värdiga jagare. Efter en halvtimmes diskuterande hade de kommit fram till dem. Harry reste sig upp och harklade sig innan han sa:

"Ni som inte kommer med i laget var inte besvikna, alla gjorde sitt bästa trots att ni var nervösa och spände, men vi har kommit fram till tre beslut." Harry log.

"Den mest värdiga jagaren som visade prov på utomordentligt spel idag var Euan Abercrombie, Grattis!"

"Tack," viskade Euan svagt och reste sig upp och gick bort till bordet där Ron och de andra satt. Harry tittade på honom, det syntes tydligt att han kände sig liten i jämförelse med de andra.

"Vi var lite mer oense om de två kvarvarande platserna," sa Harry och märkte att vissa av dem började darra av spänning. Det gjorde att Harry inte kunde låta bli att dra lite extra länge på varje ord. "De som visat prov på att vara värdiga att deltaga i Gryffindors Quidditchlag är Ginny Weasley och Nathalie McDonald. Tack alla för att ni kom."

Harry sa till medlemmarna i det nu fullständiga laget att de kunde stanna och träna om de ville, men att han var tvungen att gå upp och skriva uppsatsen för Snape. Harry hade inte alls i åtanke att skriva någon uppsats för Snape, faktum var att de inte alls hade någon uppsatts i det ämnet.

"Fem," sa Harry när han för första gången på flera dagar stoppade huvudet i minnessållet.

Sirius satt med ansiktet gömda i händerna. Han satt hopkurad i fåtöljen närmast brasan i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Först såg inte Harry om han grät eller inte, men när Sirius lyfte upp huvudet såg han trött och sliten ut. Han såg mycket fundersam ut som om han stod inför ett svårt beslut.

"Hur är det Tramptass," undrade James som kom gående nerför trappan.

"Jag är så trött," svarade Sirius.

"Vad är det frågan om?" James tittade frågande på sin vän som såg ut att han inte visste vad han skulle svara.

"Nej, inget speciellt, bara stress," sa Sirius, men Harry såg att han ljög, James tycktes däremot nöja sig med det svaret och frågade istället om de skulle gå ner till middagen. Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"Gå i förväg du, jag kommer sen."

James gick och fick snabbt sällskap av Peter som sprang ifatt så fort han kunde. Några minuter senare kom Remus ner för trappan och satte sig i fåtöljen mittemot Sirius.

"Ska du inte ha någon middag?" frågade han.

Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"Du har ju inte ätit på hela dagen, vad är det för fel?" undrade Remus.

"Kan inte säga det," medgav Sirius.

"Vad är fel, Tramptass?" Remus tittade oroligt på Sirius.

"Ska jag vara ärlig?" frågade Sirius och Remus nickade, "Jag vet inte själv…"

Remus reste sig upp och drog upp Sirius ur fåtöljen. Han drog med Sirius ner mot vad Harry trodde var till middagen, men de passerade Stora Salen och fortsatte neråt, till köket.

"Hej sir," pep en alf till Remus när han klev in.

"Hej Wenny," sa Remus till alfen, "Kan du ge Tramptass här vad han behöver?"

"Absolut," sa alfen Wenny och klappade med händerna och genast kom en massa alfer framspringande med te, mat och godsaker.

Sirius lyckades pressa fram ett leende innan han slog sig ner vid ett litet bord och tog för sig av maten, Remus satte sig bredvid och började själv äta. Harry tittade på och såg de två vännerna äta sig mätta av maten, medan han själv kände sig hungrig. Remus glufsade glatt i sig, Sirius bara petade i sig i början, men åt sedan mer och mer. Remus råkade spilla ut sitt te i knäet på Sirius, som kastade en bakelse på Remus, detta resulterade ett matkrig där till och med några alfer var med, men de flesta stod bredvid och såg förskräckta eller förtjusta ut. Sirius tittade på bakelsen i Remus hand och snurrade plötsligt runt när han fick en bakelse i nacken av Wenny. Innan Wenny verkade veta ordet av hade hon en hatt av grädde. Och såhär fortföljde det…


	13. 12 Pumpasaft

Kapitel 12 Pumpasaft

När Harry åter var tillbaka till sin säng var det dags för lunch. Han gick upp ner till Stora Salen och hittade snabbt Hermione och Ron som såg ut att vara i färd med att starta ett gräl. Han slog sig ner mittemellan dem och sa:

"Hej, vad gör ni?"

"Inget," muttrade Ron surt.

"Vad är det med dig då?" undrade Harry.

"Inget," envisades Ron.

"Han är lite tjurig över att han släppte in tre bollar av en andraårselev," förklarade Ginny som satt i närheten.

"Och jag," började Hermione, "förklarade Ron måste ha varit okoncentrerad."

"Det var jag inte," fräste Ron.

"Ta och lugna ner er nu va?" sa Harry, "Grabben var ju ett geni!"

Hermione ryckte på axlarna och Ron suckade. Ginny nickade uppmuntrande mot Harry som log.

Dagen gick riktigt långsamt, för Harry gick upp och skrev en uppsats för McGonagall (den här gången var det en riktig uppsats). Det tog ända ifrån det att han hade gått ifrån lunchen till dess att middagen började. Kanske berodde det på att Ron hela tiden avbröt med att försöka fråga Hermione som alltid svarade på samma vis. Att han skulle slå upp det själv och sköt fram boken till honom. Eller så kan det ha berott på att Hermione alltid sa ett 'Aha' när hon kom på någonting. Eller så var han helt enkelt okoncentrerad. Harry visste inte vilket, men han hann klart med uppsatsen och det var han glad över.

När Harry klev in i matsalen och fick syn på Malfoys hånflin då han härmade någon och alla skrattade. När Harry tittade sig runt i Stora Salen fick han syn på en förstaårselev som var närapå tårarna varje gång han fick syn på Malfoy. Nu gick han väl för långt, tänkte Harry, det skulle ha varit okej om det var någon från hans egen årskurs, men att börja håna förstaåringar var väl ändå droppen. När efterrätterna väl kom fram på borden kunde inte Harry låta bli att säga 'Locomotor pumpasaft' och en liter pumpasaft flög nu upp ur bägaren och svävade osäkert i luften. Harry riktade sin trollstav mod Malfoy och pumpasaften svävade dig. Harry avbröt besvärjelsen och vände sig sedan åt sin mat och hörde snart ett avlägset plask och sen Malfoys röst:

"Vem fan har hällt pumpasaft på mig?"

Harry vände sig mot Slytherinbordet och såg att Malfoy stod upp och var helt rosenrasande. Han tog upp en näve som såg ut att vara någon slags pudding och kastade det på måfå mot Gryffindorbordet. Det träffade en tredjeårsflicka som skrek till och sprang iväg. En pojke som suttit bredvid henne tog en bakelse från en bricka och kastade den rakt i ansiktet på Goyle som vrålade till och började kasta bakelser åt alla håll. Snart var matkriget i full gång. Ingen hörde McGonagalls desperata försök att få slut på det hela. När Harry tittade upp mot honnörsbordet stod McGonagall och viftade med armarna och skrek någonting som inte gick att urskilja på grund av elevernas oväsen, bredvid henne satt Dumbledore och såg ytterst road ut om Harry inte misstog sig såg det ut som om det ryckte i hans fingrar att själv få kasta iväg en bakelse. Snape däremot reste sig snart upp och försökte få ordning på salen, men han misslyckades lika stort som McGonagall. Medan Harry tittade upp på honnörsbordet fick han en gräddtårtbit rakt i ansiktet, han tittade sig om och såg Ron som satt och flinade åt honom. Hermione sa förfärat:

"Men Ron då, du är ju prefekt, du borde hjälpa lärarna!"

"Kolla in Dumbledore," sa Ron och Hermione vände sig mot honnörsbordet vilket gav Ginny en chans att placera en paj rakt i ansiktet på henne.

Hermione blev inte direkt på bättre humör över det och vrålade något om att hon skulle dra av hundra poäng för Gryffindor om det inte varit så att Ginny hade varit prefekt. Ginny bara skrattade så att Harry tryckte in ett muffins i hennes mun vilket hon hostade över i flera minuter. När matkriget hade pågått i över en halvtimme reste sig Dumbledore upp och stegvis blev det tystare i salen.

"Nu när vi alla har roat oss," sa han och de som inte märkt att han hade rest sig tystnade genast, "tycker jag att vi alla går upp och lägger er. Jag skulle också rekommendera er alla att ta en dusch eftersom det inte är speciellt hygieniskt att gå omkring med mat på sig, särskilt inte med saft i håret. God natt."

Eleverna reste på sig och Harry såg Draco Malfoy störta ut ur rummet med håret drypande av pumpasaft. Det såg ut som om han fått sig några duschar till. När Harry reste sig bland de sista såg han att Dumbledore blinkade åt honom, han visste. När Harry var utanför kunde han höra Flitwicks röst:

"Renskrubba!"

Harry antog att stora salen nu var lika ren som den var när de kommit in. Harry önskade att han kunde bevara det här minnet för alltid. När han tänkte det kom han på det, självklart skulle han bevara det i minnessållet. Harry skyndade sig upp för trapporna och råkade putta omkull någon i sin iver.

"Du igen," hörde han Roger Davies kyliga röst.

Harry brydde sig varken om att svara eller stanna, han bara sprang vidare och han kände en förbannelse susa förbi hans armbåge. Harry rös till, men stannade inte. Vad han hatade honom… När han drog fram minnessållet tog det några minuter innan han kom på vad det var han skulle göra. När han väl kom på det förde han trollstaven till tinningen. Han kände hur minnena från matkriget lossnade och tittade på de silvriga tankarna. När han stoppade ner dem i minnessållet dök det plötsligt upp åtta bubblor. I varje bubbla stod det en siffra utom i den sista för det var ett H, Harry antog att han skulle peta i den kategori där han ville lägga sina minnen. Han petade i H-bubblan. Det bildades en liten virvel i bubblan och Harry förde ännu en gång trollstaven till tiningen, den har gången för att se mer gråa tankar försvinna från hans hjärna, duelleringen med Roger Davies. När Harry hade stoppat i även dem i H-bubblan kom han att tänka på. Undra om även Sirius hade stoppat någonting i H-bubblan ändå… Harry stoppade genast ner huvudet i minnessållet och sa:

"H."

Stora salen dök genast upp och Harry kände genast igen sig själv, Ron och Hermione. Harry såg den svävande pumpasaften och fick än en gång se hur matkriget startade. Harry tog sig ut ur minnessållet och försökte igen.

"H," sa han.

Den här gången var han på ett ställe som han genast identifierade som Sankt Mungos, det var ett av Sirius minnen. En ungefär tjugo år gammal Sirius gick fram och tillbaka utanför en dörr när den plötsligt öppnades av ingen mindre än Harrys pappa, Tagghorn.

"Hur gick det Tagghorn?" frågade Sirius.

"Jättebra," svarade James och strålade av lycka, "lille Harry är jättesöt!"

"Ska han heta Harry?" undrade Sirius.

"Ja," sa James och såg om möjligt ännu gladare ut.

James leende slocknade när han såg in i Sirius bekymrade ögon.

"Vad är det?" undrade James.

"Det som du sa att Dumbledore hade sagt," sa Sirius och såg nedslagen ut.

"Det behöver ju inte vara menat till Harry, eller hur, det kan ju vara Longbottoms son som föddes i förrgår," sa James.

"Men ändå," suckade Sirius.

"Glädjedödare, varför inte njuta av stunden," sa James och log.

Sirius ryckte på axlarna och följde James in, Harry följde efter och såg genast sin mamma i en säng intill ett fönster där hon satt och höll i ett litet barn med klara gröna ögon – Harry.

"Vad fin han är," sa Sirius som inte tycktes veta vad det var han borde säga.

"Visst är han," skrattade Lily och kramade om lille Harry innan hon gav honom till Sirius.

När han tog emot Harry såg han ut som om han var livrädd för att tappa honom, men lille Harry bara skrattade och viftade med armarna och Sirius höll honom därför i ett stadigt grepp innan han gav honom till James. Den "store" Harry log innan han gick fram till väggen och tog sig tillbaka till sin sovsal där han inte kunde låta bli att le brett över vad han just hade sett. Han borde ha förstått att från början att Sirius hade gjort någonting utan att skriva om det för att se om Harry upptäckte det. Plötsligt så kände Harry ett stygn av ilska, Sirius hade vetat om att Harry var den ende som kunde döda Voldermort, men han hade aldrig talat om det för Harry. Det var så orättvist, det var fler än Dumbledore som visste om det, undra vilka fler det var. Harry tänkte efter, säkert Malfoy, Goyle och Crabbe och den där fjärde pojken som hade en dödsätare till pappa. Det hade de säkert fått veta av sina föräldrar och det var säkert därför som Malfoy hade velat bli vän med honom under hans första år. För att hans pappa skulle få information om honom ifall det skulle behövas. Harry fullkomligt kokade av ilska och han måste ha sett hemsk ut, för när Ron några minuter senare kom in frågade han hur det var fatt och berättade att Harry var alldeles röd i ansiktet, Harry bara grymtade något till svar, han visste inte ens själv vad han svarade. Det var precis som det med att moster Petunia och morbror Vernon aldrig berättade för honom att han var en trollkarl, fast tusen gånger värre.

Både glad och arg somnade Harry och drömde om Sirius som stod och höll honom och hur han plötsligt tappade honom. Harry föll och föll tills han landade i en bägare med pumpasaft som han sedan hällde över huvudet på Malfoy…


	14. 13 Ravenclaw mot Gryffindor

Kapitel 13 Ravenclaw mot Gryffindor

Dagarna och veckorna gick och dagen för säsongens första Quidditchmatch kom. Oktobervinden blåste Harry och Ron i ansiktena när de vandrade ner till omklädningsrummen. De senaste veckorna hade Harry knappt haft tid att ägna sig åt någonting annat än läxor och Quidditchträning, men de få stunder han hade haft över så hade han återvänt till minnet där Sirius fick se Harry för första gången. Han såg den om och om igen och nu kunde han scenen utantill. Ron var tvungen att knuffa till Harry för att tala om för honom att han höll på att sätta benskydden på huvuden, för nu satt Harry – igen – i sina egna tankar. Harry log tacksamt och satte dessa på benen istället innan han tittade på sitt lag. På bänken mittemot satt de tre jagarna och darrade av nervositet, det var ju deras första match, förutom för Ginny som förut spelat sökare. Harry gick fram till dem och sa:

"Alla är nervösa och speciellt inför sin första match, men ni är jätteduktiga och har ett bra samspel så Hufflepuff har inte en chans!" Harry log. Visserligen hade han varit tvungen att ljuga lite (om att de var jätteduktiga och hade ett BRA samspel), men allt för att uppmuntra deras självförtroende.

Fem minuter senare steg Harry och resten av laget ut på Quidditchplanen.

"Potter, Sloper, Kirke, Abercrombie, McDonald, Weasley och Weasley," ekade Dean Thomas röst över hela stadion, han hade nu fått ta över efter Lee.

Harry tittade på när Cho, Mikael Corner, Roger Davies och de andra i Ravenclaws lag. Då slog det plötsligt Harry att Cho hade varit ihop med Corner när de åkte från Hogwarts och var nu ihop med Davies. Harry brydde sig inte men tyckte att hon bytte killar lite väl ofta. Davies såg hatiskt in i Harrys ögon och viskade någonting till Cho innan madam Hooch blåste i sin visselpipa och femton kvastar steg upp i luften.

"Weasley, McDonald, Weasley igen, Abercrombie, McDonald, nej hon tappar den, Davies, Clony, Davies, Davies skjuter, men klonken räddas elegant av Ron Weasley, Gryffindors vaktare." Dean lade en speciell betoning på elegant. "Weasley passar Abercrombie som passar den andre Weasley, McDonald, Weasley, Abercrombie, han skjuter och gör mål! Poäng till Gryffindor."

Matchen fortsatte och Harry spanade efter kvicken. Harry log för sig själv vid minnet för två somrar sen då han hade sett Bulgariens sökare Victor Krum göra en Wronskis fint och Harry kände själv för att testa på den. Han tittade upp och såg sig om innan han började dyka mot marken, men han gav inte full kraft på sin kvast, han ville vara säker på att Cho var precis bakom honom.

"Potter dyker och Chang är inte långt efter. Ojoj, de är mycket nära marken nu…"

Harry slutade att lyssna och koncentrerade sig på flygningen, han rätade upp kvasten just för att kunna vända sig om och se när Cho rätade upp sin kvast så nära marken att hon verkade slå i knäna rätt så rejält i marken, men Harry brydde sig inte, det här var Quidditch.

När matchen pågått i närmare en halvtimme fick Harry äntligen syn på kvicken som flög runt en av Ravenclaws målstolpar, men Cho var mycket närmare och skulle hinna före om hon fick syn på att Harry flög mot den. Harry var tvungen att låtsas som om han bestämde sig för att cirkulera runt planen. När han precis var framme vid Cho gjorde han en kraftig sväng och flög mot kvicken, med Cho nu precis bakom sig. Fortare, manade Harry sin kvast och bara någon hundradels sekund senare slöt sig hans hand om den svala kvicken. Hans öron hade varit helt avstängda, men när han landade på marken kopplades de på igen och han kunde höra jublet från Gryffindorarna.

När Harry kom till uppehållsrummet blev han förvånad över att någon hade varit i köket och hämtat massor av gott att fira med och även i Hogsmeade och hämtat honungsöl nu när varken Fred eller George var där. Harry tittade sig om och såg Hermione le lite finurligt åt honom. Han gick fram till henne och sa:

"Säg inte att det var du som hämtade allt det här?"

"Det vet man aldrig," svarade Hermione leende.

"Ibland förstår jag mig verkligen inte på dig, Hermione," suckade Harry medan han lassade upp kittelkakor och något som var misstänkt likt en kräkkaramell. Harry grabbade tag i närmsta honungsöl och slog sig ner vid Hermione.

"Ska du inte sitta vid ditt lag?" frågade hon och pekade på Ron och de andra i laget som satt en bit bort.

"Nej," sa Harry och skakade på huvudet, "då måste ju du sitta själv och det är väl inget roligt?"

Hermione skakade på huvudet och log, men snart kom det han hade befarat för att hon skulle fråga.

"Kan du inte berätta vad det är som du håller på med?" frågade hon.

"Nej," svarade Harry bestämt.

"Men…"

"Det är inget olagligt och det får mig att må bättre…"

"Men skol…"

"Och, det bryter inte mot skolreglerna."

"Nej jag menar, jag förstår inte hur ett materiellt föremål eller…"

"Det är inget 'materiellt föremål'…"

"… eller någonting annat skulle kunna få dig att må bättre."

"Tycker du inte att det är bra att jag…"

"Klart att jag är glad för att du mår bättre, men…"

"Men vadå?"

"Jag är orolig Harry, du vet" hon sänkte rösten, "efter det med Sirius." Harry såg hur hennes ögon blev glansiga som om de fylldes med tårar, men hon blinkade bort dem. Harry tog tre djupa andetag innan han svarade henne.

"Om det var Sirius som fick mig att må dåligt, måste det vara han som gör mig bra igen." Med dem orden reste sig Harry och gick upp till sin sovsal och han lämnade en ytterst förvirrad Hermione i en fåtölj bland en massa segerglada elever.

Harry tog en klunk från honungsölen innan han plockade fram minnessållet.

"Fem," sa han och det började virvla runt.

Han landade i ett klassrum som var tomt sånär som på två duellerande elever, Sirius och Snape. Men Harry saknade fortfarande hatet i deras ögon.

"Impedimenta," vrålade Sirius och Snape stannade till.

"Lamslå!" skrek Snape när han kunde röra sig igen, den röda strålen missade Sirius med en hårsmån.

"Vapenvila," suckade Snape och både han och Sirius sänkte sina trollstavar.

Sirius satte sig ner på en stol och sa:

"Vad gör vi här?" undrade han.

"Vi slog vad om vem som skulle komma ut mest hel härifrån, Black," svarade Snape lätt.

"Dum idé," suckade Sirius.

"Då är vi två om att tycka det, för det var inte min idé," sa Snape.

"Inte min heller," fortsatte Sirius.

"Potter," suckade Snape samtidigt som Sirius sa "James."

Det blev en paus och efter ett tag sa Sirius:

"Orka duellera hela natten!"

"Nä," höll Snape med.

"Varför bråkar vi egentligen?" suckade Sirius.

"Har jag redan frågat dig," svarade Snape.

Det blev tyst igen och Sirius la sin trollstav på bordet, Snape tittade misstänksamt på den innan han la sin egen bredvid.

"Kan vi vara vänner?" undrade Snape lite nervöst.

"Okej, men utan att visa det för någon," svarade Sirius och sträckte fram handen. Snape tog den.

Harry kände hur det kurrade i magen på honom och hade han inte varit så fruktansvärt hungrig så hade han stannat eftersom att det verkade ta en oväntad vändning. Harry skulle vilja se Rons min om han fick syn på det här, vän med Snape? Harry gick ner i uppehållsrummet, det var inga där, alla verkade ha gått till middagen, men Harry brydde sig inte om att göra det utan tog för sig av det som var framme. Han tog ett stort bett på en vaniljkaka och genast kände han hur han förvandlades till någon annan. När han kände sig normal igen tittade han på fjädrarna som låg utspridda runt om honom, en kanariekaka. Harry grabbade istället tag i en ost- och skinka paj och började äta medan han drack en honungsöl. Snabbt fylldes uppehållsrummet och det dröjde inte länge förens Ron och Hermione kom in och satte sig bredvid honom. Ron tog en semla och började vräka i sig.

"Men Ron," sa Hermione äcklat när Ron tuggade i sig semlan.

"Va e re, 'ermione?" sa Ron och råkade spotta ut grädde på henne. "F'låt!"

"Du har precis ätit Ron!" fortsatte Hermione och gjorde en grimas som fick Harry att skratta så mycket att han sprutade ut honungsölen som han hade i munnen, som tur var gick ingen ivägen och fick det på sig.


	15. 14 Harrys hemlighet och Snapes problem

Kapitel 14 Harrys hemlighet och Snapes problem

Det är väl dags, tänkte Harry när han återigen plockade fram minnessållet några dagar senare. Det är väl dags att berätta för Ron och Hermione. Men egentligen hade han ingen större lust till det, det var hans minnessåll. Sirius hade gett det till honom och det var endast mellan honom och Sirius. Harry skulle just doppa ner huvet i skålen då han hörde en bekant röst som sa:

"Harry."

Det var Remus. Harry tittade sig om i uppehållsrummet, men han såg inte till Remus någonstans.

"Harry Potter," hördes Remus röst igen och Harry kom på vad den kom ifrån. Han dök ner i kofferten och plockade upp tvåvägs spegeln.

"Remus?" sa Harry förvånat när han såg Remus slitna ansikte. Harry tittade mot himlen och såg månen som nästan var helt klotrund, det var på väg att bli fullmåne, redan imorgon.

"Harry," konstaterade Remus.

"Hur är det Remus?" undrade Harry.

"Trött, men annars helt okej, det jag undrar är hur DU mår."

"Hur jag mår? Varför undrar du det?" Harry såg förvånat på mannen som inom tjugofyra timmar skulle genomgå en mycket plågsam förvandling och som frågade hur han, Harry, mådde.

"Ja, jag har nämligen fått en uggla från Hermione. Hon skriver såhär: Remus! Jag behöver hjälp, det gäller Harry han drar sig undan mer och mer. Han är inte alls lika mycket med oss längre och jag är orolig för vad han håller på med. Vad ska jag göra? Hälsningar Hermione."

"Ja?" sa Harry smått oförstående.

"Ja, vad är anledningen?" undrade Remus. "Jag vill ju inte gärna i en uggla avslöja allt det du har berättat för mig eller så, kan du förklara vad det är frågan om. Är det något med profetian som du går och grubblar på eller är det något med Sirius eller…"

"Sirius," avbröt Harry snabbt.

"Har det någonting med det han gav dig, vad-det-nu-än-var, att göra?"

Harry nickade.

"Jag förstår," sa Remus. "Vill du berätta vad det var han gav till dig?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. Remus tittade förväntansfullt på Harry och Harry sa, till den första personen någonsin, som det var.

"Ett minnessåll."

"Ett minnessåll?" konstaterade Remus oförstående.

"Ja, en skål man lägger…"

"Jag vet vad ett minnessåll är, men vad innehåller det?" sa Remus oroligt.

"Sirius minnen från Hogwarts," sa Harry lugnt, men inombords skakade han av ilska över sig själv. Han avslöjade en hemlighet som rådde mellan honom och Sirius. Det sista som bara de hade gemensamt.

"Och…"

"Och vadå?" sa Harry argt. "Inget."

"Vad har du sett?"

"Det är privat," fräste Harry.

"Harry lugna ner dig lite nu, det du ser har jag varit med och upplevt."

Harry suckade.

"Du har blivit avslöjad av Snape och du har stoppat Sirius från att vara med en tjej."

Remus log lite och sa sedan:

"Var det allt? Det tvivlar jag på."

"Inga kommentarer," muttrade Harry.

"Okej, men vad ska jag skriva till Hermione?"

Harry funderade ett tag innan han svarade. Harry pratade mycket fort.

"Skriv att jag är inne i en period att jag vill vara ifred och att hon inte ska lägga sig i och fråga om det hela tiden, det börjar bli rätt störande och att hon kan väl umgås med Ron också…" Harry avbröt sig när han hörde Ron vråla från uppehållsrummet och sen Hermione som skrek tillbaks. "Stryk det sista förresten, det var en dålig idé," ändrade sig Harry.

"Jaja," suckade Remus, "om du säger så…"

Harry nickade.

"God natt."

"God natt Harry," sa Remus och ett leende spred sig i hans trötta ansikte innan han försvann ut ur bild.

Harry lade ner spegeln i kofferten och plockade upp minnessållet. Han lade sig på magen i sängen och drog för förhänget innan han böjde ner huvudet i minnessållet.

"Fem."

Harry befann sig i det klassrum han hade lämnat sist och såg en sovande Snape i ena änden av klassrummet och en vaken Sirius i den andra änden. Det syntes tydligt att Sirius nyss hade vaknat för hans hår var alldeles rufsigt och han såg snarare ut att sova än att vara vaken. Sirius slöt ögonen.

Då for dörren upp med ett pang och elever stormade in med James i spetsen.

"Sirius, lever du?" vrålade han och tittade sig om i klassrummet. Både Sirius och Snape for upp som ett skott och tittade sig yrvakna omkring.

"Jag mår alldeles utmärkt," skröt Sirius.

"Drömt sött Black?" undrade Snape med ett hånflin och ställde sig upp. "Du klarade dig med en hårsmån."

"Jo tack," flinade Sirius. "Har förbannelsen slutat verka?"

Sirius och Snape bytte menande blickar och Sirius öppnade munnen igen och gäspade.

"Är det frukost snart, Tagghorn," frågade han James.

"Den här vägen käre Tramptass," log James.

De båda pojkarna gled ner för alla ledstänger till Stora Salen och satte sig ner vi Gryffindorbordet där Remus och Peter redan väntade på dem.

"Han överlevde!" jublade Peter.

Sirius gav Peter en skarp McGonagall blick och sa:

"Tvivlade du på det, mr Slingersvans?"

"Absolut inte…" började Peter

"Han har inte kunnat sova på hela natten," avslöjade Remus och Peter rodnade. "Han har varit jätteorolig."

Sirius suckade och talade om för de andra att Snape alias Snorgärsen (tyvärr) också hade överlevt, då buade Peter.

När de andra kom in i ett samtal vad de nästa gång skulle göra när de stötte på Snape vände sig Sirius om och tittade bort mot Slytherinbordet dör han mötte Snapes blick. Snape log och Sirius gjorde en grimas som skulle föreställa att leende tillbaka. Harry tittade på de båda pojkarna och såg Snape rycka med huvudet emot dörren till Stora Salen och Sirius nickade. Han reste sig upp och Remus frågade genast:

"Vart ska du?"

"På toaletten," ljög Sirius.

"Men du har ju inte ens smakat på efterrätten," påpekade James.

"Då tar jag med mig de här," svarade Sirius och tryckte ner ett gäng småkakor i fickorna och tog en bakelse med sig.

"Blä, äta på toaletten," sa James och såg bokstavligt talat helt grön ut i ansiktet.

Men Sirius var redan på väg därifrån. Fem minuter senare kom även Snape ut ur Salen och utan att säga något och med en diskret viftning med handen började han gå mot Ekporten och ut i den förbjudna skogen. Sirius var inte sen att hänga med och ungefär tio meter in i skogen stannade Snape så plötsligt att Sirius gick rakt in i honom. Sirius satte sig ner på en stubbe och Snape slog sig ner på en sten någon meter därifrån. De båda tonårspojkarna tittade på varandra.

"Vad är det?" undrade Sirius.

"Jag tänkte att vi… öh… vänner umgås ju… men vi kan inte umgås som vänner… men…"

"Jag fattar, du vill umgås som vänner, men har funnit ett problem," sa Sirius som om han berättade för en fyraåring vad ett plus ett blir. Snapes ögon blixtrade till.

"Nä jag har inga idéer," fortsatte Sirius med sin normala röst och ryckte på axlarna.

"Vi kan ju göra som Elfric den Elake," sa Snape med samma röst som professor Binns och Sirius brast ut i ett våldsamt skrattanfall.

"Håll käften, Sirius," väste Snape, "någon kan höra oss."

"Sirius?" sa Sirius oförstående. "Inte Black då?"

"Vänner tilltalar varandra vid förnamnet," svarade Snape.

"Okej Severus."

Harry satte sig ner och lutade sig mot ett träd och lyssnade på när hans gudfader och hans hatlärare pratade med varandra för ungefär tjugo år sedan. Det var väl som ett samtal som skulle kunna vara mellan vilka vänner som helst. Men detta var mellan två personer som hatade varandra så oerhört mycket och skulle göra det i framtiden också, hur skulle det gå ihop sig? Varje ord var svårt att smälta in för Harry, miljöerna och allt kändes totalt annorlunda…


	16. 15 Stoppa dem!

Kapitel 15 Stoppa dem!

Harry hade nästan somnat vid trädet han satt lutad mot i ett av Sirius minnen. Men han rycktes till liv av en mening som Sirius sa:

"Du är faktiskt rätt rolig att vara med när man lärt känna dig."

Snape log.

"Och du är inte så uppblåst som jag trodde att du var."

Sirius började skratta så mycket att Snape var tvungen att utföra en tysthetsförtrollning över honom. När Sirius, i tysthet, hade slutat att skratta bröt Snape förtrollningen. Sirius låg på marken och kippade efter andan och sträckte upp handen mot Snape som tog den och försökte hjälpa Sirius upp på fötter. Precis när Sirius hade ställt sig upp snavade han över en rot och ramlade rakt på Snape som for baklänges med Sirius över sig. Både Snape och Sirius rabblade varsin lång ramsa med svärord innan Snape sa:

"Kan du gå bort från mig, jag får ont."

Sirius rodnade och rullade av Snape innan han ställde sig upp och borstade av klädnaden. Sirius började vandra ut ur den Förbjudna Skogen och Snape harklade sig och sa förnärmat:

"Säger man inte ens hej då till sina vänner?"

Sirius vände sig om och gick fram till Snape och sa:

"Hej då."

Sen gav han Snape en vänskaplig kram och en minst sagt chockad Snape tog emot den. När Sirius sen vände sig om för att gå ropade Snape tillbaka honom ytterligare en gång.

"Vad är det nu?" suckade Sirius, men han log.

"När ska vi ses igen?" undrade Snape. "Och var?"

"Vad sägs som här klockan fem imorgon?" föreslog Sirius.

"Okej," sa Snape och Sirius lämnade honom ensam kvar.

Harry reste sig och sprang efter Sirius men gav upp, han var alldeles för trött för att orka se mer så han tog sig tillbaka till sig säng och somnade snabbt.

"Severus!" ropade Sirius glatt när Snape kom invandrandes i skogen.

"Hej Sirius," log Snape.

Och på nytt sattes ett samtal i gång och Sirius hade på femton minuter lyckats få hela tre skrattanfall och just nu demonstrerade han hur hans bror såg ut när han dansade en dans som han hade lärt sig på en fest.

"Hur stod han när han började nu igen?" undrade Snape.

Sirius gick fram till Snape och drog upp honom på benen.

"Såhär," svarade han och lade Snapes vänsterhand på huvudet och den andra intill midjan och drog sedan bak högra foten och satte den mot Snapes vänsterknä så att Snape bara stod på ett ben. När Sirius granskade honom började han skratta och likaså gjorde Harry, det var det roligaste han någonsin skulle få se Snape göra. Snape började också skratta när han insåg hur dum han måste se ut och trillade omkull, men Sirius han precis fånga upp honom innan han slog huvudet i en sten.

"Det kunde ha slutat illa," sa han.

"T- tack…" mumlade Snape och rodnade och när Sirius såg att Snape rodnade så rodnade han själv. Harry gömde ansiktet i händerna för att slippa se mer, men redan tio sekunder senare tittade han upp och blev helt paff av det han såg. Sirius Black och Severus Snape stod där i en skog och gjorde någonting som var totalt omöjligt. Harry sprang genast fram till ett träd och knuffade tillbaka sig själv till sin säng. När han kollade på klockan insåg han att han fortfarande hade tid kvar innan han skulle ner till frukosten. Han tittade upp på sänghimmelen och tänkte att han måste ha sett fel, men nej han var säker på sin sak. Sirius hade kysst Snape eller om det var tvärt om, det spelade ingen roll, det var lika omöjligt för det annars skulle det inte ha inträffat. Harry måste stoppa det, men sedan kom han på att det var ett minne och att bara fanns en sak att göra för att stoppa det, åka tillbaka i tiden, men då var Harry tvungen att bryta mot en massa regler. Harry bestämde sig för att det var värt ett försök och gick sedan ner till frukosten och åt den innan alla andra och vandrade sedan vidare till biblioteket och kollade på listan för böcker som fanns i avskilda bokavdelningen. Harry såg tre titlar som verkade lovande. Tiden – ett mysterium, Tidsresor och andra svårigheter, Ändra tiden är farligare än du tror. Hur i all värden skulle han få ut de här böckerna? Han tänkte igenom alla lärare och uteslöt genast McGonagall och Snape och kom fram till att den enda som han skulle kunna få ut boken av var Tonks. Han fick fråga henne samma dag, men sen slog det Harry att om han skulle åka tillbaka i tiden kunde han inte komma som nästan en exakt kopia av James Potter utan han skulle också bli tvungen att låna böcker om utseendeförvandlingar. Harry skummade igenom listan igen och hittade ytterligare några böcker, men skrev inte upp dem på sitt pergament där han skrivit om tidsresorna utan kollade vid förvandlingskonsthyllan och hittade två böcker som verkade helt okej: När du vill vara någon annan och Ändra din look. Han lånade de två och gick sedan iväg till Tonks klassrum för att ha försvar mot svartkonster och även fast det inte var en praktiklektion utan en teorilektion så tyckte Harry som vanligt om den. När lektionen hade slutat och alla elever hade gått ut gick Harry fram till katedern och harklade sig.

"Hej Harry, vad är det?"

"Jo, öh… jag läste en bok," ljög Harry, "där huvudpersonerna gjorde en tidsresa och jag blev väldigt intresserad av tidsresor och skulle gärna vilja läsa lite mer om det och problemet är att jag har läst de flesta böcker på biblioteket och har hittat några böcker på avskilda bokavdelningen och som jag skulle vilja läsa, men jag behöver professorns intygande för att få låna dem så jag undrar om du skulle kunna skriva under, kan du det?"

"Får jag se vilka böcker det är?" undrade Tonks och Harry räckte henne listan.

"Hm, det kan väl inte skada om du läser dem," log Tonks, "men jag rekommenderar inte Tiden – ett mysterium, den är jättetråkig för jag har läst den själv."

Harry log och såg på medan hon skrev under pergamentet.

"Tack så mycket!" sa han och skuttade iväg till lunchen med lappen hårt sluten i handen.

Sedan hade de dubbeltimme i trollformler. Sista lektionen var Förvandlingskonst och Harry gick till McGonagalls klassrum som redan var öppet och klev in för att mötas av synen från en mycket trött professor bakom katedern. Harry gick till bänken längst bak och bläddrade igenom böckerna han hade lånat tidigare på dagen lite snabbt och fastnade för ett uppslag i Ändra din look.

_Välj en hårfärg, en ögonfärg, en längd och vikt så skapar du sedan en helt ny look. Förvandlingen behöver många förberedelser och är mycket svår att utföra. Går det snett finns risken att man i värsta fall aldrig får tillbaka sitt gamla utseende. Det kan även hända andra konstiga saker om man är oförsiktig. Nu är du varnad._

_Här är en ramsa som du ska lära dig._

_Jag ögon får_

_Och ett fint hår_

_I ­ dagar är jag så_

_ och blir jag då_

_­Väger kilo sedan_

_En ny stil det har jag redan_

_I varje fyll i en siffra eller färg beroende på vad som passar in. På rad tre anger du en längd t ex 1,70, detta funkar bara med tiotal. Max antal dagar är 5. Du uttalar besvärjelsen och svänger staven på det sätt som bilden visar. _

Harry tittade på en tecknad gubbe på sidan bredvid som gjorde en komplicerad sväng med trollstaven innan han återvände till texten.

_Se till att öva mycket på svängen med trollstaven och se till att du inte läser ramsan fel eller stakar dig. Du läser först ramsan och gör sedan svängen med trollstaven sedan. Du bör också se till att du har duschat/badat precis innan så att du är säker på att du är helt ren annars kan det få komplikationer._

_Lycka till!_

"Det där lät komplicerat," sa Hermione som hade läst över Harrys axel och Harry smällde snabbt igen boken.

"Du tänker väl inte utföra den där?" frågade hon oroat.

"Har jag sagt det eller," fräste Harry.

Hermione skakade på huvudet och sa vad hon tyckte:

"Den där är alldeles för komplicerad att utföra…"

"Men jag ska inte utföra den," viskade Harry irriterat, men han viste inte om han skulle det eller inte än. "Jag letade efter sätt hur man ska bli en animagus…" ljög Harry.

"Du tänker väl inte bli en animagus Harry?" viskade Hermione.

Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag vet inte, jag var mest intresserad av att veta hur pappa gjorde."

Hermione nickade men såg onekligen misstänksam ut. Hon tittade på boktitlarna till de böcker som Harry hade lånat.

"Tror du att det finns i dem här?" undrade hon.

Harry ryckte på axlarna igen och skakade på huvudet.

"Det här är böcker för att förändra sitt utseende, inte för att bli en animagus, jag kan lämna tillbaks dem åt dig sen när jag ska till biblioteket och låna böcker där det finns," viskade Hermione.

"Nej!" utbrast Harry lite för snabbt och lite för högt.

"Jag skulle vilja be mr Potter och miss Granger att sluta prata där nere," sa McGonagall strängt.

Hermione rodnade och satte sig tillrätta i stolen och började lyssna på McGonagall och skriva anteckningar. Harry gjorde detsamma eftersom lektionen som vanligt handlade om självförvandlingar och han kanske skulle ha nytta av det. Det visade sig inte vara det eftersom professor McGonagall förklarade formeln som Krum hade använt vid andra uppgiften i turneringen i magisk trekamp.

Harry gick efter den timmen till biblioteket. När han räckte listan med boktitlarna till madam Pince granskade hon den på samma sätt som hon gjort för fyra år sen då Harry, Hermione och Ron lånade De Farligast Verkande Elixiren. Sedan gick hon in på bokavdelningen och hämtade böckerna. Glatt gick Harry upp till sin sovsal och lade böckerna på sängen.


	17. 16 Tvillingarna

Kapitel 16 Tvillingarna

Harry återvände inte till minnena i minnessållet en bra tid framöver, för när han inte gjorde något skolarbete letade han i böckerna efter ett lämpligt sätt att resa tillbaka i tiden med. Han hade på ett ganska tidigt stadium bestämt sig för att använda sig av den första utseendeförändringen han hade läst om. Harry hade därför lämnat tillbaka den andra boken till biblioteket. Nu satt han på sin säng och skummade igenom den sista av de tre böckerna om tidsresor som han hade lånat, Tidsresor och andra svårigheter. Han letade efter en så enkel metod som möjligt och därför hade han redan tittat igenom en bok som inte fanns på avskilda bokavdelningen, men där hade han bara funnit saker som tidvändare och sådant som inte kunde ta honom längre tillbaka i tiden än tjugofyra timmar. Harry stannade upp vid ett uppslag och läste lite noggrannare, men där var någon konstig trolldryck som skulle ta nästan två månader att göra och det var det inte värt. Harry ville göra det senast på höstlovet och dit var det bara en vecka kvar. Harry bläddrade igenom boken en gång till och hittade en metod som inte såg allt för svår ut. Han läste igenom sidan.

_Denna metod för att resa i tiden fungerar endast om du vill resa bakåt i tiden, vill du resa framåt ombeds du att pröva en annan metod._

_Om du är i dåtiden i två dagar kommer du att ha förlorat två dagar i nutiden._

_Du kan resa till tidigast till den 1 januari år 1000 klockan 10.00 och du kan som mest stanna i fyrtio dagar, men detta rekommenderas inte eftersom man kan få vissa svårighetsproblem att göra saker man annars klarat av enkelt i nutiden. Du kommer att hamna på den plats som du befinner dig på när du utför tidsförflyttningen fast X antal år/månader/dagar tidigare._

_Exempel 1. Du vill resa till den 17 mars år 1882 klockan 13.30 och vill stanna där i två dagar så gör du såhär: På en lapp skriver du 188203171330-2; 1882 står för året, 03 för månaden, 17 för dagen 1330 för klockslaget och 2 för hur många dagar som du vill stanna. Håll din trollstav (i din trollstavsarm) snett över huvudet och kolla intensivt på spetsen. I din andra hand håller du lappen med sifferkombinationen. För trollstaven i en cirkelformad rörelse ett varv medsols samtidigt som du säger 'Tid-tidius, tid-tidius' efter det håller du trollstaven helt stilla, tittar fortfarande intensivt på spetsen medan du i detta fall säger 'Arton, åttitvå, nolltre, sjutton, tretton, tretti sträck två'. Snurra sedan staven i samma cirkelformade rörelse fem varv motsols och säg tillsist 'NU!' och du är snart vid det tid du önskade. GLÖM INTE ATT TITTA PÅ TROLLSTAVSSPETSEN HELA TIDEN!_

_Exempel 2. Du vill resa till den 3 november 1988 klockan 17.00 och vill stanna i fem dagar. Du genomgår samma ritual som i det tidigare exemplet men skrivet på lappen 198811031700-5. Du vrider fortfarande trollstaven ett varv medsols och säger 'Tid-tidius, tid-tidius' men när du håller trollstaven stilla säger du som kanske förstås 'Nitton, åttiåtta, elva, nolltre, sjutton, nollnoll sträck fem'. Sedan är allt likadant._

_Simma lugnt!_

Harry satte in ett bokmärke i boken och gömde den längst ner i kofferten tillsammans med boken Ändra din look. Nu var allt han behövde ta reda på datumet han skulle tillbaka till. Han plockade fram minnessållet och dök ner med huvudet i det.

"Fem," sa han.

Harry dök upp i samma skogsdunge där samma personer nu stod och kysstes. Harry försökte blunda, men kunde inte låta bli att tjuvkika efter ett tag. Det var just då som Sirius och Snape drog sig undan från varandra. Sirius stod och skrapade med fötterna i marken och var röd i ansiktet, medan Snape som var helt likblek stirrade på en punkt bredvid en stubbe. Sirius tittade upp på Snape i samma ögonblick som Snape valde att titta på Sirius. Deras blickar möttes och båda rodnade, men de tittade inte bort från varandra.

"Förlåt jag…" började Sirius.

"Vad menade du med det där," undrade Snape försiktigt.

"Vad brukar man mena när man kysser någon?" undrade Sirius.

Snape höjde på ögonbrynen och såg frågande på Sirius. Sirius nickade.

"Sen när…" började Snape.

"När du föll och jag fångade upp dig," svarade Sirius utan att höra färdigt hela frågan.

"Inte speciellt länge med andra ord," mumlade Snape generat.

Sirius svarade inte. Harry stod bara där som ett fån och gapade, det här kunde inte vara möjligt! Det var nästan lika otroligt som om han – Harry – skulle börja hångla runt med Malfoy, vilket var totalt omöjligt. Harry äcklades vid rena tanken. Var detta verkligen samma personer som han sett bråka på Grimmaldiplan för knappt ett år sen? Nej, såhär fick det verkligen inte fortsätta. Harry vände uppmärksamheten till de båda pojkarna.

Snape och Sirius satt lutade mot en sten mycket nära varandra och (Harry kände kväljningar) höll varandra i handen. Sirius lutade sitt huvud mot Snapes, något som Harry aldrig skulle ha gjort eftersom Snapes hår var så flottigt och dessutom avskydde han Snape. Nej nu var han tvungen att ta reda på datumet till då han skulle åka.

Sirius tittade på klockan.

"Jag måste gå upp och skriva min uppsats för professor M," sa han.

Snape nickade.

"Hej då."

"Ses i morgon klockan fem då?" undrade Sirius.

"Okej," sa Snape och log.

Sirius reste sig upp och innan han började gå bort mot slottet gav han Snape en puss på kinden, Harry mådde illa. Han följde Sirius upp till Gryffindor tornet och gick sedan fram till anslagstavlan där dagens datum alltid brukade stå, mycket riktigt; 18 oktober, 1975. Harry tog sig snabbt tillbaka till sin egen tid och skrev upp nittonde november på ett papper. Samtidigt skrev han ner ramsan som skulle förändra hans utseende på samma pergament. Harry tänkte att han skulle renskriva dem, men då öppnades dörren till sovsalen så han var tvungen att näst intill kasta ner minnessållet i kofferten.

"Hallå Harry," det var Ron som pratade. "Ska du hänga med ner till middagen?"

"Nej, inte än, men gå ni i förväg så kommer jag," sa Harry och drog för förhänget på sängen, tittade ut och log mot Ron. Men där stod bredvid honom inga mindre än Fred och George Weasley.

"Vad gör ni här?" utbrast Harry.

"På besök," sa Fred.

"Ja, vi gör lite reklam för våran affär," fortsatte George.

"Men vem sköter den nu?" undrade Harry chockat.

"Det gör Lee, men vi ska bara stanna här i två nätter så vi kommer vara där om ett litet kick," skrattade George.

"Precis," höll Fred med.

"Men…" började Harry, "vad sa Dumbledore?"

"Han tyckte att det var trevligt eftersom eleverna knäckte våran kära Dolores," sa Fred med en äcklad grimas.

"Med våra uppfinningar," sa George och härmade Freds grimas.

Harry granskade tvillingarna och sa sedan:

"Gå ner och ät ni, jag kommer om fem minuter!"

Fred, George och Ron försvann och Harry funderade på om han skulle berätta för Fred och George vad han planerade, de kanske kunde hjälpa honom. Harry plockade fram en ny bit pergament och skrev:

"197510191630-4"

Han tänkte att han borde vara där en halvtimme före Snape och Sirius och fyra dagar borde väl räcka. Sedan läste han igenom ramsan med utseendeförändringen för att försöka lära sig den utantill. Sedan sprang han ner till middagen och hittade snabbt Fred, George, Ron, Ginny och Hermione och slog sig ner mellan Fred och George.

"Nämen tjena Harry, det var länge sen," skämtade George.

"Ja, det är verkligen en ära att få träffa dig igen," sa Fred gravallvarligt innan både han och George började skratta.

Harry skrattade med dem och tog för sig av maten, när de nästan var färdiga och Ginny och Hermione var inne i ett samtal som Harry inte kände för att ta sig in i och Ron diskuterade Quidditch med Dean Thomas petade Harry till Fred och George som båda ivrigt samtalade om deras senaste uppfinning – fladdermaskis.

"Vad är det Harry?" undrade Fred.

"Jag skulle behöva eran hjälp," sa Harry.

"Med vadå?" frågade George.

"Sch, inte här," varnade Harry, "vi tar det senare."

Tvillingarna nickade och återvände till sitt tidigare samtalsämne bara för att Harry skulle upptäcka att de hade lagt en fladdermaskisbit i hans pumpasaft, för där simmade nu mycket riktigt, en fladdermask omkring. Harry tog sin gaffel och plockade bort fladdermasken ur glaset och började sedan dricka. Fred skrattade åt honom.

"Vad är det?" undrade Harry.

"Inte speciellt hygieniskt," sa Fred.

"Att dricka något som en fladdermask har simmat i," avslutade George.

Harry ställde tvärt ifrån sig glaset.

"Det är ingen fara Harry, det är inga riktiga fladdermaskar," viskade George.

"Nej," viskade Fred i hans andra öra, "det är plast som vi har förvandlat till att röra sig som fladdermaskar, visst är de lika?"

Harry skrattade.

"Om de är," sa han.

När Harry klev in i sovsalen hade två extramadrasser lagts dit.

"Jaså, ni delar rum med oss!" sa Harry.

"Javisst," svarade Fred. "Nå, vad var det nu du ville ha hjälp med?" frågade han sen.

Harry tittade bort mot Ron och hans andra rumskamrater som nyss hade lagt sig ner.

"Kom med, vi tar det i uppehållsrummet," sa Harry och gick ut ur sovsalen.

De satte sig vid bordet närmast brasan och Harry började berätta. Han berättade allt om minnessållet och vad som hade hänt och när Harry berättade om Sirius och Snape såg de rent av spyfärdiga ut.

"Säg att du ljuger," sa George illamående.

Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Det är det jag tänker ändra på," berättade Harry. "Jag tänker åka tillbaka i tiden och sätta stopp för dem så att de slutar upp att umgås över huvudtaget."

"Vad är det du behöver hjälp med?" undrade Fred.

"Lite moraliskt stöd och några som ljuger om vart jag är när jag är borta," förklarade Harry.

"Och…?" undrade George

"Säg att jag är hor er fyra dagar under höstlovet, att jag hjälper er i affären eller något."

"Vet du vad Ron kommer säga…" sa George, men Harry avbröt honom.

"Jag kommer att tala om för Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore och alla som är intresserade av att veta att jag behöver komma ifrån vardagen lite och göra något annat, okej?"

"Jag är på," sa Fred.

"Självklart," sa George.

Harry log, nu hade han två som viste om hela historien och som skulle hjälpa honom, det kändes skönt.

"Ni är de enda som känner till hela historien," sa Harry. "Ron och Hermione känner inte ens till minnessållet, Dumbledore vet att jag ser någonting från Sirius tid det upptäckte han på min ocklumenering, Remus känner till minnessållet, men vet inte vad jag har sett i det. Tala inte om för någon, vad ni än gör!"

"Absolut inte," sa George.

"Jag svär på det," sa Fred högtidligt och gjorde honnör.

George gäspade.

"Får vi gå och lägga oss nu, kapten?" frågade han.

"Javisst," sa Harry och skrattade.


	18. 17 Hagrid får en idé

Kapitel 17 Hagrid får en idé

Harry sträckte på sig och tittade på klockan innan han insåg att han hade försovit sig. Typiskt. Han satte sig upp och började klä på sig snabbt, innan han insåg att det var helg. När han tittade på de andras sängar låg de där och snarkade de fortfarande. Särskilt högt snarkade Weasleytvillingarna. Harry fortsatte att klä på sig och gick beslutsamt till frukosten. I uppehållsrummet mötte han Hermione.

"Hej Harry," sa hon och log.

"God morgon Hermione," svarade Harry. "Ska vi gå ner och äta?"

Harry gjorde en förvrängd grimas som skulle kunna likna ett leende om man la huvudet på sned och knep igen ögonen. Harry erbjöd Hermione sin arm.

"Javisst," flinade Hermione, men istället för att ta Harrys arm knuffade hon honom framför sig.

När de kommit ut ur porträtthålet gick hon bredvid Harry.

"Du Harry," sa hon, "snart är det höstlov och jag tänkte att vi skulle hitta på något, du jag och Ron."

"Att göra något tillsammans, menar du?" undrade Harry.

"Ja, en heldag i Hogsmeade, eller bara sitta och ta det lugnt," föreslog Hermione.

"Låter jättekul," sa Harry, "men jag ska bort fyra dagar av höstlovet."

"Va, ska du?" utropade Hermione.

"Ja, Fred och George erbjöd mig att komma till dem under lovet," ljög Harry. "Det tyckte att jag behövde lite miljöombyte och jag håller med."

Hermione var precis knäpptyst och såg ut att tänka intensivt. Det tog ett tag innan hon sa:

"Men hur ska du ta dig till Diagongränden mitt på lovet?"

"Jag åker på lördag då tåget går hem för alla elever som vill hem," fortsatte Harry att ljuga, "och jag ska prata med Dumbledore om hur jag ska ta mig tillbaka mitt under lovet."

Hermione nickade, hon såg ut att vara i chocktillstånd över nyheten och Harry kände på sig att hon skulle säga något förebrående om att det här var den mest idiotiska idé hon hade hört och att han aldrig skulle få tillstånd att lämna slottet nu när Voldermort finns häromkring. Men Hermione bara nickade och sa ingenting förens de hade satt sig ner vid bordet.

"Varför har du inte sagt något tidigare?"

Harry log, detta var någonting han visste vad han skulle svara på utan att direkt ljuga.

"Vi bestämde det igår kväll," sa han.

De åt under tystnad och gick sedan ner till sjön, vinden blåste kall och Harry drog manteln tätt omkring sig. Hermione tittade på honom.

"Jag är orolig för dig Harry, och det är Ron också."

Harry svarade inte, han tittade ut över vattnet som var alldeles spegelblankt och tittade på spegelbilden av sig själv och Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione!" ropade en välbekant röst från Skogen och både Harry och Hermione vände sig hastigt om.

"Hagrid!" ropade Harry tillbaka.

"Kom å se va ja har här," ropade Hagrid.

Nyfikna och misstänksamma ställde sig Hermione och Harry upp och började gå mot skogen. Harry såg att Hagrid höll i en guldfärjad oxe. Oxen var lite mindre än en vanlig oxe och Hagrid log brett.

"De e ett Re'em föl."

"Föl?" sa Harry frågande. "Den är nästan lika stor som en vanlig oxe!"

"Jajamensan, den kommer att bli mycket större än såhär," sa Hagrid glatt.

"Men dom här bor väl i Nordamerika?" påpekade Hermione.

"Å i Fjärran Östern," sa Hagrid. "Dumbledore låter mej föda opp en jord till Hogwarts."

"Ska du ha re'emen till nästa lektion?" undrade Hermione.

"Nej, men jag tänkte ha den till er och till sjundeklassarna senare," sa Hagrid, "undra om ni ville hjälpa mej me planeringen om de e okej."

"Självklart," sa Hermione och Hagrid band fast re'emen vid ett träd.

Harry följde efter Hermione och Hagrid in i stugan där Hagrid snabbt tände en brasa.

"Jag tänkte att vi skulle titta på hans sätt å försvara sej under den första lektionen, vad tror ni om de?"

"Låter bra," sa Hermione. "Men om du bara har ett föl hur ska du då kunna få en hel jord?"

"Jo, ja kommer få en hona till han i slutet av månaden å då tänkte jag att vi skulle titta på hur de förökar sej."

"Titta på?" sa Hermione äcklat.

"Javisst," sa Hagrid glatt utan att till synes ha märkt Hermiones tonläge.

"I mugglarskolan fick man sannerligen inte se på en förökning under en lektion!" sa Harry

"Varför inte?" undrade Hagrid chockat.

"För att det kallas sexualkunskap Hagrid, man ser helt enkelt inte på när varken människor eller djur har sex," förklarade Hermione.

"Det tycker jag e dumt," sa Hagrid och blev knallröd bakom skägget. "Ni måste ju veta!"

"Veta vadå?" sa Harry mest för att retas.

Hagrid blev om möjligt ännu rödare.

"Hur man gör," sa Hagrid delvis irriterat och delvis generat. "Ifall du och Hermione får för er att göra de en dag måste ni ju veta hur man gör!"

"Vi har absolut inte sagt att vi vill göra det med varandra!" sa Harry förbryllat.

"Nej, jag menade inte så," sa Hagrid som verkade mindre generad nu. "Jag borde gå direkt upp till Dumbledore å säga åt han att införskaffa det på schemat." Hagrid reste sig upp.

"Hagrid, ska du inte äta lite lunch först?" föreslog Hermione oroat.

"Nej, kila upp å ät ni, jag ska prata me Dumbledore," sa Hagrid bestämt och föste ut dem ur stugan.

Harry suckade, det hade varit nog med att få se Re'emen para sig, men att även gå igenom sex och samlevnadslektioner var väl ändå för mycket? Han vände sig till Hermione som gick bredvid honom och grubblade för sig själv.

"Vad tycker du?" frågade han.

"Jag vet inte," svarade hon, "det har ju både för och nackdelar…"

"Vad menar du?" undrade Harry förbryllat.

"Visst är det bra att veta, men vad pinsamt alla skulle tycka att det var och vilka skulle undervisa? Hagrid?" frågade Hermione

"Tror inte det," sa Harry och öppnade dörren till stora salen.

Harry och Hermione gick in och satte sig på varsin sida om Ron.

"Hej," sa Ron, "vart har ni varit?"

"Hos Hagrid," sa Harry.

"Han tänker visa oss ett nytt djur," berättade Hermione.

"Hur farligt på skala ett till tio, nej föresten, låt mig gissa… tio," sa Ron.

"Ron, han tänker visa oss när två jätteoxar sätter på varandra," sa Harry lite för högt så att de som satt närmast vände sig om och tittade.

"Du sa att vi skulle se på när?!" sa Ron äklat och sköt undan sin rostade macka med ägg.

"När Reém-hingsten besteg stoet", sa Hermione. Harry satt under tystnad medan de andra pratade. Ifall Hagrid skulle låta dem se på när Re'emarna parade sig, skulle de nog få vara med under födseln av fölen. Det skulle nog vara den ende gången Harry skulle få uppleva både fortplantning och förlossning. Med tanke på profetian skulle han nog inte kunna överleva den dagen då han skulle fria till någon. Han hade aldrig tänkt på det, han skulle nog dö oskuld. Faktum var att han aldrig hade tänkt på sex över huvudtaget. Han skulle aldrig få känna den heta känsla som vissa sjundeklassare tisslade om i korridorerna, eller känna en flickas varma hud mot hans. Han hade ju inte ens fått känna en ordentlig kyss, hur skulle han kunna bli av med oskulden?

"… Hagrid visa oss det?" sa Ron precis när Harry började lyssna igen.

"Dessutom," förklarade Harry tyst, "ska han gå upp till Dumbledore och be honom att lägga sexualkunskap på schemat."

Rons visade först en stark förtjusning innan han blev röd om öronen.

"Hagrid har fått nojan," sa Ron, "aldrig att Dumbledore kommer att göra det."

"Var inte allt för säker," viskade Hermione.

Dagen fortsatte att gå och det ända Harry, Ron och Hermione pratade om var Hagrids planer att när Harry gick och la sig den kvällen hade han helt glömt bort att han nästa vecka skulle åka tillbaka i tiden.


	19. 18 Nittonhundrasjuttiofem

Kapitel 18 Nittonhundrasjuttiofem

Fred och George åkte tillbaka till Diagongränden dagen därpå och önskade Harry lycka till med tidsresan. När de vinkade av dem (de flög på sina kvastar) ropade Fred:

"Vi längtar redan tills du kommer." Varpå han och George försvann utom hörhåll.

"Vad var det om?" undrade Ron.

"Harry ska jobba hos dem några dagar under lovet," berättade Hermione, "föresten Harry, har du pratat med Dumbledore?"

Harry skakade på huvudet samtidigt som Ron utbrast:

"Jobba? På lovet?"

Både Harry och Hermione valde att ignorera honom och Hermione sa:

"Gör det nu!"

"Jaja, okej," stönade Harry och gick in i slottet och bort mot den fula statyn. "Fräsande Tomtebrusbollar," sa han och statyn hoppade åt sidan. Harry ställde sig på trappstegen som genast började röra sig uppåt.

"Hej Harry," sa Dumbledore när han kom in. "Är du också här för att du vill införa ett nytt ämne på schemat?"

Harry kände hur kinderna hettade.

"Nej professorn," sa Harry. "Jag tänkte fråga om en annan sak."

"Vad kan det vara?" undrade Dumbledore och trollade fram en fåtölj till Harry som slog sig ner.

"Det är snart lov och jag har erbjudits att komma och jobba hos Fred och George Weasley för lite miljöombyte och jag antog det erbjudandet," Harry visste inte hur svårt det skulle vara att ljuga Dumbledore rätt upp i ansiktet, men han gjorde sitt bästa. "Jag kan, tyvärr, bara stanna till på måndag, men då vet jag inte hur jag ska ta mig tillbaka, jag undrar om du kunde tala om det för mig." Harry tystnade hade Dumbledore trott på honom?

"Harry, det är inga problem med att ta sig tillbaka," berättade Dumbledore. "Varje vardagsförmiddag klockan tio så går det ett tåg till Hogsmead, dessvärre får du bära ditt bagage själv till Hogwarts."

"Okej, tack så mycket," sa Harry och gick.

Harry var inte helt säker på att Dumbledore hade trott honom, men han hade inte sagt någonting som tydde på att han hade genomskådat Harrys planer. Lättad gick Harry ner till lunchen.

Veckan fortsatte och inget hände förens på torsdagen vid lunchen, när alla hade kommit in i Stora Salen reste sig Dumbledore upp och sa:

"Jag skulle vilja be sjätte och sjundeårseleverna att stannar när ni har ätit färdigt."

Harry vände sig mot Ron och Hermione.

"Vad kan inte det om?" sa han undrande.

"Kanske Hagrid fått igenom sina planer om 'det nya ämnet'," föreslog Ron och log.

Hermione skakade på huvudet.

"Vilka skulle undervisa oss?" frågade hon.

"Några lärare som redan finns antagligen, de kan inte få tag på nya lärare nu, eller?" sa Harry.

Både Ron och Hermione ryckte på axlarna och de började hugga in på maten. Under hela måltiden hördes tisslande och tasslande om vad det var som de äldre eleverna skulle få veta. Harry hörde en förstaårselev viska till en annan:

"Tänk om det har hänt något hemskt!"

Kompisen bara skakade på huvudet, men såg skräckslagen ut. Snart försvann maten och de flesta eleverna från stora salen. Dumbledore reste sig upp och tittade ut över Stora Salen.

"Jag kommer att införa ett nytt ämne på erat schema (Hermione stönade högt) och det på grund av att en lärare kom upp till mitt kontor och sa att han tyckte det behövdes. Jag diskuterade med de andra lärarna och det är nu några av dem som är villiga att undervisa er i Sexualkunskap." Om det inte varit tyst innan Dumbledore sa ordet Sexualkunskap så blev det garanterat tyst nu. Alla satt som paralyserade vid borden i väntan på att Dumbledore skulle säga att det hela var ett skämt, men Dumbledore sa inget. Inte på ett tag i alla fall.

"Sjundeårselever," sa han när chocken verkade ha lagt sig, "eran första lektion är nu på fredag i klassrum nummer tretton klockan tre." Det blev ett raspande med fjäderpennor när han talade om tiden för eleverna. Harry tog fram sitt schema och en fjäderpenna och lyssnade på vilken tid och dag som Dumbledore skulle ge dem. "Sjätteårselever, ni undervisas på onsdagar klockan kvart över tre med start efter lovet."

"Vilka ska undervisa oss?" ropade en sjundeårselev från Ravenclaw.

"Det får ni veta på lektionen," svarade Dumbledore. "Nu kan ni gå och lägga er," tillade han till den tysta chockade elevskaran som snabbt började röra på sig.

Väl uppe i uppehållsrummet vände sig Harry till Ron och Hermione.

"Börjar inte det här spåra ur?" frågade han.

"Jag vet inte, Harry," svarade Hermione och ryckte på axlarna, "det här kan väl inte vara ett nödvändigt ämne?"

"Det är det visst!" utbrast Ron och blev röd om öronen.

Om inte Harry hade varit för trött och förvirrad skulle han börja skratta åt Ron, men nu bara skakade han på huvudet.

"Jag går och lägger mig," sa han efter en stunds tystnad.

Lördagen kom och Harry gick ut i skogen till det ställe där Harry hade sett Snape och Sirius. I en inristning på ett träd stod det 'Sirius hjärta Severus'. Harry tittade länge på inristningen, när han kom tillbaka skulle den inte finnas där. Harry tog fram sin trollstav.

"Jag bruna ögon får, Och ett brunt fint hår, I fyra dagar är jag så, En och sexti blir jag då, ­Väger femti kilo sedan, En ny stil det har jag redan."

Harry svängde staven på det sätt som han hade sett mannen på illustrationen göra. Det isade lite genom kroppen och stack i ögonen. Den ända skillnad Harry kände var att han hade blivit lite kortare, håret kändes normalt och det gjorde även det mesta.

Harry tog upp höjde ytterligare en gång.

"Tid-tidius, tid-tidius," sa han medan han snurrade staven ett varv motsols och koncentrerade sig på trollstavsspetsen och höll lappen med siffrorna hårt knuten i vänsterhanden. "Nitton, sjuttifem, tio, nitton… sexton, tretti sträck fyra," rabblade Harry innan han vevade staven fem varv motsols.

Harry kände en obehaglig känsla som om två järnhänder grep tag i hans midja och drog honom bakåt. Allting runt honom snurrade innan han pladask landade på alla fyra, tillbaka i dungen.

Han hostade och ställde sig upp, som det alltid är kommer man på precis när man kommit fram vad det är man har glömt och detta var inget undantag. Faktum var att det ända Harry hade med sig var pyjamas och till sin förfäran kom han på att det inte kunde vara så smart att bära Hogwartsklädnad. Visserligen skulle han flyta in i mängden, men han hade tänkt be Dumbledore om någonstans att sova under de fyra nätterna, vilket nu innebar att han antingen måste sova i skogen eller att han var utbytesstudent för fyra dagar. Han valde det senare alternativet efter att ha tänkt efter en stund. Då hördes röster från några som var på väg in i gläntan, Sirius och Snape. Harry kastade sig in bakom första bästa buske och tittade fram bakom löven på turturduvorna som satt på stenen och kysstes, men Harry gjorde ingenting. Inte än tänkte han och reste sig upp för att smyga iväg. Då han snavade över en rot och föll pladask ner.

"Vad var det?" undrade Sirius.

"Ingen aning," svarade Snape och reste sig upp.

Harry hade precis ställt sig upp och de båda pojkarna tittade på honom. Harry lyfte handen och vinkade.

"H-Hej," prövade han.

"Vem är du?" undrade Sirius och höjde sin trollstav. Harry tänkte febrilt för att komma på ett täcknamn.

"Öh… Harry Retto," sa Harry. "Jag kommer ska vara på Hogwarts i fyra dagar…"

"Berätta inte för någon att du sett oss här," spottade Sirius argt fram.

"N-Nej då," stammade Harry och började gå upp mot slottet.

Det var inte sådan reaktion han hade väntat sig från Sirius när han reste tillbaka i tiden, men han hade heller inte väntat sig att snubbla in rak framför fötterna på dem mitt under en kyss. Harry skakade på huvudet och suckade. Han gick upp mot slottet.

"Ursäkta mig," sa Harry till en kvinna som såg ut att vara lärare. "Jag söker professor Dumbledore."

"Ja visst," log kvinnan och tog honom med till den fula stenstatyn och viskade lösenordet till den. Harry gick upp på trappan ensam och stod snart utanför Dumbledores kontor. Han knackade på.

"Kom in," sa Dumbledores välbekanta röst och när Harry klev in frågade Dumbledore: "Vad kan jag hjälpa er med mr…?"

"Retto," fyllde Harry i.

"Ni är inte någon av mina elever," konstaterade Dumbledore.

"Nej," sa Harry, "Jag kommer från en skola långt härifrån och jag undrade om jag kunde stanna här på Hogwarts några veckor?"

"Vad för er hit?" undrade Dumbledore.

"En historia som jag helst inte vill tala om," sa Harry.

"Hur många nätter vill du stanna?" frågade han sen.

"Tre," sa Harry bestämt.

"Ja, då så mr Retto ('Kalla mig Harry,' avbröt Harry)… Harry är bara frågan vart ni vill sova och om ni vill ta lektioner."

"Jag skulle gärna ta lektioner," sa Harry kvickt.

"Okej, hur många år är du, så jag vet vilken klass du ska gå i?"

"Femton," ljög Harry snabbt, lite för snabbt. Dumbledore tittade på honom genom sina halvmåneformade glasögon.

"Ja… på tal om att sova så borde du få bo i en av sovsalarna antar jag," sa Dumbledore och tittade på Harry med genomträngande blick som om han försökte se igenom honom. Harry undrade om han bemästrade Legilimens och försökte att tömma hjärnan.

"Vad säger du om Gryffindors?" undrade Dumbledore.

Harry höll på att svara ja med ett glädjetjut, men hejdade sig i sista stund.

"Det låter helt okej," sa han och nickade.

"Bra," log Dumbledore. "Lösenordet är Bubotubervar," tillade han, "Jag är säker på att någon kan visa dig upp."

Dumbledore följde Harry ner och ropade till en kille med svart rufsigt hår att komma till honom. Harry höll på att blev knäsvag. Här stod han, bara en meter från sin femtonårige pappa som pratade med Dumbledore.

"Okej," svarade James på det som han just blivit frågad om, Dumbledore vände och gick tillbaka till sitt kontor.

"James Potter," sa James.

Harry granskade honom uppifrån och ner innan han kom på att han borde presentera sig.

"Harry Retto," sa han och följde James upp för marmortrappan.

Harry var där, där fanns även James, Sirius, Remus, Peter och Lily. Lycklig som en lärka visslade han en melodi och när de stannade utanför tjocka damen vände sig James till honom.

"Varför är du så glad?"

"Jag bara…" men Harry visste inte vad han skulle svara så han sa "… är glad."

"Bubotubervar," sa James till Tjocka Damen och Harry gick in.


	20. 19 En chock åt Harry

Denna del är R-klassad

* * *

Kapitel 19 En chock åt Harry

Harry satt på madrassen som han hade blivit tillsagt att sova på. Han stoppade pyjamasen under täcket och reste sig för att gå ut ur sovsalen. I uppehållsrummet stötte han på en tjej som han genast kände igen som Lily Evans, sin mamma. Harry motstod frestelsen att hälsa på henne eftersom hon inte viste vem han var, men han behövde inte bekymra sig för Lily hälsade på honom.

"Hej där, vem är du?"

"Harry Po… Retto," svarade Harry och bet sig själv i tungan när han höll på att avslöja sig.

"Hej, jag heter Lily Evans," presenterade hon sig och sträckte ut handen och Harry tog den.

Det var helt ofattbart, här stod han och skakade hand med sig egen mamma. Allting var helt och hållet onaturligt. Lily frågade något, men Harry hörde inte.

"Vad sa du?" frågade han.

"Är du ny elev?" textade Lily tydligt.

"Nej, jag är bara besökare," sa Harry, "Jag ska gå i er klass i fyra dagar."

"Jaså, går du också i femman?" undrade Lily och Harry nickade. "Jag tyckte att du såg lite äldre ut." Lily log och Harry blev kallsvettig, tänk om någon genomskådade honom.

Lily gick bort till några av sina kompisar och började prata, i samma stund svängde porträtthålet upp och in kom Remus, James och Peter.

"Hej Harry," vinkade James.

"Hej James," svarade Harry och gick bort till dem.

"Det här är Remus Lupin och detta är Peter Pettergrew," presenterade James för Harry. "Och det här är Harry Retto."

Harry slog sig ner vid ett bord med dem och upptäckte att det var mycket svårt att inte berätta någonting om framtiden för dem, eller att han visste att de hade marodörkartan, att Remus var en varulv och att James hade osynlighetsmantel. De frågade inte så mycket om Harry trots att de verkade nyfikna.

"Hur går det med Lily?" frågade Harry plötsligt och bet sig själv i tungan så hårt att det började blöda.

"Lily?" undrade James.

"Ja, öh… det syns ju på långt håll att du gillar henne!" ljög Harry.

James rodnade.

"Inget vidare," mumlade han.

Då kom Sirius framstegande till dem och kastade en arg blick på Harry.

"Hej Sirius," sa James. "Det här är…"

"Jag vet vem det är," muttrade Sirius.

"Vart har du varit?" undrade Peter.

"Lägg av va, du är inte min morsa!" fräste Sirius.

Peter rodnade och skakade kraftigt på huvudet. James tittade upp på Sirius.

"Har du varit ute och spanat in tjejer igen?" frågade han.

"Självklart!" sa Sirius och inte ett spår av lögn syntes i hans ansikte.

"Var Harry en av tjejerna du spanade in?" retades Remus och Harry kastade en kudde på honom.

Sirius flinade brett mot Harry som flinade tillbaka, nu litade Sirius på honom.

Harry vaknade nästa morgon av att Remus skakade honom.

"Ska du med till lektionerna?"

"Mm…" mumlade Harry och sträckte på sig.

När han kollade på klockan fick han på sig kläderna innan de andra hann blinka, och de sprang efter honom när han störtade ner i uppehållsrummet.

"Vad har vi för lektion?" undrade han.

"Trollkonsthistoria," gäspade James.

"Måste vi gå," muttrade Harry.

"Det enda som någonsin var spännande i trollkonsthistorian var när professor Binns under vårt första år kom in som ett spöke istället för en gammal gubbe som han varit den första månaden," påpekade Sirius.

"Gissa om folk skrek," skrattade James.

Harry gäspade och tänkte börja gå ner till trollkonsthistorian innan han insåg att han inte borde veta vägen, så istället följde han efter Remus.

"Var det inte länge sen vi gjorde något mot Snorgärsen?" undrade James.

"Orka!" påpekade Sirius, "Jag hinner knappt med läxorna."

"Konstigt," muttrade James, "dem har inte hindrat dig förut, dessutom hinner du ju ut och spana på tjejer." James ryckte med ögonbrynen i någon slags flört åt Sirius som, ja tro det eller ej, rodnade.

"Vad är det med dig idag Tramptass?" skrattade James.

När Harry hörde Sirius smeknamn hade han en stor lust att fråga om hur de blev animagusar och mycket annat, men han bet sig själv i tungan. Han fick inte avslöja sig, både för framtiden och för dåtidens skull. Han hade hela tiden haft en stor lust att berätta för James att Peter skulle förråda dem, men han sa ingenting det fick han inte. Tänk om han råkade göra något så att Sirius skulle ha dött när Voldermort ville åt hans föräldrar, då hade han varken haft sina föräldrar eller sin gudfar någon gång. Harry var så ouppmärksam där han gick och funderade att han klev rakt igenom professor Binns som stod innanför klassrummet. Det kändes som om han fick en rejäl kalldusch. Harry rös.

Binns lektioner var inte ett dugg annorlunda än han mindes dem, precis detsamma och dessutom hade han exakt samma genomgång som när han skulle ha tjugo år framåt i tiden. Harry lade sig över bänken och snart sov han.

"Harry!" sa någon högt.

"Tyst Ron, jag sover," svarade Harry irriterat.

"Ron?" frågade någon och Harry satte sig upp.

Han hade drömt om Ron och Hermione och kopplat orden med drömmen. Han låg över en bänk i professor Binns klassrum. Han vände sig om och såg Sirius stå bredvid sig.

"Kom vi kommer för sen till förvandlingskonsten om du inte rappar på!"

"Aj då," muttrade Harry och ställde sig upp.

Snart var han i färd med att sätta världsrekord i korridorspring. De kom för sent och Sirius förlorade tio poäng från Gryffindor, Harry kunde inte förlora några poäng eftersom han egentligen inte var elev. Dagen flöt på och klockan närmade sig fem. När skolan hade slutat för dagen sprang Harry ner till det lilla öppna platsen i skogen. Nu skulle han få dem att sluta. Han gömde sig bakom en buske och satt blixtstilla. Snart kom Snape gående, han satte sig på stenen och inte långt efter kom Sirius, han tog upp en kniv som Harry kände igen som den som han själv hade fått från Sirius. Sirius drog upp Snape på fötterna och släpade honom fram till ett träd där han började rista in någonting. Harry visste redan vad orden var: 'Sirius' och 'Severus' och mellan namnen ett stort hjärta. Harry såg hur de återvände till varandra och började hångla, men nu var han fastlåst i gräset. Vad skulle han göra? Han såg hur kära dem var han visste inte om han hade hjärta till att bryta upp för dem och dessutom visste han inte hur han skulle göra. Harry avbröt sina tankar när han såg något som han definitivt inte ville se. Sirius höll på att ta av sig sin klädnad och detsamma gjorde även Snape. Harry begravde ansiktet i händerna och försökte avhålla sig från att titta. Det här ville han inte se, nu gick allting för långt. Om han hade kunnat hade han gärna sprungit fram till ett träd och tagit sig upp ur minnessållet, problemet var bara det att Harry inte var i minnessållet och satt fast bakom busken. Harry tittade upp för att se om det var över, men det Harry såg fick honom nästan att kräkas. Han gömde händerna i ansiktet igen. Sirius hade stått upp och mitt emot honom hade Snape stått på knä och haft sitt ansikte i satta höjd som Sirius hade sin midja. Sirius hade krampaktigt kramat Snapes hår (bara det skulle ha räckt). Harry var äcklad av det han hade sett att han inte visste om han skulle sitta kvar och blunda eller krypa iväg. Han öppnade ögonen igen och försökte att inte titta på Snape och Sirius vilket var svårt eftersom blicken hela tiden, av någon konstig anledning, drogs åt deras håll. Harry började tyst och försiktigt krypa därifrån och när han kommit ut på stigen började han att springa. När han kommit upp till slottet ryckte han tag i dörren till första bästa toalett han sprang förbi. Denna toalett verkade tyvärr vara en tjejtoa, men det märkte inte Harry utan han ryckte upp första bästa bås och låste om sig innan han vände sig till toalettstolen och spydde. Han lutade sig över stolen och kräktes. Han visste inte om han varit inne på toaletten i fem minuter eller en halvtimme när han väl klev ut. Vid handfaten stod några tjejer och Harry försökte att smita ut så ljudlöst som möjligt, men när han var precis vid dörren blev han upptäckt och tjejerna skrek till. Harry kastade sig över dörren och sprang ut det snabbaste han kunde. Han var snart uppe vid Gryffindortornet och han sprang in och slängde sig på sin madrass där låg han och kände sig illamående.

"Harry hur är det?" hörde han Remus röst.

"Jag mår illa," sa Harry sanningsenligt.

"Vad har du sett för något?" frågade Remus son verkade hundra procent säker på att det var någon som Harry hade sett. Harry satte sig upp.

"Du vill inte veta," sa han och vände blicken mot Remus. Harry kände kväljningar i magen igen. I Remus säng satt inte bara Remus utan också en tjej som Harry kände igen från minnessållet, visserligen var båda fullt påklädda, men Harry som känt sig yr redan innan kände sig om möjligt ännu yrare. Han la huvudet på kudden och blundade. Snart låg han där i någon slags blandning av medvetslöshet och sömn. Allt denna dag hade varit så äcklande, han kände det som om han aldrig skulle kunna få komma hem igen. Efter det här skulle sexualkunskapen bli rena mardrömmen.

Harry slog upp ögonen och såg de vita väggarna runt omkring sig. Det var sjukhusflygeln, helt klart. Snart kom en kvinna som Harry inte kände igen och gav Harry något att dricka. Harry föll in i en djup, nästan drömlös, sömn.


	21. 20 Marodörmynt och spyor i buskarna

Kapitel 20 Marodörmynt och spyor i buskarna

När Harry vaknade upp i sjukhusflygeln nästa dag var det redan eftermiddag. Kvinnan som hade gett honom drycken föregående kväll kom in till honom. Hon måste vara madam Pomfreys företrädare, tänkte Harry. Han tittade upp på kvinnan som kom med en skramlande lunchbricka. Harry åt upp den snabbt och frågade om han kunde gå. Kvinnan såg ogillande på honom, men nickade.

"Tack så mycket då," sa Harry artigt.

"Du bör inte gå på dom sista lektionerna idag," sa kvinnan.

Harry nickade och gick ut från sjukhusflygeln och upp till Gryffindortornet dör han satte sig vid sin vanliga fåtölj intill brasan. Detta skulle bli mycket svårare än han trott, han kunde inte komma på hur han skulle sära på Snape och Sirius. Dessutom, de var förälskade, skulle de inte få det? Nej, en arg röst i Harry bestämt, inte Sirius och Snape. De passade inte helt enkelt. Men Harry tänkte inte offra sig själ igen genom att hitta dem i fler såna intima positioner. Harry kände kväljningar igen. Han kunde kanske inte stoppa dem helt enkelt, men han kunde vara här och njuta med tiden tillsammans med sina föräldrar och deras vänner.

Och det gjorde han. Harry umgicks med dem och lyckades med nöd och näppe inte avslöja något viktigt för dem och han lyckades, tro det eller ej, behandla Peter som en vän. Harry märkte att Sirius försvann klockan fem även denna dag. Harry fick kväljningar varje gång han tänkte på vart Sirius skulle och Remus frågade om det stod riktigt bra till men honom, men Harry skakade bara på huvudet och sa att han bara vara lite yr i huvudet. Under den kommande kvällen pratade de och spelade kort och trollkarlsschack. Harry berättade den sorgliga nyheten för dem att han skulle åka hem nästa dag.

"Kan du inte stanna lite till," bad James.

"Ja, bara en dag eller så," tiggde Peter.

"Jag måste åka fast jag hellre vill stanna kvar," suckade Harry uppgivet.

"Vi kommer att sakna dig Harry," sa en röst bakom honom och Harry snurrade runt, där stod Lily Evans.

"Jag kommer att sakna er med," log Harry, men leendet nådde inte hans ögon. Han ville stanna här hos sina föräldrar, det kändes som om han inte hade någonting att återvända till. Inte ens Hermione och Ron verkade vara värt att åka tillbaka för.

Med en stor klump i magen för hemresan och med en enorm önskan att få stanna gick Harry samma kväll och la sig. Han kände det som om han aldrig skulle somna, men när han väl gjorde det sjönk han in i oroliga drömmar. Framtiden var alltför jobbig för att återvända till…

Harry slog upp ögonen när han kände hur någon ruskade om honom.

"Va vill du Remus?" mumlade han grötigt.

"Harry, vakna, vi har en överraskning till dig," sa Remus glatt.

Harry satte sig upp och gnuggade sömnen ur ögonen. Solen hade ännu inte gått upp och Harry drog på sig sin Hogwartsklädnad. Han följde med Remus ner till uppehållsrummet där resten av marodörerna väntade. James log mot Harry och sa:

"Följ med här, men smyg tyst."

Harry följde med de fyra pojkarna som klättrade ut genom porträtthålet och ner mot entréhallen. Snart var de ute på skolområdet, vid sjön. James stannade och det gjorde även Sirius, Peter och Remus, men Harry som inte märkt att de hade stannat och inte såg dem speciellt bra i mörkret gick rakt in i Sirius.

"Oj förlåt…" mumlade Harry och försökte hålla balansen.

"Sätt dig ner," sa Remus och Harry satte sig.

Molnen drev åt sidan och avslöjade månen, först fick Harry en stöt i magen av rädsla. Var det fullmåne? Men det visade sig att det bara var halvmåne och Harry slappnade av.

"Vad var det för över…" började Harry, men Peter hyssjade ner honom.

"Vi har en sak till dig så att vi inte kommer att glömma varandra," berättade Sirius.

James flockade upp ett guldfärjat runt föremål, lite större än en galleon, och gav till Harry. Harry tittade på det och såg att det var en inristning en kronhjort som sprang och efter den kom en hund, sen en varg och sist (och minst) en råtta. Harry log och vände på föremålet på baksidan stod det 'Marodörerna: Tagghorn, Tramptass, Måntand och Slingersvans'. Harry log ännu bredare och frågade.

"Vad kallas det?"

"Öh…" sa Remus. "Vi kallar det för Marodörmyntet."

"Jaha," sa Harry och skrattade. "Jag får väl tacka Tagghorn, Tramptass, Måntand och Slingersvans för det."

Harry vände sig till marodörerna när han sa deras smeknamn.

"Vi skulle vilja att du skrev ditt namn på dem här," sa James och räckte fram fyra blanka silvermynt och Harry tog dem. "Du behöver bara hålla dem i vänster hand och skriva ditt namn med trollstaven i luften," berättade James.

Harry tog mynten och skrev tydligt Harry Retto i luften. Mynten lyste till och snart stod det Harry Retto på vart och ett av mynten.

"Om du vänder på dem," sa Sirius, "kan du måla någonting eller göra ett tecken som står för dig."

Harry funderade ett slag innan han vände på mynten och målade det första bästa han kom på symboliserade sig själv; en blixt. Ytterligare en gång lös mynten och lämnade kvar inristningen av en blixt. Harry gav tillbaka mynten till James.

"Tack så mycket," sa Harry och stoppade varsamt sitt mynt i fickan. Han vände sig om och såg solen komma upp bakom trädtopparna i den förbjudna skogen. Snart var de fem pojkarna på väg tillbaka till sovsalen för att lägga sig ner och sova utan att väcka Bruce och Philip.

Snart, alldeles för snart, var det dags för frukost och Harry tog sig snabbt ner till stora salen. Han var mycket frånvarande på lektionerna och när lunchen kom kunde han inte minnas vilka lektioner han hade varit på och vilka lektioner han skulle ha. Han följde efter Sirius in i McGonagalls klassrum efter lunchen och satte sig med marodörerna längst bak. Det enda Harry var uppmärksam på var lappen som hela tiden skickades mellan James, Sirius, Remus och Peter. Och när McGonagall upptäckte dem stoppade Sirius ner lappen i fickan. Harry tog snabbt fram sin trollstav och mumlade 'Accio Pergament' och stoppade ner lappen i sin egen ficka tillsammans med Marodörmyntet. Efter dagens sista lektion stötte Harry på Dumbledore i korridoren och följde med honom upp på hans kontor.

"Tack professor Dumbledore för att jag fick vara här…" började Harry.

"Mr Retto," sa Dumbledore och betonade efternamnet med sådant eftertryck att Harry förstod att någonting var fel. "Jag hoppas att ni haft det trevligt."

"Javisst, det har varit jättekul," sa Harry och försökte att inte låtsas om det.

"Vad bra då, ni kan gå nu mr Potter."

Harry tittade på Dumbledore med stora ögon.

"Potter?" sa han frågande.

"Ja, ni är väldigt lik James Harry," sa Dumbledore och log, Harry hörde på tonfallet att samtalet var slut.

"Hej då, sir," sa Harry och gick.

Konstigt, hade han inte förändrat sitt utseende. Harry gick in på närmsta pojktoalett, jodå, Han hade ett bångstyrigt brunt hår; samma frisyr som James, bruna ögon; lite ljusare än James, han var något kortare än James och lite smalare. Han var fortfarande väldigt lik sin far.

Harry sprang upp till Gryffindors uppehållsrum och hämtade sig pyjamas som han proppade ner i en liten papperspåse som han hittade under Peters säng. Sedan sprang han ut på skolområdet. Klockan var nästan fyra och Harry hade en halvtimme på sig innan han skulle vara inne i skogen och ta sig hem till nittonhundraniotiosex. Harry hittade marodörerna under ett träd och slog sig ner.

"Vi har inget att göra," klagade Peter.

"Hitta på något då," sa Sirius.

"Ge oss ett exempel, Tramptass," sa James.

Harry sa ingenting, han hade inga idéer på vad de skulle kunna göra den halvtimmen innan han åkte hem. Hur mycket finns det att göra utomhus en kylig eftermiddag i oktober? Remus ansikte sprack plötsligt upp i ett leende.

"Vad är det Måntand?" undrade James ivrigt.

"Snorgärsen på ingång," sa Remus och Harry vände sig om.

Mycket riktigt ner för gången kom Snape gående. James ansikte sken plötsligt upp, Sirius däremot såg oroligt ut. Som om han inte visste vad han skulle göra.

"Kom Tramptass, ska vi roa oss lite."

Sirius svarade inte utan reste sig upp och höjde sin trollstav.

"Hörru du, Snorgärsen!" vrålade James.

Snape vände sig om och drog fram sin trollstav, men Sirius hade redan ropat 'Expelliarmus' och Snape stod där utan trollstav. Sirius fångade Snapes stav och stoppade den i fickan. Snape kollade med stora ögon på Sirius och Harry såg hur han smälte under Snapes plågade blick. James höjde precis staven för att förhäxa Snape, men Sirius skrek:

"Sluta James!"

James stannade upp och tittade förvånat på Sirius, men Sirius tittade inte tillbaka. Han gick fram till Snape och gav honom sin trollstav tillbaka och sa någonting som såg ut som 'Förlåt'. James kunde inte sluta stirra, inte heller kunde Remus och Peter göra det. Nu hände det som fick Harry att bli illamående igen. Sirius kysste Snape, inte på kinden utan de kysstes mitt framför en skara elever från Gryffindor och Hufflepuff. Sedan gick de hand i hand ner mot skogen. Harry kunde inte hålla det tillbaka, han spydde rakt ner i en buske som var bakom honom.

James vände sig om och frågade:

"Var det jag som såg i syne eller kysste Sirius…" hans röst dog bort som om han inte klarade av att säga mer.

"Du såg inte i syne," förklarade Harry.

Peter och Remus var fortfarande för chockade för att ens kunna öppna munnen. Harry kastade en blick på klockan och insåg att han skulle tillbaka redan om tio minuter.

"Jag måste gå nu," mumlade han.

De tre pojkarna nickade och Harry reste sig upp. När han gått en bit hörde han Remus röst.

"Vi måste stoppa honom."

Harry kunde svära på att Peter nickade fast han vände sig inte om för att se efter. När han var framme vid skogsbrynet kände han en hand på sin axel. Han vände sig om, där stod Lily Evans.

"Hej då Harry," sa hon och gav honom en kram.

Harry kramade tillbaka.

"Hej då Lily," sa Harry. "Kan du lova mig en sak?" undrade han sen.

"Ja, det kan jag väl antar jag," svarade Lily.

"Ge James en chans."

Lily stod still och såg ut som om hon inte visste vad hon skulle svara. Harry hade inte tid att vänta och med ett sista hejdå vände han sig om och gick in i skogen. När Harry väl var där kände han hur han snabbt fördes framåt i tiden. Samtidigt tänkte han att det här var ett löfte som Lily garanterat skulle hålla, annars skulle han själv inte finnas. Harry log brett även när han illa slogs ner i marken och satte sig rakt på en hård rot.

Glatt gick han upp till Gryffindors uppehållsrum och försökte flera gånger komma in med lösenordet 'Bubotubervar' innan Tjocka Damen argt talade om för honom att hon inte använt det lösenordet på över tjugo år. Då mindes Harry det riktiga lösenordet och gick in i det knôkfulla uppehållsrummet. Ingenstans såg han Ron eller Hermione så han gick upp till sovsalen där han stoppade ner Marodörmyntet i sängbordslådan och la sig ner och somnade.


	22. 21 Barndomsminnen och Praktiska prov

Kapitel 21 Barndomsminnen och Praktiska prov

Dagarna flöt snabbt på och Harry umgicks så mycket som möjligt med Hermione och Ron. Snart började skolan igen och rädslan för sexualkunskapen gjorde bara att onsdagen närmade sig med racerfart. Klockan kvart över fem satt Harry inne i klassrummet och kände sig svimfärdig. Lärarna klev in i klassrummet, först kom Tonks, sen kom någon som fick Harrys mage att vända sig uppochner av illamående; Snape, efter honom kom professor Trelawney och sist kom Remus och Harry blev både glad och mindre glad över att se honom där. Glad för att träffa honom, mindre glad över att se honom på en sådan lektion. Harry tog ett djupt andetag för att lugna ner sig. På varsin sida om sig hade han Ron och Hermione.

Tonks började prata:

"Välkomna till eran första lektion i sexualkunskap, för att se att ni lär er nåt i slutet av terminen ska ni ha ett intyg av er partner att ni har gjort det och så ska ni fylla i dessa formulär." Hon pekade på en hög med papper på katedern och fortsatte sedan: "Harry, skulle du kunna gå iväg med miss Granger och göra er uppgift, medan jag pratar med de andra, så skickar jag ut nästa par efter det." Hermione såg skräckslaget på Tonks, Harry rodnade och alla stirrade på dem. Tonks började skratta och visade att 'formulären' bara var blanka papper, och eleverna i klassrummet började också att skratta nu när de insåg att det var ett skämt.

Harry kände sig inte direkt bättre till mods efter det där skämtet, men försökte att se så oberörd ut som möjligt och lyssnade nu på Remus som tog till orda.

"Tja, som ni förstår tack vare professor Tonks, så ska ni inte ha praktiskt test i detta, tack gode gud, men detta ämne är för att informera er om risker det finns, och hur det är. Vi vill inte att ni ska smyga ut i klassrum och göra det mitt i natten, och vi vill inte ha några oönskade graviditeter. Snälla, jag ber: Ni vet väl vad en graviditet är?" utbrast han när han såg elevernas förvirrade ansiktsuttryck.

Snape vände sig till de andra lärarna och sa:

"Jag tror att Gryffindoreleverna har lite svårt för detta ämne Lupin, eftersom de är mentalt i sitt första år här på Hogwarts, vi måste helt enkelt förklara för dem att barn inte kommer med Fenixfåglar."

Remus tittade ut över eleverna:

"Av vad jag kan se så är det Slytherinarna som ser mest förvirrade ut."

Snapes ögon sköt blixtar.

"Ja, och inte verkade Slytherineleverna vara speciellt insatta på våran tid heller, Severus," fortsatte Remus. "Men du verkade lära dig en hel del ändå… Varje gång min käre vän Sirius skulle låna en bok om detta ämne på biblioteket fick han alltid svaret 'det är utlånad till mr Snape', du lärde dig nog ganska mycket under vårat sjunde år, men frågan är om du någonsin fick testa dina kunskaper praktiskt vilket jag tvivlar starkt på." Vid det här laget höll hela klassen andan och Snape bubblade av ilska och var nära på att kastade sig över Remus, men han lugnade ner sig ett oktan och sa:

"Men kära Remus, jag minns att jag hade ytterst svårt att få tag på den själv, eftersom de alltid var utlånade av dig… jag var tvungen att reservera, och de kom alltid för sent. Dessutom så hörde jag ofta husalferna klaga på alla tidningar som skräpade runt i er sovsal, och hur stötande bilderna i var. Så, vem var värstingen?"

Tonks avbröt dem innan de hann ha ihjäl varandra.

"Kan ni sluta bråka om vem som är mest kåt och återgå till ämnet? Jag menar, kan vi återgå till en ANNAN DEL av ämnet?" sa hon eftersom folk vid första frågan skrattade, eftersom Snape och Lupin hade hållit sig till ämnet egentligen.

Nu när lite av spänningen hade lättat vände sig Ron till Harry och viskade:

"Man kan ju undra vad Snape…"

Ska man säga att det var tur för Harrys mage när Snape sa:

"Potter, Weasley, lektionen har börjat!"

Harry som var enormt tacksamt över att Ron blivit avbruten suckade ut, tyvärr upptäckte Snape det och vände sin kalla blick emot honom och sa:

"Potter, jag hoppas för din egna privata skull att du är bättre på detta än Trolldryckskonst"

Slytherinarna började fnissa hysteriskt åt Snapes ord och Harry kände hur hettan steg i ansiktet. Han blev arg och kände för att svara något dräpande, men han kom inte på något så han höll tyst. Remus harklade sig högljutt och började lektionen med att berätta om vad sexualkunskap var för något.

"Sexualkunskap är läran om sex, som från början var parning och sådant som alla djur gör för att föröka sig," berättade han med van, stadig röst. "Människan har sex, även kallat samlag, både för att fortplanta sig och för nöjes skull. Människan är däremot inte den enda varelse som har sex för nöjes skull, delfiner också, men det har inte med saken att göra. Ni ska med andra ord på de här lektionerna lära er om det mesta runt omkring sex. Vi kommer bland annat ha lektioner om skydd, olika former av sex, könssjukdomar…"

"Tack Remus, det räcker," avbröt Tonks.

"Vist Nymphadora ," sa Remus och Tonks blängde ilsket på honom.

"Varför ska ni då behöva genomlida en extra lektion varje vecka?" sa Trelawney med sin mystiska stämma som hon alltid hade när hon visste mer än de övriga. "Jo, som professor Lupin redan har talat om vill vi inte ha några oönskade graviditeter, inte heller några onödiga könssjukdomar. Enligt Hogwarts regler är samlag inom skolan totalförbjuden, men eftersom en del inte lyder reglerna bör vi ta upp detta redan i sjätte årskursen."

"Nu menar ju inte vi att vi anklagar någon av er här inne," sa Tonks och gav Malfoy och Pansy varsin genomträngande blick och Ron började fnittra tyst till vänster om Harry som undrade vad som fick Tonks att vända sig just till dem, fast han ville inte veta.

"Vi har ett par frågor som ska diskuteras i fyra olika grupper," sa Snape. "Vi har redan delat in er i bestämda grupper."

Klassen suckade, inget var värre än när lärarna delade in grupperna.

"Grupperna sätter sig vid den lärare som blir gruppledare," sa Remus glatt och vände sig till Trelawney. "Ska du ropa upp grupperna?"

Trelawney fiskade upp ett papper från katedern och började läsa:

"Grupp Snape följer med professor Snape till ett grupprum. Från Gryffindor är det Granger, Patil och Weasley, Från Ravenclaw…"

Harry suckade djupt. Nu fick han inte vara med vare sig Ron eller Hermione. Gruppen tunnades ut och Snapes grupp försvann, snart även Remus och Tonks och Harry såg sig om i klassrummet. De som var kvar var han själv, Lavender, Malfoy, Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie, Justin, Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst och Terry Boot.

Professor Trelawney tittade på de som var kvar och sa:

"Då är ni min grupp då."

Eleverna mumlade och nickade.

"Kan alla komma fram hit?" bad Trelawney och eleverna lunkade fram till katedern.

Med en sväng på trollstaven försvann alla bänkar intill väggarna och eleverna fick sätta sig på golvet i en ring. Till sin förargelse hamnade Harry mellan Pansy Parkinson och Trelawney.

"Patil," sa Trelawney och Padma ryckte till. "Du kommer att finna lyckan hor en yngre elev…"

Padma fnittrade till och log.

"Malfoy, jag skulle vilja se det att du tar det försiktigt _nästa gång_," sa Trelawney med en extra betoning på just 'nästa gång'. Malfoy blev tomatröd i ansiktet och såg ut att behöva anstränga sig hårt för att återfå sin naturliga färg.

"Potter, när du blir av med oskulden kommer kondomen att gå sönder och du smittas med AIDS och du kommer dö en månad efter," sa hon till Harry.

Harry rodnade och svarade tyst:

"Oj, vad förvånad jag blir!"

"Miss Brown, du kommer att 'få till det' ganska snart."

Lavender rodnade och Harry slutade att lyssna på förutsägelserna hon gav de övriga i gruppen. När hon var klar med det så började hon med frågorna.

"Vi ska diskutera i en cirkel, jag ställer en fråga sedan svarar personen till vänster om mig, Potter, och sedan Parkinson och så vidare tills vi kommer tillbaka till mig, okej?"

Harry förbannade sig själv över sin plats i ringen medan han nickade med de andra.

"Okej, fråga ett, vad anser du om homosexuallitet?"

Det tog för Harry innan han fattade att det var han som skulle svara så han harklade sig och sa:

"Öh… jo alltså… det är väl inget fel med det."

"Nä, usch, det är inte naturligt," sa Pansy kallt.

"Det är ju lika hemskt som att vara smutsskalle," sa Malfoy.

"Öh…" sa Crabbe och Malfoy satte en armbåge i sidan på honom. "Tycker samma som honom."

"Det borde egentligen inte vara något fel på det, kärlek som kärlek, eller hur?" sa Ernie. "Visserligen är det inte naturligt, men man borde få gilla vem man vill."

"Jo," började Justin som verkade ha tappat vad han skulle säga, "jag vet inte…"

Padma bara skakade på huvudet och Mandy sa:

"Det är okej att vara det, vem bryr sig?"

Terry bet sig i läppen och funderade ett tag innan han svarade:

"Jovisst, det är helt okej."

Trelawney som hade antecknat svaren för fullt på ett pergament läste nu upp nästa fråga:

"Fråga två, är sex till bara för att A: fortplanta sig, B: bara för nöjet eller C: båda? Vad tycker du?"

"B", svarade Harry snabbt innan han kom på vad han sa, "C menar jag." Han rodnade.

Frågorna fortsatte och Harry kände det mer och mer pressande att på svara först på frågorna. Det var inte bättre när frågorna var klara och Trelawney sa att de skulle rollspela.

"Alla spelar sig själva och här är historien," berättade hon. "Här är historien."

Med en sväng på trollstaven dök en historia upp på tavlan och alla läste igenom det.

'Plats: Bibliotek

Vid ett bord sitter Draco Malfoy och Pansy Parkinson och skriver på en trolldryckskonstuppsats, vid samma bord sitter Vincent Crabbe och tittar på bilderna i en av böckerna. Vid bordet bredvid sitter Padma Patil och Mandy Brocklehurst och diskuterar Terry Boot som sitter själv en bit bort och läser. Ernie McMillan och Justin Finch-Fletchy pratar om huvudrubrikerna i dagens tidning och vid det sista bordet sitter Harry Potter och Lavender Brown och gullar.'

Harry kände hur rodnaden smög sig upp för halsen och gick och satte sig vid samma bord som Lavender i klassrummet som läraren hade gjort i ordning medan de läst och Trelawney tog till orda:

"Ibland kommer jag att avbryta och säga något som ni ska göra och jag börjar med att säga: Varsågoda att börja."

"Jaha," sa Harry lågt till Lavender, "vad ska vi göra?"

Lavender svarade inte utan tog bara initiativet för rollspelet. Hon satte sig i den minst sagt chockade Harrys knä och flätade ihop sina händer med Harrys. Harry kastade en blick på de övriga. Vid Malfoys bord satt de bara och babblade, Padma och Mandy satt vid sitt bord och pratade och pekade på stackars Terry som själv satt och läste. Ernie och Justin verkade helt uppslukade i rollspelet med en diskussion. Trelawney reste sig och gick fram till Ernie och viskade något i hans öra och han nickade. Snart reste han sig upp och skrek:

"Du har fel Justin, det kan inte vara så!"

Justin reste sig också upp och skrek tillbaka:

"Får inte jag tycka vad jag vill eller?"

"Men du har fel!"

Alla i det såkallade 'biblioteket' tittade på dem nu.

"Nej det har jag inte!" sa Justin och gick iväg och satte sig på en stol vid svarta tavlan och Harry förstod att han inte var kvar i spelet längre.

"Harry!" viskade Lavender i hans öra.

"Vad?"

"Glöm inte vad vi ska göra," påminde hon.

"Men var ska jag göra?" undrade Harry smått irriterat.

"Krama mig eller nåt," sa Lavender med en grimas och Harry ryckte på axlarna och kramade motvilligt om Lavender.

Professor Trelawney kom snart fram till dem och viskade något i Lavenders öra och Lavender fnittrade till och nickade. Hon log mot Harry och Trelawney gick och satte sig. Lavender böjde sig fram och kysste Harry på munnen…

"Harry vad håller du på med?" hörde Harry Rons röst och Harry spratt till.

Grupp ett, eller Snapes grupp hade kommit tillbaka och Trelawney avbröt rollspelet med att säga:

"Gå och inta era tidigare platser!"

Glad för att slippa rollspela mer nästan sprang Harry till sin plats och Ron och Hermione satte sig på varsin sida om honom, såsom förut.

"Harry vad…?" började Ron.

"Vi rollspelade," sa Harry med en grimas och torkade av munnen med baksidan av handen.

Inom de närmaste fem minuterna kom de övriga grupperna tillbaka och lektionen slutade. Harry flydde med Ron och Hermione hack i häl till Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Han var tvungen att ta igen sig innan han skulle ha ocklumenering.

"Harry koncentrera dig!" sa Dumbledore när Harry låg på knä i Dumbledores kontor.

Harry ställde sig upp och gjorde sig på nytt beredd.

"Legilimens," sa Dumbledore.

Men Harry kunde inte stå emot den här gången heller. Harry såg James leda honom till uppehållsrummet, Lavender som kysser honom.

Harry stod på nytt på knä i kontoret, men när han tittade upp på Dumbledore fanns där ett retsamt litet leende på hans läppar och Harry rodnade.


	23. 22 I ett bås på Myrtles toalett

Kapitel 22 I ett bås på Myrtles toalett

"Harry!" sa någon och ruskade om honom.

"Men för fan, Remus, kan jag inte ta sovmorgon?" sa Harry irriterat.

"REMUS?" hördes fyra förvånade röster och Harry slog plågsamt upp ögonen.

Neville stod lutad över honom, de övriga killarna i sovsalen tittade förvånat på honom och Harry glodde tillbaks. Sen satte han sig upp och drog skolklädnaden över huvudet och försökte kamma håret.

"Kommer du, Harry?" frågade Ron.

"Ja," svarade Harry och gick med Ron ner till frukosten.

Det var onsdag och två veckor sen Harrys första sexualkunskapslektion, han hade inte varit med på sin andra eftersom att han spelat sjuk. Ron hade berättat för honom att de nästan inte hade gjort något intressant. De hade tydligen bara diskuterat fler frågor, men nu i hela klassen.

Minnessållet som stod under Harrys säng hade inte blivit använt sen innan han åkte tillbaka i tiden hade Harry nästan totalt raderat det ur sina minnen, men när Harry kom och tänka på Sirius och Snape, vilket han gjorde varje gång han såg Snape, så undrade han hur det skulle sluta mellan dem eftersom de hade hatat varandra hela deras vuxna liv.

"Potter," sa Snape kallt, "har någon bett dig att sitta och drömma på mina lektioner?"

Harry rycktes upp ur sina tankar och ansträngde sig för att inte tänka på vart hans mun hade varit och svarade så lugnt som möjligt:

"Nej, professorn."

"Då så kan du återvända till din nyansdryck," sa han, "och föresten, tio poängs avdrag från Gryffindor."

Harry plockade argt upp sin luftrot och började hacka den i småbitar samtidigt som han försökte koncentrera sig på roten och inte på Snape. Hermione petade honom i sidan.

"Vad är det?" muttrade han surt.

"Jag tycker att det är konstigt för varje gång du ser Snape ser du rent ut sagt spyfärdig ut," viskade hon.

"Skulle du också vara om du vetat vart hans mun hade varit," sa Harry så lågt att Hermione inte hörde.

"Harry jag vill veta, snälla," envisades Hermione.

"Jag har aldrig gillat Snape det vet du."

"Förut har du mest blivit arg och irriterad," förklarade Hermione, "men nu blir du illamående, i alla fall så som det ser ut."

Harry slutade stirra på sin rot och vände sig mot Hermione och tittade henne i ögonen, och sa:

"Ärligt talat, Hermione, jag vill inte prata om det."

Hermione svarade inte utan återvände till att väga deras hasselblad.

Efter trolldryckskonsten var det direkt till klassrum tretton som gällde. Hermione och Harry mötte Ron utanför klassrummet som verkade helt uppspelt. Harry utbytte en blick med Hermione som ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad är det med dig Ron?" undrade hon.

"Jag har hittat ett favoritämne!" sa Ron glatt.

"Sexualkunskap?" sa Harry frågande och glodde storögt på Ron som nickade.

Snart kom Snape gående och låste upp klassrumsdörren.

"Idag undervisar bara jag," började han när eleverna tyst hade slagit sig ner på sina platser, "Lupin är sjuk, Tonks har några uppsatser att rätta och Trelawney har förutspått sin egen död om hon lämnar sitt torn idag."

Snape fnös när han sa det sista. Han blickade ut över klassen innan han fortsatte:

"Idag var tänkt att vi skulle prata om olika former av sex."

Han tog upp en krita och skrev på tavlan:

'Onani

Hångel

Oralsex

Analsex

Samlag'

"Varför antecknar ni inte?" fräste han när han vände sig mot den förlamade klasser. Det blev ett prassel när folk började gräva efter sina fjäderpennor och pergament. "Vi börjar uppifrån och så antecknar ni under tiden, är det förstått?"

Klassen nickade.

"Det första, onani, kan även kallas 'att ha sex med sig själv'" sa Snape. "Det betyder att man smeker sitt könsorgan, de övriga måste man vara två för att utöva."

"Hångel betyder att man kysser sin partner samtidigt som man smeker dem innanför eller utanpå kläderna", förklarade Snape och Harry antecknade lite lamt.

"Oralsex finns det olika typer på beroende på om man är tjej eller kille. När man är tjej kallas det att man blir 'slickad' eller att man 'slickar' någon och som vissa uttrycker det 'gräva ner sig i läxan'. När det är en kille brukar det oftast kallas att man får en 'avsugning' eller att man 'suger av' någon som en del säger 'sörpla honungsöl'."

När Snape avslutade om oralsex satt Harry under bordet och höll för öronen, han klarade inte av att höra mer. Hermione petade på honom, han tittade upp och tog bort händerna för öronen.

"… när mannen för in sin 'trollstav' i anal…"

Harry satte händerna för öronen igen, men Hermione envisades så än en gång tog han bort händerna och koncentrerade sig på vad Hermione sa.

"Harry kom upp innan Snape upptäcker dig."

"Aldrig," svarade Harry.

Hermione grep tag i Harrys arm och drog honom upp på stolen igen. Harry stirrade på en vit punkt på den svarta tavlan och försökte koncentrera sig på vad han skulle skriva i sin förvandlingskonstuppsats. Plötsligt reste sig Harry och störtade ut ur klassrummet.

"Harry!" ropade Hermione och han hörde hur hon började springa efter honom.

Sedan hörde han hur hela klassen skrattade, det var just snyggt gjort av Hermione, nu trodde väl alla att han skulle utöva det sista som Snape hade berättat om. Var det samlag det hette? Harry började springa ännu fortare och dök in på närmsta toalett, han sprang in i ett utav båsen innan han satte sig på toalettlocket och försökte att andas normalt och inte kräkas. Det knackade på dörren, men Harry sa inget.

"Harry, vad är det?" frågade Hermiones röst.

"Kommer du och besöker mig," kuttrade en annan flicka, Missnöjda Myrtle.

"Öh… ja," sa Harry lågt.

"Harry," Hermione bankade hårdare på dörren.

Harry sträckte sig fram och låste upp. Hermione klev in och stängde och låste dörren efter sig, hon tittade Harry i ögonen.

"Harry vad är det med dig egentligen?"

"Hermione jag vill int…"

"Om du aldrig vill berätta det, hur ska jag då kunna hjälpa dig, Harry, jag är faktiskt din vän," sa Hermione.

"Okej då, du borde väl få veta," suckade Harry och började berätta om minnessållet, om hur Sirius och Snape hade byggt upp ett förhållande och om hur han själv tagit sig tillbaka i tiden för att stoppa dem…

När han kom till scenen där han suttit i buskarna stannade han upp och tog ett djupt andetag, hur förklarade man det där.

"Vad hände sen?" undrade Hermione.

"Du vill inte veta!" svarade Harry illamående.

"Jag förstår," sa Hermione.

"Gör du?" sa Harry chockat.

"Javisst," sa hon, "du såg Sirius och Snape göra något som fick dig att bli äcklad och varje gång du ser Snape tänker du på det, eller hur?"

Harry nickade.

"Vad var det de gjorde?"

"Okej, okej," sa Harry, "Snape sög av Sirius!"

Hermione såg inte heller ut som om hon var vid världens bästa sinnestillstånd, hon såg själv ganska äcklad ut. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och sa:

"Det är helt naturligt…"

Harry hörde tydligt att hon sa det mer till sig själv än till honom. När Hermione verkade ha lugnat ner sig så frågade hon:

"Men vad fick dom att sluta? Varför hatar dom varandra nu?"

"Ingen aning," svarade Harry.

"Men varför tar du inte reda på det?" frågade Hermione.

"Jag vill inte riskera att se några fler delar av deras… sexliv," svarade Harry.

"Harry, tror du verkligen att Sirius skulle visa dig det? Jag vet att han har censurerat såna delar."

"Tror du?"

"Jag vet," envisades Hermione.

Harry svarade inte utan gav Hermione en tacksam vänskaps kram innan han reste sig upp och gick ut ur båset. Han började gå mot dörren med Hermione precis bakom sig då Myrtle harklade sig:

"Ska du gå nu?"

"Hejdå, Myrtle," sa Harry, "vi ses någon annan gång."

Sedan gick han ut i korridoren där de stötte på Ron som glodde på dem med stora ögon.

"Vad är det med dig nu då?" log Harry.

"Vart har ni varit?" frågade Ron misstänksamt.

"Men Ron då," skrattade Hermione och kramade om honom.

"Ni skulle hört vad Malfoy sa precis efter det att ni sprungit ut," berättade Ron en halvtimme senare när de satt i Gryffindortornet.

"Vadå?" frågade Hermione, "Nej föresten, jag vill inte veta."

"Jo, såhär sa han; 'nu har väl Potter och Granger upptäckt nya sätt att roa sig på'."

Harry började skratta. Senare på kvällen, efter Harrys ocklumenering berättade Harry om Snape och Sirius för Ron som blev helt grön i ansiktet.

"Du skämtar," sa han när Harry hade pratat klart, men Harry skakade på huvudet.


	24. 23 Feber och olydiga kroppsdelar

Kapitel 23 Feber och olydiga kroppsdelar

"Ingenting kan få oss isär…" sa Sirius.

"Nej," mumlade Snape och tog Sirius hand.

"Vad är det Severus?" ville Sirius veta.

"Inget, jag är bara lite trött…" svarade Snape och ryckte på axlarna, men Harry såg att Sirius inte trodde honom.

"Du gillar inte att jag kysste dig framför alla elever, eller hur?" sa Sirius.

"Nej, vet du hur mycket problem det innebär?" svarade Snape irriterat. "Alla kommer att få för sig att jag är någon äcklig … bög."

"Är du inte det då?" sa Sirius och Snape tittade chockat på honom. "Inte äcklig, men du är väl bög?"

Snape ryckte på axlarna.

"Står du inte för att vi är tillsammans? Skäms du över mig?" fortsatte Sirius och Harry började garva, det här lät otroligt komiskt tyckte han.

"Jo det gör jag väl, och nej jag skäms inte över dig du är ju skolans snyggaste kille," (Sirius rodnade) "men jag skäms över mig själv…"

Sirius satte sig ner på stenen och drog ner Snape bredvid sig och gav honom en blick som sa 'berätta-vad-det-är-så-jag-kan-säga-att-du-inte-ska-skämmas-över-det'.

"Jag vet inte…" sa Snape.

Det blev en tystnad, Harry tyckte att de faktiskt var rätt söta tillsammans nu när han vant sig, men han grubblade fortfarande över vad som skulle sära på dem. Sirius lutade sig fram och kysste Snape som besvarade kyssen. De kysstes djupt och Harry tittade åt ett annat håll och såg två Slytherintjejer som kunde vara från sjätte eller sjunde årskursen komma gående inåt gläntan. Typiskt tänkte Harry. När tjejerna kom fram stannade den ena och bara gapade och pekade på det hånglande paret, den andra tjejen kved till och utbrast:

"Vad äckligt, vi drar."

Sen rusade de ut från dungen och Sirius gjorde en grimas åt deras håll och pekade finger. Han skulle precis säga något fult då Snape lade ett finger över hans läppar. Harry lutade sig uttråkat mot en trädstam medan han tittade på paret, som skulle gå helt skilda vägar… Vad hade Harry tänkt med egentligen? Han hade tänkt att han skulle sära på dem, de älskade ju varandra, det var så tydligt så oerhört tydligt. Det var nästan som att se slutet på en romantisk kärleksfilm, det enda som saknades var att båda skulle säga 'Jag älskar dig' men ingen av dem sa det och Harry tröttnade ganska snabbt på att bara sitta och stirra på dem. Därför tog han sig tillbaka till sin egen tid i sin egen säng och placerade minnessållet under sängen innan han sjönk in i en orolig sömn där samma frågor upprepades om och om igen. Varför? Vem? Hur?

Det var över en månad sen Harry berättat för Ron och Hermione om Sirius och Snape, men det kändes bara som några dagar. Kallsvettig och med lakande klibbande fast mot kroppen satte sig Harry upp i sängen, magen kändes som om den vänts ut och in och huvudet värkte. Harry satte sig upp i sängen för att klä på sig, men när han sedan ställde sig upp sjönk han utmattad ihop på golvet. Han hörde avlägsna röster.

"Harry, vad hände?"

"Vad är det för fel på honom?"

"Harry svara."

Harry mumlade något som han själv inte visste vad det var och kände hur två par armar grep tag i honom från varsin sida och lyfte upp honom på fötterna. En röst i närheten talade om för Harry att han skulle ta det lugnt och att de var på väg till… Harry hann aldrig riktigt höra vart de skulle eftersom det avbröts av ett skrik.

"Harry, Harry, vad är det med honom?"

"Ssch Hermione, vi tar honom till sjukhusflygeln."

"Behöver ni hjälp?"

"Nej då… se bara till så att frukosten inte försvinner, för den vill vi inte missa."

Efter det förvandlades alla ord och meningar som någon sa till gröt så Harry kunde inte längre urskilja vad samtalen handlade om. Han kände hur han lades ner i en säng och slöt ögonen.

"Sjuttio poängs avdrag från Gryffindor," sa Snape till Harry.

"Men jag har ju inte gjort något!" protesterade Harry.

"Du försökte sära på mig och Sirius, du åkte olovandes tillbaka i tiden," rabblade Snape.

"Men hur kan du veta," sa Harry och såg sig desperat omkring, men det var tomt i Hemligheternas Kammare. Hemligheternas Kammare, vad gjorde han där?

"Potter kan du ta och slå upp sidan 571 i boken."

"Bok, vilken bok menar ni?" sa Harry då han upptäckte en bok framför sig, "Men det är bara fyrahundra sidor i den här!"

Snape hade försvunnit när Harry tittade upp och istället stod där Dumbledore och sa:

"Dansa fågeldansen minst en gång om dagen, så blir du bra i magen. Kukeliku som katten du gal, men ta på dig en morot när du ska på bal. Lev i det förflutna, lev bara då, vi alla kan se din fula hatt ändå!"

"Ursäkta sir, men vad menar ni?" började Harry.

Dumbledore svarade inte och Harry blinkade till. Allt var suddigt runt om honom och han sträckte sig efter sina glasögon. Huvudet dunkade och magen krängde. Han satte sig upp och såg madam Pomfrey komma utrusande från sitt kontor.

"Ligg ner mr Potter, ligg ner."

"Varför då?" undrade Harry förvånat.

"Ni har fyrtio graders feber, så snälla ligg ner."

Harry lade sig ner mot kuddarna igen och hörde madam Pomfrey vimsa runt honom.

"Är du hungrig?"

"Nej," svarade Harry, "Jag mår illa…"

Han kände hur madam Pomfrey stack till honom ett glas och motvilligt drack han upp innehållet. Han kände hur hans mage krängde till kraftigt, men sen slutade den och Harry kände bara ett svagt illamående. Dörren till sjukhusflygeln öppnade och Dumbledore kom in.

"Poppy, skulle jag kunna få tala med Harry i enrum."

"Visst professorn," sa Pomrey och lämnade rummet.

"Harry," började Dumbledore, "det är mycket oansvarigt gjort av dig att åka tillbaka i tiden, speciellt…"

"Förlåt mig professorn, men jag ville…" Harry slutade prata, inte kunde han berätta varför han egentligen åkt tillbaka i tiden för Dumbledore?

"Om det bara varit för att träffa dina föräldrar hade du gjort det tidigare, det vet jag, visst var det något annat."

"Sirius…" började Harry.

"Vad var det med Sirius?" frågade Dumbledore.

"…och Snape," avslutade Harry och kände hur illamåendet började rusa tillbaka till magen.

Dumbledore nickade.

"Du borde vara mer försiktig av dig, Harry. Du betyder alldeles för mycket för att…"

"Betyder alldeles för mycket? Betyder alldeles för mycket, för trollkarlsvärden, för att andra människor ska få vara lyckliga, för att andra människor ska få leva, för att…" Harrys röst bröts och han kände hur hans underläpp började darra.

"Harry, du betyder alldeles för mycket för mig," avslutade Dumbledore sin mening.

Harry kunde inte tro på det, han hade säkert aldrig betytt mer för Dumbledore än någon annan. Förutom det faktum att han skulle rädda trollkarlsvärlden och allt det där, det var endast därför han betydde något för någon. Harry vände blicken mot fönstret och såg vinterns första snöflingor falla, det måste väl ändå betyda något possitivt.

"Tänk på det Harry, för familjen Weasley, Hermione, Remus och alla de där som känner dig," sa Dumbledore och reste sig. "Av vad jag har förstått har du inte berättat för Hermione och Ron om profetian."

Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Varför betyder du något för dem?"

"För att… för att jag är deras vän," svarade Harry och började förstå poängen i det Dumbledore menade.

Harry lutade sig bakåt mot kuddarna när rektorn försvann ut genom dörren. Han somnade ganska snabbt och flög genom ljuslila och ljusrosa (usch) moln.

En vecka senare var Harry helt feberfri och fick gå, med förmaningar av madam Pomfrey att klä sig varmt ute. Harry sprang direkt till uppehållsrummet och frågade Neville om han hade sett Ron och Hermione.

"De är där ute," svarade Neville och pekade mot fönstret.

Harry gick fram dit och kollade ut, de verkade vara i färd med att bygga en snögubbe och ha snöbollskrig på samma gång. Harry sprang upp till uppehållsrummet och slet åt sig sin mantel, mössa och halsduk. Sedan sprang han ner för alla trappor och ut på skolområdet bara för att halka på en isfläck och trilla på ändan två meter ifrån Hermione.

"Oj Harry, hur gick det?"

"Ingen fara," sa Harry och tog handen som hon sträckte ut för att hjälpa honom upp, men istället drog Harry ner henne på marken och Hermione tjöt av skratt.

"Ron, nu får du hjälpa oss upp," sa Harry.

"Nej, ni är så söta där ni sitter," flinade Ron.

Hermione skrattade så mycket att hon verkade få svårt att andas och hon gömde ansiktet i Harrys knä. Harry rodnade generat och tog tag i Hermiones axlar och drog upp henne.

"Andas Hermione, Andas."

Hermione slutade skratta efter några minuter och Ron som hade satt sig ner i gräset mitt emot dem utbrast:

"Bra att någon har roligt i alla fall."

Det fick Hermione att sätta igång igen och Harry glodde surt på Ron när hon för andra gången gömde huvudet i hans knä.

"Vad skulle det där vara bra för?" undrade han.

Ron tecknade med fingret ett S i luften och Harry glodde äcklat på honom. Då började istället Ron att skratta och Harry blev förvirrad.

"Vad är det nu som är så roligt?" undrade han.

"Du skulle sätt din min," sa Ron och tittade upp.

"Du borde också ta dig en titt i spegeln, ditt ansikte är mer förvrängt än Malfoys mammas," svarade Harry och började själv skratta när han insåg hur det lät.

Skrattandes försökte de ta sig upp till Gryffindortornet, men det gick inte, de satt fast. Inte bokstavligt, men deras kroppar ville inte lyda dem. Speciellt en kroppsdel på Harry vägrade att sitta still. Plötsligt satte sig Hermione (som fortfarande legat med huvudet i Harrys knä) upp och stirrade på Harry som kände hur han rodnade, sedan började hon flina och snart skrattade hon igen.

"Vad är det med henne?" undrade Ron.

"Den som ändå visste det," svarade Harry.


	25. 24 Ohälsosamma drömmar och tårar

Kapitel 24 Ohälsosamma drömmar och tårar

Harry gjorde det som en vana att kolla minnessållet varje kväll innan han somnade. Det var som att läsa en bok eller kanske se en film. Harry hade ångrat sig, igen. Sirius och Snape var inte söta tillsammans, inte gulliga heller för den delen. Han hade bara accepterat dem. Accepterat att de älskade varandra. Kärlek ska man inte rubba på och Harry skämdes för att han hade försökt. Harry hade varit med om flertalet kärleksscener i skogen, men Hermione hade haft rätt. Sirius hade censurerat de värsta bitarna. Han hade fått slippa se Sirius och Snape nakna igen. Harry hade också upplevt massor av snack marodörerna emellan. Att James, Remus och Peter försökt att tala Sirius till rätta, inte kunde han umgås med Snape. Men Sirius lyssnade inte på dem, låtsades att han var väldigt intresserad av en bok eller läxa eller något i den stilen. Harry såg tydligt hur Sirius självförtroende sjönk, var det så det skulle sluta? Men hur kunde de då hata varandra? Harry befann sig i minnessållet igen. Sirius hade precis plockat upp 'Fantastiska vidunder och vart man hittar dem' och låtsades läsa, vilket inte såg så trovärdigt ut eftersom han höll boken uppochner.

"Sirius borde sluta umgås med Snape," tyckte Peter för säkert femtioelfte gången.

"Han har dåligt inflytande på Sirius," sa Remus.

"Dessutom är han ful… och äcklig," sa James med en grimas.

Harry såg hur Sirius ansikte blev likblekt och händerna kramade så hårt om boken att knogarna vitnade. Det såg ut som om Sirius inte kunde andas.

"Varför är han med honom då?" undrade Peter och tittade på James som ryckte på axlarna.

"Det är bara idioti," sa Remus i låg ton, men Harry visste att Sirius hörde.

"Tänk om man kunde komma på något sätt att få dem isär," viskade James.

Harry såg hur Sirius ansikte antog en högröd nyans.

"Ja, han borde…" började Peter, men Sirius hade fått nog.

Han hade rest sig upp och smällt boken i bordet och nu vrålade han:

"JAG VET VAD DU TYCKER PETER: JAG BORDE SLUTA UMGÅS MED SEVERUS, OCH DU VERKAR INTE ENSAM OM ATT TYCKA DET," han blände surt på James och Remus. "MEN OM NI TÄNKER FÖRSTÖRA MITT LIV KOMMER JAG ATT GÅ TILL DUMBLEDORE OCH BE OM ATT FÅ BLI FLYTTAD TILL ETT ANNAT ELEVHEM, DÄR JAG BLIR ACCEPTERAD!" Sirius stormade upp för trappan till pojkarnas sovsal. "GOD NATT!"

Harry var inte sen att följa efter. Sirius låg med huvudet tryckt mot kudden och snyftade och Harry kunde urskilja ord som 'Severus', 'vänner' och 'brödraskap'. Om Harry hade varit där kroppsligen hade han nog gått fram och tröstat Sirius, men han tyckte att Remus hade en poäng. Sirius mådde inte bra av att umgås med Snape. Kolla bara på hur han såg ut nu? Och allt för att han och Snape startade upp ett förhållande. Harry suckade och tog sig tillbaka. Alla i sovsalen slumrade redan (sött) och Harry lutade sig bakåt mot kuddarna för att göra det samma. Det gick inte, obehagliga tankar besökte hans hjärna. Sirius och Snape hade varit fiender, precis som han och Malfoy. Tänk om… usch, nej. Han skulle aldrig, verkligen ALDRIG, vara närmre Malfoy än nödvändigt. När han väl somnade smög sig betydligt trevligare personer in i hans drömmar. Hermione.

"Harry, det är ohälsosamt för dig att drömma mer nu," sa en röst i närheten.

Harry slog upp ögonen och mötte Rons blick. Ron tittade menande på honom och Harry kände hur han rodnade, enligt Ron så kunde han ha blött ner sängen om han inte vaknat. Harry blev lite småsur på Rons överlägsna sätt när det gällde sexualkunskap. Harry visste att Ron hade fått U på varenda uppgift de hade gjort på de lektionerna, Harrys låg på D och A. Hermiones betyg var ett undantag från hennes övriga, hon hade bara näst högsta betyg vilket Ron nämnde ungefär tjugo gånger om dagen.

Dagen började och fortföljde och efter trolldryckskonsten, dagens sista lektion, utbrast Ron någonting som Harry totalt hade glömt bort.

"Tänk att vi har jullov imorgon!"

"Oj, det hade jag glömt!" utbrast Harry.

"Hur kan du glömma något så underbart?" sa Ron chockat och tittade förvånat på honom.

Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Kolla, det står något där!" utbrast Hermione och pekade på ett nyuppsatt anslag på Gryffindors anslagstavla.

Hon gick fram och läste högt för dem från anslaget:

"Sjätte och sjundeårselever erbjuds komma på den årliga jullovsbalen som äger rum den 23 december klockan 20:00 till långt efter midnatt. Ni har lov till att bjuda in yngre elever om så önskas. Välkomna till ytterligare en rolig bal."

"Jaha," suckade Harry. "Då måste man börja om från början och försöka hitta någon att gå med…"

Men han visste egentligen exakt vem det var som han ville bjuda, han behövde bara modet att fråga henne också.

"Ja," suckade Ron.

"Lycka till Ron," sa Hermione med ett flin, "enligt dig så har väl alla söta tjejer slutat skolan redan."

"Nää," sa Ron och rodnade när han kom på sig själv.

"Ronnieponken är kär," retades Ginny som nyss klättrat in genom porträtthålet med Dean Thomas och flinade, Rons öron blev röda och han gick och satte sig i en soffa.

Harry och Hermione följde efter och satte sig på varsin sida om honom.

"Jag tror att Ron vill utnyttja sina fantastiska kunskaper," tillade Ginny innan hon följde med Dean upp till pojkarnas sovsal.

Ron blev tomatröd i ansiktet, snurrade runt och stirrade efter Ginny.

"Ginny, du får inte vara där uppe," skrek han, men Ginny svarade inte. "Jag skriver till mamma," vrålade han.

Ginny kom nerspringandes för trapporna och glodde ilsket på sin bror.

"Inte ett ord till mamma," sa hon argt innan hon gick upp till Dean igen.

Harry kände hur han bara ville hålla händerna för öronen och skrika (Harry är allt en känslig liten kille), men han sa ingenting och han gjorde ingenting. Hermione reste sig istället upp och började själv gå upp för trappan till pojkarnas sovsal.

"Hermione, vad gör…?" började Ron men Hermione var redan utom synhåll.

En minut senare kom hon ner med en ilsket röd Ginny och gick upp för trappan till tjejernas sovsal. Harry kunde höra ilskna skrik från Ginny i någon av flickornas rum, men han kunde inte urskilja några ord. Fem minuter senare kom en högst besviken Dean och satte sig i soffan bredvid Ron. Ron däremot såg urförbannad ut och när Dean gjorde en högljudd suck nästan skrek Ron av ilska:

"Låt min syster va ifred!"

Sen sprang han rasande upp för trapporna till sin sovsal. Harry suckade, skakade på huvudet, reste sig upp och följde efter Ron. Han hittade Ron på sängen försjunken i en bok.

"Ron…" sa Harry försiktigt.

"Mm," sa Ron ointresserat.

"Ginny har ett eget liv," sa Harry.

"Så du tycker att hon ska gå och knulla killar lite hur som helst och jag ska inte bry mig!?" sa Ron ilsket.

"Nej det sa jag inte," sa Harry en aning irriterat.

"Jo, det var just vad du gjorde," envisades Ron.

"Nej, hon och Dean har varit ihop i över ett halvår, Ginny är femton och tillräckligt gammal själv för att avgöra…" började Harry.

"Sluta! Lägg av!" sa Ron och satte händerna för öronen, knep ihop ögonen och skakade på huvudet.

Harry sa ingenting.

"Dessutom är sådana aktiviteter förbjudna inom skolan," tillade Ron.

Harry skrattade.

"Som om du skulle bry dig om det var du," sa Harry med ett brett flin.

Ron fnös och blängde ilsket på Harry, sen vände han sig mot väggen och fortsatte att läsa sin bok. Harry suckade och plockade fram minnessållet under sängen. När han hade ställt den på huvudkudden och lutat huvudet i den sa han:

"Fem."

Det krängde till och Harry landade på alla fyra i uppehållsrummet. Vid ett bord satt Sirius och läste ett brev, Harry gick fram och läste det över axeln på honom.

"Kära Sirius.

Möt mig i klassrum nr 17 vid midnatt jag har något att berätta.

Severus"

Harry granskade brevet, det där var inte det minsta likt den handstil som Snape hade när han skrev 'bedrövligt' på alla Harrys prov. Men de kunde ju alltid ändra handstil. Det kunde alla. Harry såg hur Sirius reste sig upp och klättrade ut genom porträtthålet, Harry följde efter. Han såg hur Sirius sakta sköt upp dörren till klassrum nr 17. Sirius såg både ledsen och smått hoppfull ut. Harry mindes tillbaka till senaste händelsen i minnessållet. Sirius hade bråkat med Snape, men om vad det var kunde inte Harry minnas. Det hade i och för sig inte varit något stort gräl, men Sirius hade sett ganska nere ut. Harry kollade sig runt om i klassrummet, där fanns inget speciellt som inte fanns i ett vanligt klassrum. Bara vanliga bänkar, stolar, en kateder och en svarttavla. Harry gick runt i rummet medan Sirius satte sig i en fönsterkarm långt borta. Då hörde Harry röster utanför dörren, Sirius verkade vara så djupt försjunken i sina tankar att han inte hörde något. Harry gick fram och försökte höra vad som sades där utanför.

"Ska vi verkligen göra det här?" sa någon lågt.

"Ja… eller vad tycker du?" sa en annan.

"Absolut," svarade en tredje röst.

"Okej då," sa den första.

"Lycka till Tagghorn," sa den tredje rösten.

Dörren öppnades och in klev… Snape. Harry var förvånad, han hade ju tydligt hört att någon säga Tagghorn och så kommer Snape in. Jo visst var det Snape i högsta grad. Men hade han pratat med James? Eller vad var det som hände? Harry kände sig förvirrad.

"Black," sa Snape stelt.

"Severus," Sirius vände sig hastigt om och kollade glatt på sin pojkvän, men leendet försvann då han såg Snapes stela min. "Vad är det?"

Harry såg hur Snape tog upp sin trollstav i skydd bakom manteln. Men det här kunde inte vara Snape, så sent som förra veckan hade de suttit i ett av grupprummen nära biblioteket hade de haft jättemysigt och Snape hade inte alls varit såhär.

"Det funkar inte längre," fortsatte Snape kallt.

"Vad menar du Severus?" frågade Sirius och kollade chockat på Snape.

"Kalla mig Snape!" fräste Snape.

Sirius bara glodde på Snape, han såg ut som han inte visste vad han skulle tänka och tycka.

"Vad tror du Black, du har aldrig gillat mig, på riktigt och jag har aldrig gillat dig!" fortsatte Snape.

Det här var ännu mer otroligt, inte ens när de bråkade hade Snape betett sig som han gjorde nu. Han verkade vara fast besluten att inte ha något mer att göra med Sirius.

"Jag vet att vi har bråkat Seve…"

"SNAPE!"

"… Snape, men är inte det här lite drastiskt?" försökte Sirius.

"Jag har aldrig gillat dig mer än en fladdermask," sa Snape.

"Så sent som i förrgår sa du att du älskade mig!" utbrast Sirius desperat.

Snape såg riktigt chockad ut och spärrade sedan upp ögonen och såg ut att vara vippen på att säga 'va?' men han harklade sig och sa bara ansträngt:

"Tror du att jag menade det?"

Han gav ifrån sig en litet hånskratt, fortfarande ansträngt och nu gick det upp ett ljus för Harry. Det var absolut inte Snape som var här. Harry kastade en blick på klockan i klassrummet, den var nästan ett. Om hans aningar var rätt skulle det visa sig snart…

"Men… men…" var det enda som Sirius tycktes kunna få fram.

"Nej jag menade det aldrig," sa 'Snape' och vände sig om för att gå ut ur rummet. "Kontakta mig inte igen."

Sirius bröt ihop totalt, han gömde ansiktet i händerna och snyftade uppgivet. Innan Snape var ute såg Harry att hans hår började anta en mer rufsig form. Hur elak får man vara, det var ett exempel på polyjuice-elexiret. Han kände ilskan växa inom sig, en ilska mot sin far som hade förstört det fina. En av de få fina saker som finns – kärlek.

"Gick det bra Tagghorn?" undrade en röst, mycket lik Peters.

"Ja," nu ska vi bara smälla i Snape det samma.

Harry knöt händerna hårt, hur kunde man bara göra någonting sådant? Han hörde snyftningar och vände sig om. Ja, han grät, Sirius grät. Stora tårar trillade ner för den femtonårige pojkens kinder och han torkade av dem med baksidan av handen. Sirius drog ett djupt andetag innan han reste sig upp och gick ut ur rummet, Harry följde efter. Från änden av korridoren såg Harry en skymt av Remus, Peter och ytterligare en 'Sirius' utanför ett klassrum. Harry suckade djupt, att inte Sirius förstod…

Nästa dag berättade Harry för Ron och Hermione exakt vad han sett i minnessållet. Det var verkligen olika reaktioner. Hermione hade suckat och sagt:

"Ja, det skulle ju förr eller senare bli ett slut på det… Kanske det var bäst som det blev."

Ron däremot sa bara:

"Äntligen!"


	26. 25 Peters lysande idé

Kapitel 25 Peters lysande idé

Harry visste inte vad han skulle tänka och känna längre, han hade nästan glömt bort att Sirius faktiskt var död eftersom han hade honom så nära till hands, i ett minnessåll. Sirius var mycket tyst och nedlåten, Harry hade hört Remus viska till James om de verkligen hade gjort rätt, men James hade bara skakat på huvudet och sagt att Sirius snart skulle bli sig själv igen. Harry däremot kände på sig att det skulle dröja ganska länge. Han glömde nästan bort sitt eget liv, men han rycktes upp ur sina tankar av att han hörde någon säga 'jullovsbal'. Då påminde han sig själv om att han inte hade bjudit någon än. Han visste exakt vem han ville bjuda och hon satt bara några fåtöljer här ifrån och läste. Harry tog ett djupt andetag, samlade mod och reste sig upp.

"Hermione…" sa han nervöst.

"Ja, vad är det Harry?" Hermione tittade upp från boken.

"Jo, öh… vill du gå på balen med mig?" Harry kände hur han rodnade, varför rodnade han just nu!!?

Hermione rodnade också.

"Lessen Harry, men jag ska gå med Ron…"

Harry gjorde stora ögon.

"Jaha okej då," mumlade han generat och gick och satte sig igen.

Ordet 'Pinsamt' med extra betoning på i ekade i hans huvud. Nu var han tvungen att hitta någon annan att gå med, men vem? Ginny skulle gå med Dean, Lavender med Seamus, Parvati med… Harry funderade, visst var Parvati söt men nej, han ville inte gå med henne igen och hon ville säkert inte gå med honom. Vem skulle han då kunna gå med, han kände inga elever i årskursen över honom och inte några i årskursen under. Fanns det någon från något annat elevhem då? Harrys tankar smög genast iväg till Cho, nej hon var ihop med det där egot Roger Davies. Luna Lovegood, det kanske var den sista person som någon i hela världen skulle vilja gå med, men Harry ville inte komma dit själv. Skulle han bjuda Luna? Han nickade för sig själv och reste sig upp. Om han nu skulle bjuda henne var det lika bra att leta reda på henne redan nu. Han vandrade omkring i slottet en timme och klockan närmade sig nio när han tillsist hittade Luna i biblioteket. Hon tittade upp från boken när hon såg honom komma gående.

"Hej Harry," sa hon med drömmande röst.

"Hej Luna," sa Harry och slog sig ner mittemot henne vid bordet.

Luna log.

"Jo jag undrar om du vill gå på balen med mig," sa Harry.

"Kan jag väl men jag hoppas fortfarande på att någon annan ska bjuda mig," sa Luna drömskt.

Harry kvävde en fnissning, vem var det som Luna trodde skulle bjuda ut henne.

"Vem är det då?" undrade Harry.

"Ronald…" sa hon.

Harry log ännu bredare och talade om för henne att Ron skulle gå med Hermione. Hon gjorde en grimas och vände sig sedan mot Harry och tittade honom i ögonen.

"Jaha," suckade hon. "Då kan jag väl gå med dig då…"

Harry nickade.

"Tio i åtta utanför stora salen då," sa Harry.

Luna nickade och Harry reste sig upp och gick iväg till sin sovsal och somnade snabbt med tankarna rusande i hjärnan. Nu var han säker på att han hade någon att gå på balen med.

Hermione satt i uppehållsrummet när Harry kom ner och han satte sig bredvid henne. Nära. Hon tog hans händer och flätade ihop deras fingrar och så böjde hon sig fram och kysste honom, en obeskrivlig känsla. Oh Gud vad han hade längtat efter det här, men när Hermione drog sig ifrån honom var det inte längre hon som satt där utan det var Luna…

Harry satte sig upp i sängen med ett ryck och kände hur hans hjärta slog i samma hastighet som ett jetplan. Han drog några djupa lugnande andetag och intalade sig själv att det bara var en dröm. Samma dröm som han hade drömt enda sen han bjudit ut Luna. Han hoppades innerligt att det inte var en sanndröm. Han lutade tillbaka huvudet och somnade om, hans sista tanke innan han somnade var att ikväll skulle balen äga rum.

När Harry vaknade på morgonen såg han något skrämmande i ögonvrån, han satte sig tvärt upp och såg att det var Ron som provade sin balklädnad som han fått från Fred och George. Harry gnuggade ur ögonen för att se om han inte drömde.

"Ron, vad fan håller du på med?" frågade Dean från sin säng.

"Tycker du inte att den sitter lite konstigt här bak?" frågade Ron och Harry hörde hur Seamus och Dean började fnissa.

Nevilles snarkningar avtog och han satte sig upp i sängen.

"Vaere om?" frågade han grötigt.

"Harry," Ron vände sig till Harry, "Tycker du inte att den sitter lite för löst över…"

"Ron, ärligt talat jag bryr mig inte och det gör ingen annan här inne heller och om jag inte tar helt fel så tror jag inte ens att Hermione bryr sig," sa Harry innan Ron fått avsluta sin mening.

En rodnad spred sig över Rons fräkniga ansikte och han började ta av sig klädnaden och satte sedan på sig sin vanliga Hogwartsklädnad. Harry reste sig upp ur sängen och började byta om han med. Snart var han och Ron nere i uppehållsrummet. Harry satte sig ner i en soffa med en suck, Ron satte sig bredvid.

"Du gillar Hermione va?" frågade Harry plötsligt.

"Mm," svarade Ron.

"Det är du inte ensam om," sa Harry lågt för sig själv, men han var säker på att Ron hörde det.

Sen satt de där och sa ingenting tills Hermione kom ner.

"Vad pratar ni soffpotatisar om?"

Både Harry och Ron vände sig tvärt om och rodnade.

"Okej, glöm att jag frågade," sa Hermione. "Ska ni med ner och äta?"

Harry nickade och reste sig upp och Ron följde efter honom.

Dagen sniglade sig fram och Harrys tankar diskuterade med varandra om samma sak, hela tiden. De ställde obesvarbara frågor, hoppades, önskade och ville ingenting annat än göra honom nervös inför Hermione. Ron gillade Hermione, Harry gillade Hermione, men Hermione, vem gillade hon? Ett svagt minne från fjärde året dök upp i huvudet, Viktor Krum. Men hade inte Hermione sagt att de bara var brevvänner och ingenting annat.

"Harry…" sa en vacker röst och Harry tittade upp från sina händer som han suttit och stirrat ner i.

"Ja," svarade Harry.

"Mår du bra?" undrade Hermione.

Först tänkte Harry automatiskt svara ja, men ångrade sig precis innan.

"Nej, jag tror inte det," sa han istället.

Hermione satte sig ner bredvid honom i soffan.

"Varför inte?" frågade hon.

"Är lite nervös inför balen…" halvljög Harry.

För att säga, han var jättenervös inför balen, då skulle han gå med Luna och Ron, Ron skulle få gå med Hermione. Men allra mest var han orolig för att Hermione inte tyckte om honom.

"Föresten, vem ska du gå med?" frågade Hermione.

"Luna…"

Hermione gjorde stora ögon och munnen öppnades i ett ljudlöst 'Va' och Harry låtsades som om han inte hade sett. Hermione återfick snart sitt normala ansiktsutryck och log sedan lite.

"Vet du vem Neville ska gå med?" undrade Hermione.

"Han åkte ju hem, och det gjorde Parvati med va?" sa Harry.

"Visst ja," sa Hermione.

Hermione reste sig upp från soffan.

"Jag ska göra mig i ordning inför balen," sa hon. "Du får ha så kul med Luna."

Var det avundsjuka i Hermiones röst? Nej, Harry hoppades säkert bara för mycket och inbillade sig. Han nickade och gick upp mot pojkarnas sovsal där Ron låg i sin säng.

"Hej," sa Harry.

"Hej," svarade Ron lite stelt.

Harry lade sig ner på sin egen säng. Efter några tysta minuter som kändes som tre evigheter tog han fram minnessållet under sängen. Han böjde snabbt ner huvudet i det och mumlade 'Fem'.

"Han har blivit så tyst," sa Remus oroligt.

"Ja, jag undrar varför?" svarade James.

Remus gav honom en 'är du dum i huvet, eller' –blick och Peter suckade högt. Sirius satt igen och läste en bok uppochner. Han hade inte sagt ett ord på jättelänge.

"Enda gången när han pratar är i sömnen," mumlade Peter.

"Och då mumlar han 'jag hatar dig Severus'," sa James.

"Ja, men det är ju i alla fall positivt," sa Remus.

"I och för sig…" började Peter, "men jag tycker synd om honom."

"Vi borde hitta på något så han mår bättre," mumlade Remus.

De alla tre såg ut som om de tänkte så att det knakade. Plötsligt lyste Peter upp i ett leende som om han hade fått en idé. Han petade på James och Remus för att få deras uppmärksamhet.

"Jag tycker att vi går och köper tio flaskor honungsöl till honom för det blir man alltid så glad av," berättade Peter och strålade som en sol, tydligen stolt över att han kommit på en sån bra idé.

James nickade lätt och Remus ansikte sprack också upp i ett leende.

"Det är den bästa idé du haft sen du sa att vi skulle lära oss Expelliarmus i första klass!" sa Remus glatt.

Peter verkade bli upphetsad (misstolka helst inte) av att de gillade hans idé och började dra James och Remus med sig.

"Kom vi går dit nu på en gång!" sa han.

"Okej, okej, Peter," sa Remus med ett flin.

"Vad sägs som att hämta pengar?" föreslog James.

Harry tog sig tillbaka till nutiden i sin säng och kollade sig runt om i sovsalen, ingen var där och när han slängde en blick på klockan insåg han att balen skulle börja om exakt tio sekunder. Han hade bråttom. Han slängde sig över sin koffert och drog fram sin gröna balklädnad. När han drog den på sig kände han att den var lite för liten, men han brydde sig inte. Han började springa ner för sovsalstrappan och kastade sig nästan bokstavligt sagt ut ur porträtthålet.


	27. 26 Bekännelser på Julbalen

Kapitel 26 Bekännelser på Julbalen

"För- låt att… jag… kom för… sent, Luna," flämtade Harry när han kom till stora salen.

"Det är lugnt," sa Luna, "de har precis börjat första dansen."

Harry hörde en lugn låt spelas och motvilligt följde han med Luna upp på dansgolvet. Hon tog tag i hans händer och började dansa någon dans han aldrig sett maken till förut, men eftersom att det var Luna som förde var han inte förvånad. Luna snurrade omkring och visste precis vad hon skulle göra medan Harry bara hängde med. Harry kunde höra någon fnittra i närheten och han precis se skymten av Hermione som fnittrade och Ron bredvid som höll händerna för munnen och inte kunde hålla sig för skratt.

"Bry dig inte om dem," sa Luna, men det var ju exakt det Harry gjorde.

När låten väl slutade drog han med Luna bort från dansgolvet. Ron och Hermione kom fram till dem, hon verkade vara lite avvisande mot Luna, men om Harry inte mindes fel hade hon alltid varit det.

"Du var mej allt en hejare på å dansa," sa en välbekant mullrande röst alldeles i närheten.

De vände sig om och såg Hagrid som strålade emot dem. Harry flinade medan Luna i sin tur inte verkade ha hört, hon hade den där drömmande blicken igen. Hagrid vinkade åt dem och försvann sedan bort och bjöd upp McGonagall.

"Nej, nu vill jag dansa" tyckte Luna.

Harry tittade bedjande på Ron som såg skräckslagen ut vid blotta tanken, motvilligt reste sig Harry upp och följde Luna ut på dansgolvet till en nu mycket svängigare låt. Det såg ut som om Luna försökte dansa en blandning mellan bugg och fågeldansen, vilket säkert skulle vara roande om inte Harry varit tvungen att göra samma sak för att hänga med i Lunas tempo. Snart virvlade Hermione och Ron förbi i någon snygg dans, oj vad Ron kunde dansa. Harry kände en stöt i magen av avundsjuka, både för dansen och för Hermione.

"Luna," sa Harry, men luna verkade inte höra.

"LUNA," skrek Harry istället och Luna kikade upp på honom.

Han tog tag i hennes arm och ledde henne bort från dansgolvet och mot bordet med mat där det fanns mat. Harry tog en tallrik och öste på så mycket som det rymdes, Luna gjorde likadant, sen satte de sig vid ett bort långt ifrån allt och alla. Medan de åt så utbrast Luna:

"Partnerbyte!"

"Vad menar du?" sa Harry förvirrat.

"Ja, partnerbyte, du dansar med Hermione ett par minuter och jag med Ron," förklarade hon.

"Låter toppen," höll Harry med, "om de går med på det förståss."

Luna nickade.

"När är man talar om trollen…" sa hon och pekade på Ron och Hermione som såg ut att vara på väg mot deras bord, dock såg Hermione extremt motvillig ut.

När de slog sig ner föreslog Luna idén om partnerbyte på en gång, men Harry tyckte hon fick det att låta som om allt var hans idé. Ron såg livrädd ut och Hermione ryckte på axlarna.

"Vet du vad Luna?" sa hon syrligt med betoning på Luna. "Det är det vettigaste du någonsin har sagt."

Luna verkade inte ta åt sig utav piken utan nickade glatt. De åt snabbt upp maten (inte Ron som verkade vilja dra ut på tiden så länge som möjligt innan han skulle behöva dansa med Luna) och gick bort mot dansgolvet igen. Harry hörde Ron säga:

"Jag för!"

Harry tog Hermione om midjan med högra armen och hennes hand i hans vänstra. Hon förde honom mjukt över dansgolvet och då och då kunde Harry få en skymt av Ron som verkade ha fått kontroll över Luna. När han tittade in i Hermiones ögon var det som om hela han smälte samman, det var underbart att få vara såhär nära henne.

"Hermione…" viskade Harry lågt.

"Mm," mumlade Hermione.

"Jag tycker om dig, jättemycket."

Harry rodnade, men kunde inte se Hermiones ansiktsutryck eftersom de skuggades av Hagrid som valsade förbi med Trelawney som såg ytterst besvärad ut. Då Hermione tänkte svara slutade låten och de blev bortdragna av Ron och Luna.

"Detta var verkligen roligt," flinade Ron.

Luna nickade instämmande och ivrigt, medan Hermione log och Harry själv nöjde sig med att nicka lite besvärat. Det började spela nästa låt och Ron försvann genast ut på dansgolvet med Luna igen eftersom Hermione svarade nej till en dans.

"Harry jag gillar er båda, riktigt mycket," började Hermione.

"Ron gillar dig också, han berättade det imorse…" började Harry.

Hermione avbröt honom med en suck.

"Jag vill inte såra någon," sa hon.

Harry slog ner blicken och stirrade intensivt på sina händer. De sa ingenting på flera låtar.

"Vart försvann Ron och Luna föresten?" undrade Harry plötsligt.

"Ingen aning," sa Hermione och ställde sig på en stol för att försöka se dem.

"Harry," utbrast hon, "du kommer inte att tro dina öron, men Ron och Luna är på väg härifrån, hand i hand."

Harry ställde sig kvickt upp på en stol, och mycket riktigt. Där några meter från dörren stod Ron och Luna hand i hand och försökte komma ut genom trängseln. Han kastade en blick på Hermione som såg aningen besviken ut. Harry log och sa:

"Jaha, där försvann din dejt, med min."

Hermione nickade sakta, de stod fortfarande kvar på stolarna.

"Vad har du emot Luna?" frågade Harry.

"Eh… inget," sa Hermione, men han såg på henne att hon ljög.

"Är du avundsjuk på henne? Ser du henne som ett hot mot någonting?" frågade Harry.

Hermione nickade.

"Hon tar ju er ifrån mig," sa hon lågt.

"Inte då!" utbrast Harry.

Hermione ryckte på axlarna och två sekunder senare fick Harry syn på Snape som gick ut ur Stora Salen.

"Vänta," uppmanade han Hermione och sprang efter Snape.

"Professor…" flämtade Harry. "Professor Snape."

"Vad vill ni Potter," fräste Snape, "kom inte hit och stör mig med dina barnsligheter."

Harry ruskade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag har en sak att berätta," sa han.

De gick in till en tom korridor och Harry visste inte riktigt var han skulle börja.

"Nå potter vad var det om? Jag har inte hela natten på mig!"

"Jo, såhär, sir," började Harry. "Under ert femte år så…"

Harry började berätta om Sirius och det han hade sett i minnessållet. Och Snapes blick flackade åt olika håll som om han försökte hitta på en bra ursäkt att komma med. Han avbröt Harry:

"Jaja, det där vet jag och du skulle bara våga berätta det för någon."

"Nej, professorn, det är inte det som det rör sig om," försökte Harry.

Han berättade vidare om det som hade hänt i klassrummet då Snape hade avvisat Sirius och avslutade med att fråga:

"Fast du upplevde det tvärt om, eller hur."

"Ja, vad var det med det då?" fräste Snape och Harry kände på sig att han trampat på en ond tå.

"Jo såhär, det var inte Sirius som kom in till dig, det var James, min pappa," rättade han sig. "Han hade tagit polyjuice-elexiret."

Snape stod helt tyst i några sekunder och fräste sedan:

"Som om jag skulle bry mig om det. Fem poängs avdr…"

"Fattar du inte," utbrast Harry irriterat, "han älskade dig fortfarande."

"Jag förstår inte varför jag skulle bry mig…" började Snape kallt, men Harry avbröt honom.

"Förstår du inte varför?" sa Harry, "Ni älskade ju varandra."

Snape tittade uppgivet på Harry och stormade sedan därifrån, men Harry kunde skymta tårar i de svarta ögonen. Han visste inte om det han hade gjort var bra eller dåligt, men han hade i alla fall talat om för Snape hur det låg till. Hans hat mot sin far hade aldrig varit större. James Potter hade inte bara förstört kärleken mellan två personer utan också brutit alla deras band med varandra och förstört framtiden för fler än två…


	28. 00 Epilog

Epilog

Det hade gått två veckor sedan julbalen och Harry, Hermione och Ron infann sig nu på terminens första lektion i sexualkunskap. De skrattade och stojade.

"Och jag som trodde jag skulle dö oskuld!" skrattade Harry.

"Där hade du allt fel," log Hermione och tog hans hand.

Ron flinade brett.

"Men jag var allt före dig," sa han och räckte ut tungan, "jag var allt före er båda."

"Hur vet du det?" sa Hermione och log mystiskt.

Både Harry och Ron tappade hakan och glodde misstänksamt på henne. Just som Ron tänkte öppna munnen för att antagligen fråga vem, vad eller när så kom Remus in i klassrummet.

"Tystnad," sa han. "TYSTNAD!"

Sorlet lade sig inom loppet av en minut.

"Så nu när ni slutat prata vill jag meddela er att professor Trelawney kommer att sluta undervisa här, hon har sett att det kan vara farligt för hennes hälsa" berättade Remus och fortsatte. "Dessutom har professor Snape har tagit tjänstledigt i en månad av privata skäl…"

Harry, Ron och Hermione utbytte blickar och deltog sedan i jublet från resten av Gryffindor, Ravenclaw och även några Hufflepuffelever. Det var nog den bästa sexualkunskapslektion Harry någonsin hade haft, och med Tonks och Remus som lärare kunde det inte bli någon direkt pina.

Slut


End file.
